<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>carry no burdens by artemis_west</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287458">carry no burdens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west'>artemis_west</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lap Sex, Leaving Home, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On his twenty-third birthday, Ox Matheson is taken to a strip club. </p>
<p>There, he meets an angel. Ox thinks it's a dream, the night they have. Then, at two in the morning several days later, the angel and his friend appear in a diner in Ox's hometown.</p>
<p>Nothing is ever the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bambi/Rico Espinoza, Carter Bennett/Gavin Livingstone, Gordo Livingstone/Robbie Fontaine, Joe Bennett/Ox Matheson, Mark Bennett/Gordo Livingstone, Mark Bennett/Robbie Fontaine/Gordo Livingstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypaws/gifts">lilypaws</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiii y'all I'm back with another green creek fic because I've read brothersong twice already and I wanted to get back into this world!!</p>
<p>I've been slowly working on this fic for more than a year, but reading brothersong inspired me to finally sit down and finish it. this fic was started because of my beautiful friend lea (lilypaws) who wanted the AUs of a strip club and meeting in a diner at 2 am. I combined them and got this.</p>
<p>from the tags, y'all might think this is one thing, but it'll probably turn out to be different than you think. my tags are always a mess but I try to get everything in there that I touched on.</p>
<p>this fic is finished, so I'll be uploading it chapter by chapter. and I'm going to write a couple smutty bonus chapters towards the end!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ox had a simple life. A quiet one. A nice, peaceful one. He loved things like sitting by his favorite window in his apartment with his favorite book, and watching TV with the volume down low on drowsy weekend mornings, and waking up early every day to go to work at the shop downstairs. He loved the old diner on Main, its neon lights and cracked leather and its aroma of grease and fried things and coffee. He loved his family, Gordo and Chris and Tanner and Rico. He loved the work he did, and he loved the town he lived in. He loved the people. Green Creek had always had a special magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a simple life, a quiet one, a nice and peaceful one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until one day he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ox’s mother Maggie died when he was seventeen. Cancer that sucked the life out of Ox, too. After that, Gordo and the shop boys took him in. They’d helped raise him, and it was their turn to finish the job - though they never thought of it like that. Ox wasn’t a job. He was family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were his brothers/fathers/uncles, Gordo most of all, and without them, Ox wouldn’t be Ox. They all grieved when Maggie died, but they held each other up to keep each other from falling apart. Or at least they tried. Ox fell apart anyway, for a while. But Gordo and the shop boys helped piece him back together again, mending the broken fragments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ox lived with Gordo for four years after his mother’s death before he moved into the small single apartment above Gordo’s garage. He’d saved up enough money by then to live on his own, but Gordo refused to let him pay rent. Ox put the money into fixing up the apartment instead. It was old and hadn’t been used in decades, and it needed a lot of work. But it was perfect for Ox. The guys helped him turn it into something like a home, and Ox lived happily in his little corner of Green Creek. (Well. Mostly happily. Missing his mother was a dull, constant ache in his chest, but one he lived with.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a simple life. He was a simple guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when he was twenty-three, what had been simple became complex in the most unexpected of ways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For his twenty-third birthday, Chris and Rico and Tanner somehow got it into their heads that it would be a good idea to bring Ox to a strip club. Gordo refused to go with them on moral grounds, even when Rico promised it would be a gender-inclusive strip club. There would be someone for everyone. At that, Gordo told Ox he wasn’t allowed to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ox said he was twenty-three and old enough to go if he wanted to, and Gordo couldn’t make his decisions for him. (But only because he wanted to be obstinate. Really, the idea of a strip club made him nervous.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of weird - his pseudo-older brothers/fathers/uncles taking him to a strip club for his birthday - and Ox was anxious from the first moment he agreed to go. But after he said yes, he couldn’t back out. He was going to be a man and suck it up and commit to it. He had a simple life, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be adventurous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he wasn’t quite sure if this constituted his idea of an adventure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the night of his twenty-third birthday, he knocked back three shots of vodka before the guys came to pick him up in Tanner’s truck. Ox had only ever gotten halfway drunk before, even after it was legal for him to drink. But tonight he planned on getting all the way there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look good, papi,” Rico drawled from the open window of the truck. Ox smiled bashfully, and Rico grinned. Though Ox had his reservations about tonight, he’d decided to make the most of it and dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a red button-down. He thought he’d looked good in the mirror, but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t know what was appropriate to wear to a strip club. “Get your ass in the car. Let’s find you a nice boy to take home tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s how strip clubs work,” Chris said from the middle seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows?” Tanner said with a shrug. “He might find someone nice. Strippers can be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you know this from experience,” Rico said, which made Tanner sputter. Rico hit the side of the car with his hand and gestured for Ox to hurry up. “Let’s go, Ox! We ain’t got all night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my birthday,” Ox mumbled as he climbed into the truck. “Shouldn’t I get to say when the party ends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo siento, you’re absolutely right,” Rico said. He hollered and clapped his hands. “Strap in for a long night, boys, ‘cuz my wallet is </span>
  <em>
    <span>full </span>
  </em>
  <span>of singles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready, big guy?” Tanner asked, turning to face Ox in the back seat. Ox nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready,” he said, feeling the alcohol already start to make his head fuzzy. He wasn’t a big drinker, so his tolerance was low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris shook his head. “I don’t know why we thought this was a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because our boy needs a night of fun and distraction to loosen up,” Rico said. “I don’t want to be the one to bring up the elephant in the room, but Ox hasn’t seen any action since Jessie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ox decided not to say anything to refute the claim. He’d been with two guys and one girl since Jessie, but they were short-lived, not important enough to mention. Gordo knew, of course, because Gordo knew everything, and Ox couldn’t hide things from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris’s mouth formed a line, and Ox couldn’t meet his eyes. But then he sighed and patted Ox’s knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not mad at you, bud. It’s not your fault. The whole situation is just awkward.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ox felt bad about that. Jessie was Chris’s sister, and they met when Ox was seventeen, just before his mother died. Ox had kissed other boys and girls before that - people from school, stolen moments that never amounted to anything more than that - but Jessie was his first (and only) real relationship. They dated long enough for it to mean something to both of them. Ox really did love her, but he didn’t think it was the way he should. Jessie was broken-hearted, but after a while, she came to agree with him. She loved him, too, but she’d always felt like it wasn’t enough. There was something missing between them that neither of them could find in each other. They both just realized it too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breakup wasn’t messy, but it hurt. They were still trying to learn how to be friends. It had been two years, and since then, there’d been Eric and Jack, both guys who had come into the shop needing work done. Eric was first, six months after Jessie, and Ox did it because he felt like he needed it. It lasted for two weeks. A girl named Anna was the second, six months after Eric, and Ox did it because she was nice and pretty and he was lonely. It lasted for a month. Jack was the last, only two months ago. Ox did it because he wanted it, which was different than needing it. It had felt good, and he still had Jack’s number in his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll get better,” Tanner said as he turned the truck onto the street that would lead them towards the bridge. Green Creek didn’t have a strip club, so they were going into the next town over. “You guys talk still, right? That’s something. And when Jessie came into the shop the other day you both seemed fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ox nodded. “It’s good. We’re good.” They were better than they were in the beginning, which was comforting. He wanted her in his life, and she wanted him in hers. After two years, it finally felt like they were finding a balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just . . . maybe don’t tell her about tonight,” Chris advised Ox as they drove down the road. Ox nodded again. Jessie had already asked what Ox was doing for his birthday this year, and he’d lied and said he was just going to hang out and watch movies with Gordo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna meet the love of my life tonight,” Rico announced as they drove over the bridge out of town. Tanner laughed. “I have a good feeling about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you do,” Chris said with a grin. It was obvious that the guys had nipped into the alcohol before they picked up Ox - all except Tanner, who had promised to be the designated driver. Rico was the most drunk of all of them, and Ox was getting there. The three shots he’d done left him feeling pleasantly tipsy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my birthday,” he said, suddenly realizing that momentous fact. “I’m twenty-three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure are, my friend,” Rico said. “How’s it feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel older.” And it was strange, a little bit, because he did. He hadn’t really started to notice the significance of his age until he moved out of Gordo’s house and into his own apartment, only a year and a half ago. He was young when his mother died, when he met Jessie. He’d been young for a long time, but now he felt a little more mature. Grown up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This year was going to be something different. Ox could feel it like the shift in the air when the seasons changed in Green Creek. Things were going to change somehow, in some way. Ox hoped it would be a good change. He liked his life, and he loved his family, and he was happy with his routine. But something felt . . . absent. He was missing something he didn’t know he needed yet. He hoped he would figure it out soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty-three. Something was going to happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The strip club was called Heavenly Bodies. Ox didn’t know who came up with it, but he appreciated the pun. The sign glowed yellow like a halo and the words were written in curly script. The music poured onto the street from inside, and there was a burly bouncer at the door who checked their IDs, even though they were all over twenty-one. Ox giggled when he walked in. He was in a strip club. He was twenty-three and this was his first time inside a strip club, and he felt like he was doing something he shouldn’t. He felt like the time he had when he was sixteen and Gordo caught him looking at porn. Illicit, but thrilling. Adrenaline and alcohol mixed together in his body. It was a dangerous combination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rico grinned and put his arm over Ox’s shoulder as they moved inside, Tanner and Chris jostling each other on their way in. “What do you think, papi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smells weird,” Ox said, which made Rico laugh boisterously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah it does,” he said. “You get used to it. Come on. Let’s see what kinda angels heaven has to offer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angels, indeed. There were men and women alike, dancing on small stages, some with poles and some without. Some of them wore white angel wings on their backs. All of them glittered. The lights were low and glowing warm colors. The furniture was plush and comfortable, fluffy couches meant to make people feel like they were in the kingdom of heaven. The music was sultry and the air was smokey. Ox’s heart beat fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dios mio,” Rico whispered, pulling Ox’s wandering eyes back to him. Rico was staring slack-jawed at one of the dancers nearby, a woman with long blonde hair and red lips. She was smiling and her eyes were closed as she danced. She didn’t seem to care that she had an audience; she wasn’t dancing for them. She was dancing for herself. “Her. That’s her. The love of my life. My queen, my future wife. It’s her, Ox.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rico moved towards her platform, leaving Ox behind. Tanner and Chris had already taken seats behind the bar. Ox looked around again, eyes passing over the dancers. There was a world of possibilities before him. A man or a woman? He didn’t know. He couldn’t choose. The women were curvy and pretty. The men were sculpted and gorgeous. Ox felt out of place, like he’d been plucked from his simple life and dropped into the middle of a world where he didn’t belong. It was exhilarating and frightening at once, and he didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d just decided to go join Tanner and Chris at the bar, thinking the familiar was safer, when one of the angels appeared in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See anything you like?” He slunk around from behind Ox, trailing his fingers down Ox’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ox saw his face, all the breath left his body, and he thought he really might have gone to heaven, just for a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy standing in front of him - and he really was just a boy, doe-eyed and baby-faced - was blonde and beautiful, covered from head to toe in glitter, blue eyes ringed in shades of white and silver makeup. He wasn’t wearing angel wings, but he didn’t need them. He was almost as tall as Ox, just an inch or two shorter, and he was smiling up at him playfully, an arch to his brow that left Ox’s mouth dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy - Ox wondered how old he was, because he couldn’t be more than eighteen - was wearing low-slung white shorts and not much else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Ox said, swallowing thickly. “I’m - I - ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy smiled, and Ox’s head spun. “You’re cute. What’s your name, handsome?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ox,” Ox managed to say, though it was quiet and choked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ox,” the boy repeated, saying it like it was something with weight, something with meaning. “Nice to meet you, Ox.” He leaned forward, smile widening. “You can call me Beau.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smelled like snow and smoke and something sweet like champagne and honey, and Ox’s head was fuzzy with it. It was more than the alcohol. Beau grinned and crooked a finger. “Wanna come with me, Brown Eyes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turned around, Ox saw that he wasn’t wearing angel wings because he had them tattooed on his back, instead. They were big and intricate, stretching across his shoulder blades and over his shoulders and the backs and sides of his arms. They ended at his elbows, and Ox knew that if the boy stretched his arms out, it would look like he could just fly away. Ox stared openly as he followed Beau mechanically through the club, pulled by an invisible string. He heard Tanner and Chris say something to him as he passed the bar, but he didn’t register what it was. He was captivated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beau looked back at him and smiled that smile again, eyes sparkling. He reached back and took Ox’s hand, and when their fingers intertwined, Ox felt warm all over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy led him to a back room, where he closed the door and locked it. He pushed Ox down onto the white leather couch, standing just out of his reach. That coy smile was still there, pretty eyes bright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ox,” Beau said, and the way he said it had Ox swallowing dryly. “What brings you here tonight?” He started to dance, slow and teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ox stared at him, lips slightly parted, eyes unfocused as he watched the low light in the room catch off the glitter on Joey’s face. “Birthday. My birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Beau looked delighted. “Well, happy birthday, handsome. How old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty-three,” Ox replied, wondering how he’d gotten here. Before he knew what he was doing, he asked, “How old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An embarrassed flush crept up his cheeks the moment the words left his mouth - he knew the question was probably inappropriate to ask, but he wanted to know. Beau looked so young. Just a kid, really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde angel gave him a soft smile. “Why? Worried about my virtue? That’s sweet, Ox. But don’t worry. I’m nineteen.” He winked, and Ox felt guilty when his body reacted to it. God. Still just a teenager. He shouldn’t be doing this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you . . . ” Ox wanted to ask how he’d ended up here, what a boy like him was doing in a place like this, but the words died on his lips as Beau moved closer to him, bending to loop his arms around Ox’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want a lap dance for your birthday?” Beau whispered, his nose brushing against Ox’s. Ox’s hands twitched at his sides, fighting the urge to touch him. “I’ll even add in a special treat for free. My present to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ox couldn’t breathe. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. “What’s the treat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beau smiled, leaning even closer. Their lips were almost touching. “Depends on what you want it to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something came over him then, something strong and uninhibited - maybe it was the alcohol, though the three shots he’d had earlier were already starting to wear off, so that wasn’t much of an excuse. Whatever it was, Ox couldn’t control it. It consumed him, overpowered his every thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t - I don’t want a dance,” he said, blushing as the words left his mouth. Beau smiled at the red flush on his cheeks. “I just want to - ” And then he put his hands on Beau’s hips, even though he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch. He’d never been to a strip club before, but some things were obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He expected Beau to pull away, but he didn’t. The boy’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I just . . . is it alright if I kiss you?” Ox asked quietly, voice a whisper behind the muffled music from beyond the door. He had no idea what he was doing. He was out of his depth here, in unfamiliar territory, and he knew this was unorthodox, knew this wasn’t right, but it was all he wanted. Beau was so close to him, and the last person who’d been this close to him was Jack, but it hadn’t felt anything like this. Nothing like this. This was all-encompassing. This was a tornado of feelings, a whirlwind of emotions gusting through his head. Ox was on fire. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And it had come out of nowhere. One glance at the boy in front of him, and his whole world was reduced to blue eyes, blonde hair, angel wings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beau blinked, lips parted in surprise at Ox’s request. Ox’s hands were still on his hips, and Beau was still bent forward, his arms around Ox’s neck. They stared at each other in the darkened room, and Ox’s heart beat as fast as a hummingbird’s wings, so fast he was almost choked by it. His skin tingled and buzzed with longing. But it was more than that. It was a need, a need to touch and a need to protect and a need to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Ox was confused, because he didn’t know why it was happening. Beau was just a boy.  A stranger. They didn’t know each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to kiss me?” Beau whispered, suddenly looking shy. He glanced back at the door, as if afraid they would be interrupted, though he’d locked it. He bit his lip and looked back at Ox, then at the ground. His cheeks blushed a pretty pink. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Ox said immediately, moving his hands up just an inch on Beau’s waist. His fingers brushed bare skin and he knew his hands would come away with glitter on them, but that was alright. “And I - ” He just wanted it. More than anything else. “Can I? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, eyes wide, Beau nodded once. He lowered himself down until he was sitting on Ox’s lap, moving slowly, like he was afraid to rush it, afraid Ox might change his mind. He straddled Ox’s lap and Ox kept his hands on his waist, though every part of him was telling him to touch more, to explore further. He couldn’t. It wouldn’t be right. This was enough, for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their faces were very close. The scent of smoke and snow and honey was strong in Ox’s nose, and he suddenly wondered what he smelled like to Beau. He wondered if he had a scent at all, or if he was just being weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their noses brushed. Beau held his breath. Ox held his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can kiss me,” Beau whispered, his arms tight around Ox’s neck. Ox could feel Beau’s hands shaking behind his head, and Beau trembled when he tangled his fingers in Ox’s hair. If Ox didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Beau was acting like he’d never been kissed before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ox leaned forward. Their lips brushed once, softly. The world shook. It might have been the bass of the music in the club, but Ox didn’t think it was. It was a tornado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brushed their lips together again, pressing just slightly, angling his head. His heart was in his throat. His body was on fire. He had an angel in his lap, and Ox knew it might be crazy, what he was thinking, but this couldn’t be just for one night. There had to be more than this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beau’s eyes were closed, his face soft and vulnerable, like this really was his first kiss. Ox lifted one of his hands and brushed his thumb gently over Beau’s cheek. His skin was soft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beau opened his eyes when Ox just stared at him, his lips still parted as if he was waiting for more. “Why’d you stop?” His voice, so soft and confused, was Ox’s undoing. “Kiss me again. Deeper this time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ox was at his bidding, and he leaned forward, capturing Beau’s lips with his. He kissed him harder, and when his tongue traced once over Beau’s lips, he made a sound that went straight down Ox’s spine. He felt hands tighten in his hair. His own hands tightened on Beau’s waist, and when his tongue went into Beau’s mouth and he met it with his own, Ox gasped. He gasped when Beau pressed himself down on Ox’s lap, when he moved his hips just slightly. He groaned when Beau did it again, harder this time. Ox’s body reacted, his cock stiffening behind his jeans, and he could do nothing to stop it. He was lost in the sensation of kissing the boy in his lap, lips wet and soft as their tongues moved slowly together, as Beau leaned forward and Ox fell back against the couch cushions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never kissed someone like this. It had never been this intense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was twenty-three, and he was at a strip club, making out with a stripper, and he thought Tanner and Chris and Rico would laugh at him when they found out. This wasn’t what they were supposed to be doing. This was against the rules. But he didn’t care. This was everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Beau pulled his mouth away to catch his breath, Ox kissed down his jaw, his neck, across his collarbone. He could feel Beau’s pulse under his lips and it was thundering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ox,” Beau moaned, fingers tugging at his hair. “This isn’t - I - ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ox stopped. He pulled away. The full realization of what he was doing hit him, and he shook his head, cheeks red. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I - ” Beau leaned in, his forehead against Ox’s. “It’s not your fault. I just - this isn’t how - ” He looked frustrated that he couldn’t get the words out, and Ox brought his hand up to his face, thumb caressing his lips. Beau softened under his touch, his eyes impossibly wide and beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Ox said. He hurt, all of a sudden, now that they’d both admitted this was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door, and it made Beau startle, clutching onto Ox tighter. His eyes flickered toward the door, and for a second Ox saw fear on his face. He didn’t know what or who could have put it there, but he suddenly wanted nothing more than to find the cause and destroy it. That fear on Beau’s face was </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it hurt him, made Ox’s chest twist painfully. The question popped up in his head again of how Beau had ended up here. He was only nineteen. He was so young. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beau? It’s me,” came a voice from the other side. Beau relaxed instantly, and so did Ox. They still clung to each other. “Frank is looking for you.” He tensed up again, and so did Ox, reacting as Beau did. Frank. It was the name that made Beau tense, and Ox didn’t know who he was, but he immediately hated him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Beau called back. “I’ll be out in a minute. Tell him I’m with someone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t look at Ox as he climbed off his lap, and Ox felt empty without the weight of him. He was still hard, and when he glanced down, he saw that Beau was too, straining through his white shorts. But they couldn’t . . . he was a stripper, not a prostitute. And Ox wouldn’t even think of offering money, of treating him like that. He was too . . . he was different. It wasn’t right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beau smiled at him, and it was shy and a little sad, and Ox’s heart hurt. “I gotta go. But that was fun, handsome. Thanks.” He winked. “And happy birthday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he left, he said, “Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.” He sounded like he knew it was never going to happen, but he hoped anyway. And then he was gone, walking away with whoever it was that waited for him outside the door. Another stripper, from the looks of it, dark curly hair. Almost the same age as Beau. God. Ox suddenly didn’t want to be here anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up, head dizzy, lips still buzzing with the memory of Beau’s kisses. His heart still pounded. He left the room, looking around for the guys. Tanner and Chris had moved away from the bar and were watching one of the dancers. Rico was sitting at a table with the dancer he’d fallen in love with earlier. She was leaning close to him, laughing at something he said. They weren’t touching, but it was close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ox’s eyes met Tanner’s, and Tanner must’ve seen something on his face, because he tugged on Chris’s sleeve. Together they gently bullied Rico into leaving, though not before the blonde stripper wrote a number in Sharpie on Rico’s hand. The three of them crowded around Ox, hands on his arms, his shoulders, in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened, kid?” Chris asked, eyes concerned. Ox just shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here,” he said. “Let’s go to the diner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did, and the guys didn’t even complain about wanting to stay longer. Not even Rico. They saw that something was wrong and they followed Ox out the door, comforting him in the ways they knew how. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t ask questions, but Ox knew they would come later. He didn’t know if he’d be able to answer them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanner drove them home, and when Ox closed his eyes, his head was filled with visions of angels. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What happened at the strip club?” Gordo demanded only a day later, expression hard and unyielding. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you go.” He shook his head, jaw tight, eyes worried. “Did you get hurt? Tell me, Ox. We don’t keep things from each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. They didn’t. And this should be no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox sat down in a chair in Gordo’s office, and he spilled the whole thing, his voice resigned. He’d tried to make himself stop thinking about Beau, but the tornado wouldn’t leave him alone. It was frustrating. He couldn’t explain it. Beau was just a boy, just a guy working at a strip club. It was just Ox’s birthday, it was just the atmosphere, the excitement, the thrill of being in a place like that for the first time that made Ox feel the way he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every excuse he tried to tell himself fell short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done speaking, Gordo stared at him, his face sympathetic now. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Ox.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox shrugged. “S’okay. Not your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do here. I could give you advice, but I don’t think it would get you anywhere. I’d just tell you to try to move on. He’s just a stripper. It’s just a little crush, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Ox was angry, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>just a stripper, he was more than that. But he knew it wouldn’t make sense to Gordo if he told him. It didn’t even make sense to Ox. He didn’t know why Beau was so special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t just a crush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe it was, because they were strangers, they barely knew each other, and Ox was twenty-three and Joey was nineteen. It had to be just a crush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to take your mind off it,” Gordo said gently, standing from behind his desk. “We’ve got a lot of work to do today. It’ll keep you distracted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ox said. He let Gordo tug him up by his hand and pull him into a hug. Gordo squeezed Ox’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should call Jack,” Gordo said when they parted. “He was nice, right? Good to you. Might be fun to see him again.” He shrugged. “It’s what I would do.” For a minute his eyes flickered, and there was something there, something Ox didn’t quite understand. But it was gone before he could focus on it, and Gordo turned and went out into the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox stood there, thinking about Jack’s number in his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He called him later that night, after staring at his screen for half an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They met at Jack’s place, and Jack was nice to him, kind, and he was good in bed. When Ox fucked him, it took his mind off of angels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a little while, at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem down, Ox,” Jessie said two weeks later, her eyes soft. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were walking down Main Street, window-shopping for Chris’s birthday. It was coming up soon, and Jessie had enlisted Ox’s help in buying her brother a present. It was nice. It was less awkward than it used to be. They could hang out like this and be friends, and Ox could tell her things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t know if he could tell her this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, eyes passing over some books in a window they walked by. “Just been a lot going on at the shop. Tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox. Don’t bullshit me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “I went to a strip club on my birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox blinked at her, and she grinned ruefully. “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t hide things from me. I made Rico tell me what your plans were ten minutes after you told me you were just going to watch movies with Gordo. I knew the guys had something special planned for you,” she explained. She wasn’t mad, which was good. “How was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met someone.” Ox didn’t know how else to describe it, what else to say. He didn’t know how he was going to explain this to Jessie in the right way, in a way that would make sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo was upset because Ox was upset. He was upset because he couldn’t fix this for Ox, and it had been two weeks. Ox had tried to move on. He slept with Jack. He talked to the guys. He talked to Gordo. Nothing worked, nothing helped. The guys were worried about him. Rico said he should just go back to the strip club and try to find Beau. It had worked out with him and the stripper he met that night - her name was Bambi, she of blonde hair and red lips, and they’d been seeing each other for the last week and a half. It was going well. Rico was happy. He said if it worked out for him, it could work out for Ox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo told him not to go back, even though Ox considered the idea for a long time. Gordo said it was better to move on. Things were working with Bambi and Rico because Rico didn’t care that she was in sex work. It was her job, and she was old enough to know it was what she wanted to do. It was her choice. But if Ox went back to find Beau, he’d just get caught up in how young he was again. He’d tell Beau to come home with him. He’d want to rescue him, to protect him, to help him find another job, because Ox knew he didn’t belong there. Gordo said it would turn into drama, and he didn’t want that for Ox. He didn’t want it around the shop. Ox knew he was right, so he stayed away. When Bambi came into the shop, he didn’t ask if she knew Beau. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jessie asked, arching an eyebrow. There was no jealousy. No bitterness. Just curiosity, and a small smile on her lips. “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the strip club.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got that part. Who is it?” She paused for a moment to look closer at a mannequin in one of the shop windows, and Ox stopped beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beau,” Ox said, saying his name quietly, like it was a secret to be guarded closely. It only occurred to him then that it probably wasn’t his real name, and disappointment shot through him. He wanted to know his real name. Who he really was. Bambi wasn’t a fake name - he’d overheard a conversation she’d been having with the guys in the garage on her last visit. She’d explained that most of the people in the club had stage names, but when she started out, she didn’t want to change hers. So she was Bambi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds cute,” Jessie said with a grin. “It means ‘beautiful’ in French.” Of course it did. Ox didn’t know that, but oh, how it fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s one of the strippers,” Ox said, and her eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is he one of Bambi’s friends?” Jessie had met Bambi last week, and they were already fast friends, taken with each other the moment they met. Rico was a little jealous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Ox said. “I . . . he took me to a private room. That night. On my birthday. We . . . kissed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ox,” Jessie said, like she already knew. She didn’t need any more explanation than that. She understood, because she knew Ox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, continuing down the sidewalk. Jessie followed him. She looped her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. “It’s just a crush. It’s stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not stupid,” Jessie said softly. “If it means something to you, it’s not stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t mean something,” Ox said almost guiltily. “He’s nineteen. He’s . . . I’m - ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why shouldn’t it mean something? Because he’s a stripper? Or because you don’t know each other?” Ox shrugged, and Jessie sighed. “Ox, if you felt something, you shouldn’t let it go. I know it might be odd and it might feel strange, but sometimes that’s how it happens - all you need is one look, one conversation with a person, and that’s it. There’s a spark of something there. I’d rather know if something will come of it than live the rest of my life asking ‘what if’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the harm in seeing where it could go?” Jessie asked. When Ox didn’t answer her, she smiled. “Remember when we met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox nodded. He did. She’d come into the shop with Chris a week after Ox’s mother died, and Ox was smitten with her immediately. She was pretty. She had nice eyes and a warm smile. She made Ox feel lighter, just a little bit. He’d been bogged down by grief, still dealing with his mother’s death, and the moment he’d seen Jessie, there’d been a tiny flare of warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were strangers to each other then, but there was something there, and they’d pursued it, and it had been good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you should let this go,” Jessie said, squeezing Ox’s arm in support. “You might miss out on something great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued walking in silence, and by the time they’d found a birthday present for Chris, Ox felt more conflicted than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of angels again. His head was all tangled, twisted and mixed up. His heart was a tornado. He didn’t know what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew what he wanted. And maybe that was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was two in the morning, and he couldn’t sleep, and he missed his mother. She would know what to do. She would make him feel better. If she were alive, she would’ve said something so simple to her son, and Ox’s problems would’ve been solved so easily. Maggie could fix anything. Maggie could always quiet whatever storms were going on in Ox’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got out of bed and put on some sweatpants and pulled a flannel on over his t-shirt. He slid his feet into his moccasins and grabbed his keys from the hook where they hung by the door. It was two in the morning, but that didn’t matter. The diner was still open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oasis was the place he’d always felt closest to his mother, besides the blue house where they used to live. But that house was too big, too quiet and empty without her. The diner was as much a home Ox had grown up in. The people there were his family. They knew him and they still treated him the same every time he came into the diner after his mother passed. He would feel better there. Calmer. His head would clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roads were empty as he drove there, and there were only three cars parked in the lot when he arrived. He recognized two of them; Jimmy the cook’s car, and Kathleen the overnight waitress’s. The third car was a small, dingy sedan that had seen better days. Ox parked next to it. He didn’t mean to look inside, but when his eyes glanced over the windows, it looked like someone was living out of it. There were blankets in the back seat, some clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bells over the door jingled when Ox walked in, and Kathleen looked up from where she’d been reading a book near the cash register. She beamed when she saw Ox, running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. “Ox! Hi, hon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathleen was only a few years older than Ox, and she’d always been his friend. She smelled like tangerines and she’d always thought Maggie hung the moon, and she’d been devastated when she died. Ox felt guilty for not stopping by the diner as often after his mother’s death. For a while, going back had been painful, until he realized it was where he felt Maggie’s presence most closely. He hugged Kathleen now, burying his face in her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kath,” he said. “Slow night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just those two,” she said, gesturing to a booth in the far corner where two people sat. The one facing Ox had dark curly hair, but his face was hidden behind a menu, and of the other person, Ox could only see a glimpse of blonde over the top of the back of the booth. Kathleen tugged on his hand and pulled him to the stools along the counter, gently chiding him to sit. “What do you want? Coffee? Tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just water,” Ox said. “Not really hungry. Just couldn’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kathleen smiled softly, squeezing Ox’s hand. “One of those nights? I get them too. Sit tight, big guy. I’ll get you a glass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox leaned his elbows on the counter and ran his hands through his hair. His heart was already calmer here, his head not so much a mess. Soft music was playing over the diner speakers, and Ox realized it was one of his mother’s favorite songs, a Beach Boys tune. He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox!” Jimmy the cook said, sticking his head out from behind the kitchen door. “Man, it’s been too long. Good to see you, kid.” He grinned, and Ox grinned back. He loved this place. He loved the people. Jimmy and Kathleen were only the night shifters, but he loved everyone who worked here. They made him feel at home. He’d been right to come here. He felt better already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to move on from Beau. He couldn’t. He was going to go back to Heavenly Bodies and find him, ask him . . . ask him if he wanted to go on a date. He’d start there and see where it got him. He’d tell Gordo first, and Ox knew Gordo might not approve, but he would support Ox anyway. That was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Ox said when Kathleen put his water in front of him. She winked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox remembered something his mother had told him once, a few months before she died. He was seventeen and he’d just told her he was bisexual. She hadn’t been surprised. She’d smiled and said, “One day, you’re going to meet someone very special, someone who will look at you like you’re the universe. They’ll make you feel like you have great big wings to fly with. I can’t wait for that day, Ox. I promise you that you’ll find someone who makes you happy. And when you do, don’t let it go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beau had made him feel like he was flying, even if it was only for those few minutes. Ox had been happy for those minutes, happier than he’d been in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what his mother would say now, but he thought she’d think he should follow his heart. And his heart had been beating for an angel for the last two weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d find Beau again, just so Ox could know for sure that he hadn’t been the only one to feel the things he’d felt that night. He needed to know Beau felt the same way, that Ox wasn’t just a man with an unhealthy obsession. If he felt the same way, they could figure something out. They could explore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished his water and stood up, digging in his back pocket to leave a few bills for Kathleen, even though water was free and he hadn’t ordered anything else. Just as he put the cash down and turned to leave, he felt someone watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t Kathleen, because she was counting the cash at the register, humming to herself. It wasn’t Jimmy, because he was washing dishes in the back. That left the only other two customers in the diner, the ones at the booth. Ox unsubtly turned his gaze to them. It was the one with the curly hair, whose face had been hidden behind a menu before. His eyes widened when they met Ox’s, and he ducked down and whispered something to his friend. The blonde one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beau?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because it was him, it was him, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Here, in Oasis, in Ox’s mother’s old diner, at two in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox didn’t know if he believed in coincidences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This felt like more than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to their booth and blinked at Beau, who was looking at him with wide eyes, parted lips, cheeks aflame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox,” he said, almost shyly, and a thrill went through Ox at the fact that he remembered his name. He didn’t think most strippers would remember the name of a guy they’d taken into a back room. It meant he wasn’t just another customer. He wasn’t just a guy. He was someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Ox said, heart in his throat, stomach fluttering. He remembered kissing Beau and blushed. “Beau - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Joseph,” the angel said quietly, averting his eyes for a minute. “Out here, it’s - that’s my real name. Joe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe,” Ox repeated, like it was the name of a saint. Or an angel. It was close enough to Beau. Joe looked back at him, and his cheeks reddened. Now that Ox could see him more clearly in the light of the diner, he was even more beautiful. He’d been washed in colors at the strip club, glowing dimly, but here he was in proper focus. His eyes were so blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the clearing of a throat, and Joe looked embarrassed when he looked away again. “Uh, sorry. This is my friend Robbie. He works at the club too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” the curly-haired boy said, smiling a little. Ox smiled back. Robbie was cute. He didn’t have quite the same effect on Ox as Joe did, but he was cute. Dimples and brown doe eyes framed by black glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Ox said. “Nice to meet you.” He looked back at Joe, feeling like he was dreaming. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe shrugged, avoiding Ox’s gaze. Ox wondered at the change in him. He was so much less confident than he’d been at the club, shyer. But maybe he was that way because he was paid to be. It was his job, and it was Beau. This was Joe, naked and vulnerable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Ox said, shaking his head, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “I’ll leave you alone. Sorry.” He was being creepy. This was wrong, inappropriate. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>just a man with an obsession, and he had to stop. Joe wouldn’t look at him, and it spoke volumes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Robbie said, hand shooting out to grab Ox’s wrist. “Don’t go. He’s just embarrassed. It’s no big deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe looked up to glare at his friend, and it looked adorable. Ox was smitten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t normally come here,” Robbie explained, blinking at Ox through long lashes. “We stay in the city, usually, but we don’t run into customers a lot. And when we do they pretend we don’t exist because they’re usually with their families.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Ox said, nodding slowly. “Okay. I don’t - I don’t live in the city. I live here. In Green Creek. My mom used to work at this diner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Joe looked back up at Ox, smiling shyly. “It’s a really good diner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A happy little bubble burst in Ox’s chest, and he felt warm. “It is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to know what they were doing here at two a.m. if they normally stayed in the city, but he didn’t want to ask. He thought that car outside might be theirs, the one that looked like people were living out of it. He didn’t want to ask. It wasn’t his place. He needed to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I - ” Joe was still looking at him, and Ox was the shy one now, unsure of himself. He wanted to ask if he could give Joe his number, but he didn’t know how. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a thump, and Joe suddenly winced, jumping in his seat. He glared at Robbie, who was staring at him pointedly. Robbie had kicked him under the table. His eyes were determined as he stared at his friend with his arms crossed over his chest. Ox didn’t understand what was happening, and he felt awkward the longer he stood there above their table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Robbie blurted, “We need a place to stay tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robbie!” Joe snapped, cheeks flushing even more. He glared harder, eyes angry. “Shut up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You won’t say anything, and I don’t want to sleep in that stupid car. It’s cold out.” Robbie looked up at Ox. “Do you know if there’s a cheap motel or something around here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to stay there,” Ox said before he knew what he was doing. “It’s gross and has bugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie made a face. “Do you know if there’s anywhere else we can stay, then? Just for tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox’s first solution was to call Gordo, which he knew was a bad idea. Gordo would get mad. Gordo would be annoyed. Ox was twenty-three and he should be able to take care of this himself. But he didn’t know what to do. Gordo would know what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call Gordo,” he said, moving away from the table. “Outside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gordo?” Robbie asked, brows raising in amusement at the name. “Who’s he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend,” Ox said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Robbie smiled. “Thanks, Ox. You’re really nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Joe said suddenly, looking almost on the edge of tears for some reason. “We can stay somewhere else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox would do anything to take that look off his face, so he just said, “It’s okay. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox, I - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe, hey. It’s okay. It’s fine. I’ll call Gordo and we’ll figure something out.” He took out his phone and gestured to the exit, moving out of the diner. Kathleen was watching him curiously, a question in her eyes. He just shook his head at her, and she glanced back at the boys for a long minute before she went back to counting the cash in the register. She trusted Ox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cold outside, and Ox knew he wasn’t going to let Joe and Robbie sleep in that dirty car. He didn’t know if the two of them would even fit. He didn’t know what they were doing here, outside the city, but any ideas he could come up with weren’t good. The possibilities made his stomach turn. He wanted to take care of Joe. He needed to make sure he was gonna be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back through the diner window as he put the phone to his ear. Robbie and Joe were arguing now. Robbie looked annoyed, and Joe looked angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rang eight times before Gordo picked up. “Ox? What’s wrong?” Ox had woken him up, but his voice was clear through the speaker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your help,” Ox said, feeling guilty. “Diner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in 10,” Gordo said instantly, no hesitation. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you’ll see when you get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” Ox hung up before Gordo had the chance to say anything else. He was going to be so mad. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gordo was mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you going to that strip club was a bad idea. Look what happened. Things spiraled,” he said, pacing back and forth in front of his truck. “If you hadn’t gone, you’d never have met this kid, and I wouldn’t be here at three in the goddamn morning feeling guilty because I can’t let these kids sleep on the street. Fuck, Ox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox hung his head, waiting until Gordo was done with his tirade. Robbie and Joe were still in the diner. They’d stopped arguing, and now they were both sullenly staring down at the table. Gordo ran his hands through his hair and sighed, shaking his head. He leaned against his truck and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, lighting one with his lighter. He stared at Ox, shoulders slumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, don’t look like that, Ox. You know I don’t mean it. This is just a mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Ox mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your fault, kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox felt like it was, but he didn’t say anything. Gordo smoked his cigarette and stared through the diner window at Robbie and Joe. “Which one’s your crush?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox blushed, but he said, “Joe. The blonde one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’s Joe now, is he? Thought you said his name was Beau.” When Ox just shrugged, Gordo smirked half-heartedly. “And the other one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His friend. Robbie.” Ox noticed Gordo’s eyes linger on Robbie through the diner window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Here’s what we’re gonna do.” Gordo took a drag and blew smoke out into the air. “You’re gonna bring them out here, and they’re gonna get their story straight before I do anything to help them. You said they told you they usually stay in the city, right? So I want to know what they’re doing here this late at night. I need to know if they’re gonna bring trouble before I do anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox nodded, feeling that was fair. And he wanted to know, too. But he would feel better if Gordo was the one who asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went back into the diner to collect Robbie and Joe, who were whispering in hushed tones now. They both looked up when Ox approached their booth. Joe looked cautious, wary. Robbie had a bright smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gordo wants to talk to you both,” Ox said. He jerked his head towards the door. “Outside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie got up immediately, but Joe was slower to rise. He avoided touching Ox as he slid out of the booth, and he kept his eyes on the ground as he walked behind Robbie. Ox was surprised at the force of his hurt. He didn’t understand why Joe was acting this way, like he was ashamed. Ashamed of Ox, maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox didn’t want to regret that night at Heavenly Bodies. He didn’t want to regret anything about Joe. But he wondered if Joe regretted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo leaned against his truck outside, arms crossed over his chest in the posture he assumed when he was trying to look intimidating. He arched one eyebrow at Robbie and Joe. Joe stared evenly back at him, but Robbie’s eyes widened, and Ox could see his cheeks flush in the light coming from the diner. He had the hazy, lovestruck look of someone instantly besotted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh-oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Gordo noticed, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he looked at Robbie and Joe for a minute while he contemplated his words. Ox stood beside him, waiting for him to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s how this is gonna go,” Gordo finally said, standing up a little straighter. Robbie stood up straighter too. “I’m gonna ask you some questions. And you both are going to answer me with the truth. If I think you’re lying, we’re done here. I want to help you, but I need to know if I can trust you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you, a cop?” Joe asked defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m just looking out for Ox.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Joe’s shoulders slumped, and he looked at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Gordo said, looking between them both. Robbie was staring at him like he was the second coming of Christ. Ox couldn’t believe Gordo didn’t see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he did, and he was just very determinedly ignoring it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you at a diner in Green Creek this early?” Gordo asked, looking at Robbie, since he seemed to know he wasn’t going to get any easy answers out of Joe. “Ox tells me you’re from the city.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes we . . . we stay with our boss,” Robbie said, voice getting quieter. “At the strip club. Frank. He’s nice to us if we do things for him, and he lets us sleep in his guest room. But he - ” Joe’s hand shot out, grabbing Robbie’s wrist to keep him from saying anything more, but Robbie barreled on, a steely look in his eyes, “ - he hit Joe. So we left. If we don’t stay with Frank, sometimes we couch hop and stay with other people from the club, but we wanted to get out of the city.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage and fury like nothing he’d ever felt before rose like a firestorm in Ox, and his hands clenched into fists. Someone hit Joe. He couldn’t see the bruises or the marks, but the thought that they were hidden was enough to spark his anger. It wasn’t acceptable. It wasn’t right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Gordo sighed, like he could tell where this was going to go. “Alright. Has Frank ever hit you?” He glanced at Robbie, who shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing major,” he said. “Not like he did to Joe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still means neither of you are going back to that club.” Gordo’s tone made it sound like there would be no argument, but Joe glared at him angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to. It’s where we work. It’s the only way we can make money. We - we ran away from home and the strip club was the only place that would take us with no experience.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox’s eyes widened, some of his anger dissipating. They were runaways. He didn’t expect that. He thought they were something if they were living out of their car, but runaways didn’t cross his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you run from?” Gordo asked, eyes hard. “Or maybe I should be asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> you ran from.” Ox stiffened, eyes flickering between the boys. They didn’t flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need to tell you that,” Joe snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. But you’re an idiot if you think stripping is the only way to make money. I know it probably gets you some good cash, but there are other jobs you can get. Safer ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working there lets us keep a low profile,” Robbie explained quietly, eyes on the ground. “And the . . . no one would ever think to look for us there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean if your families come searching for you,” Ox spoke up finally, eyes on Joe, willing him to look at him. “Why did you run away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, this is stupid,” Joe said, starting to back towards the rusted sedan filled with crap that apparently belonged to him and Robbie. “We’re both adults, okay? We both know what we’re doing. We can take care of ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe,” Robbie said, trying to placate him. “Maybe we should just - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe,” Ox said, desperately. He couldn’t let him leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there must have been something in his voice, because finally, finally, Joe looked at him. He looked on the verge of emotions he didn’t want to release, and it made Ox’s heart twist painfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he said. “Just stay. We’ll figure it out, okay? I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe looked to Robbie for a long moment, and Ox and Gordo watched them have a silent conversation, the expressions crossing their faces like changing seasons. Robbie smiled at Joe, and it was a sad smile, full of secrets and a history and a past Ox wasn’t privy to and wasn’t sure he’d ever be. It hurt him, a little, but he shoved it away. He wasn’t sure he had the right to be hurt by that. He was just a stranger trying to help a boy he’d met in a strip club.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t just it. That couldn’t be just it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Joe sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. The fight went out of him when he looked back up at Ox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox was so relieved he couldn’t find words for a second, and he turned back to Gordo, knowing he would know what to do. Gordo sighed, scrubbing his stubbled cheek with his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he said, his voice marginally softer than it had been before. “It’s late. And neither of you are sleeping in that car tonight. Grab what you need from it, and Joe, why don’t you stay at Ox’s place for the night? Robbie, you can . . . stay with me. We’re close by to each other.” He looked like he knew it was a bad idea the moment the words left his mouth, but then he couldn’t take them back. Robbie’s breath hitched and he nodded excitedly, cheeks flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk in the morning,” Ox said. He smiled at Joe. “I make a mean breakfast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiny little smile that Joe gave him made Ox feel like his heart had wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like an angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, uh, have a guest room,” Ox said as he stepped into his apartment above the garage, Joe following a few steps behind him. He was walking slow, as if he were still unsure about this whole thing. “But the couch pulls out. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Ox,” Joe said with a tentative smile. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me just get some extra sheets and blankets.” Ox yawned as he scrubbed the back of his head. “They’re in the hall closet. Uh, make yourself comfortable, and if you’re still hungry there’s some food in the fridge or in the pantry. I don’t have a lot - need to go grocery shopping - but there’s enough to make a meal, if you want - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox,” Joe said softly, cutting him off with a smile. “I’m fine. Thank you.” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking almost shy as his eyes flickered around the apartment. Ox suddenly wanted him to like it so badly. He needed Joe to like it, wanted desperately to make a good impression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to talk about the night at the strip club, but he didn’t know how. He felt like if he opened his mouth and mentioned it, it would ruin what they’d shared, and that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to preserve that memory, to keep it pristine. If that was the only thing he would get with Joe, if nothing else would come of it, he wanted to remember it the way it had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he said, “Okay. Uh, I’ll get stuff for the couch. Hang on.” He left Joe standing in his tiny living room - pull-out couch, La-Z-Boy donated to him from Rico, TV, coffee table, a small bookshelf and not much else - and went to the hall closet near his bedroom. He pulled out random sheets and blankets, mind too busy to make them match. He came back into the living room with his arms full of fabric, and Joe chuckled to himself at the sight. Ox smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Joe said, uncrossing his arms and losing some of his tension. “Let me help.” He took the burden from Ox so that Ox could set up the couch, and then he watched him do it in silence. They put the sheets on the bed together, and Ox tried to arrange the blankets in a nice way. He put the couch pillows back on so Joe would have somewhere soft to rest his head. Ox had always thought they were good pillows, but now he was second-guessing everything about himself and his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” he asked, trying not to yawn again. It was hitting him now how late it was, and when he looked at Joe and saw the bags under his eyes, he felt guilty. Ox had just had one sleepless night, but Joe looked like he’d had a month full of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is great,” Joe said with another tentative smile. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do this. You and Gordo - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to,” Ox said quickly. “I want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe smiled again, and the things it did to Ox’s heart were earth-shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox desperately wanted to fill the silence, so he said, “Do you need pajamas?” He blushed fiercely at the thought of Joe sleeping in his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good,” Joe said, gripping the strap of the backpack he had slung over his shoulder. He and Robbie had each scrounged a few things from their car before Robbie went with Gordo in his truck - following him like an eager puppy - and Joe went with Ox. Gordo said they would leave the sedan at the diner overnight, and he would have Chris come pick it up and bring it into the shop tomorrow morning. It looked like it needed work, he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ox said, nodding too quickly. “Okay. I’ll let you get settled then. I’m gonna go . . . to bed. Yeah. Uh. My room is - it’s right down the hall if you - ” He stumbled over his words like a colt on new legs. “If you need me. I’ll be right there. And the bathroom is just through the kitchen there. If you get hungry during the night just help yourself to anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Joe said softly, shrugging off his backpack and his jacket. He still looked slightly apprehensive about this whole thing, but Ox could see that he was tired, and a warm bed was a warm bed, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored the hurt he felt at the thought that it could be just that simple to Joe. He just needed a place to sleep, that was all. Nothing more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox turned and went to his bedroom, pausing in his doorway to close his eyes. What a turn things had taken. He wondered if Joe and Robbie would leave tomorrow, go back to the city and the strip club and Frank. The thought rankled Ox. He knew Gordo wouldn’t let them leave, though, not without a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered how Gordo was faring with Robbie at his place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox didn’t close his bedroom door all the way. He left it open just a crack, enough to let light from the hallway in. Just in case Joe needed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he was tired, he thought he wouldn’t be able to sleep, not after the night he’d had. Or early morning, rather. It was almost four now, and Ox had to get up for work in the garage at six. But he thought Gordo might cut him some slack. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to settle in his bed. The thought of Joe outside his room, just feet away from him, made something in his stomach curl warmly. He remembered the decision he’d come to in the diner before he ran into Robbie and Joe - that he would go back to Heavenly Bodies and ask Joe out on a date. And now he was here, in Ox’s apartment, and Ox’s plans had been derailed. Now he didn’t know what to do, how to act. He doubted his feelings would change any time soon, and having Joe this close to him wasn’t going to help matters, but it didn’t seem right to ask him out just yet. He needed to make sure Joe would be okay first, whether that was helping him find a new job and staying away from Frank or helping him figure out what was going on with his family. He wanted to know why Joe and Robbie ran away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo had been right all along when he said this would be complicated. There were more questions than answers, and Ox didn’t know if any of the problems would or could be solved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he heard his mother’s voice in his head, telling him that he would find someone that would make him feel like he was flying. He pictured Joe’s face, soft and young and scared and trying to hide it. He pictured the way they’d kissed that first night in the club, and the way Joe had trembled in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d made Joe a promise. He’d promised they would figure it out. And Ox didn’t intend to go back on that promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Joe’s blue eyes in his mind, he managed to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ox was unprepared for the sight that greeted him when he woke up in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and glanced into the connecting living room to check on Joe. Ox stopped, the breath leaving his chest in a rush. Joe was spread out on his stomach on the pull-out couch, his back to Ox. The angel wings inked across his back and arms were washed in the light from the kitchen, and there were sweatpants riding low on his hips, the dimples in his back showing above the waistband. Ox’s mouth went a little dry, and he looked away quickly, opening the fridge in search of breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to be quiet, but when he cracked some eggs to go with his toast, Joe stirred. Ox forced himself not to watch him stretch, the muscles in his back moving as he turned over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Ox said, then had to clear his throat. Joe sat up slowly, reaching for his sweatshirt next to the bed. Ox had just a moment to think he didn’t want Joe to put it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Joe said, and oh, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was raspy and sexy from sleep, and Ox was nearly brought to his knees by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hungry?” Ox asked, focusing all his attention on his food. He heard the mattress springs creak as Joe got up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Joe said softly. “Thank you, Ox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make coffee, too,” Ox said as he heard Joe shuffle into the kitchen and take a seat at the small table. “Uh, I have flavors, if you want - French vanilla, I think, and some hazelnut - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that,” Joe said to Ox’s back. “Hazelnut. Thanks. I can make it, if you show me where the coffee is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox looked up from spreading butter on his toast to point to the cabinet above the sink. “In there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to his meal as Joe moved around him, careful not to touch him as they shared space. Ox didn’t want to scare him off or give him the wrong idea. He only wanted to help Joe, in whatever way he could. At the same time, he didn’t want to be too overbearing or seem too interested, because he thought that might scare Joe away, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were going to have to talk. Ox needed to get his feelings out one way or another, and he needed to know where Joe stood or it would eat him alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But later. There would be time to sort things out later. Ox had to get to work. He could talk to Gordo downstairs and figure out if he’d gotten anything else out of Robbie last night, decide where to go from here. Gordo would calm him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go to work,” Ox said, adding a few more eggs to the bowl he was mixing them in so there would be enough for Joe. “Downstairs in the garage. You can stay up here if you want, or you can come with me and I can . . . introduce you to the guys? And, uh, Gordo will be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come downstairs,” Joe said with a small smile. “I’ve gotta text Robbie, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Gordo will bring him along. He wouldn’t leave him alone at his house.” Ox’s eyes widened and he added quickly, “Not because he doesn’t trust him or anything, but it’s - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Ox,” Joe said, smile softening a bit. “I get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you sorry for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m . . .” Ox sighed, shoulders slumping as he fixed his eyes back on the food he was making. “I don’t know. It’s awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I shouldn’t have . . . “ Joe trailed off, shrugging listlessly. “It’s alright. You said we’d figure it out, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just the tiniest bit of hope, of near pleading in his voice that did Ox in. He could tell Joe didn’t mean to let it escape, and when it did, he looked angry with himself. Ox raised his head again to meet Joe’s gaze, and his heart danced in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he promised again, meaning it just as much as last night. When Joe smiled at him - still a little sadly; all of Joe’s smiles seemed to be sad - the kitchen warmed up considerably. “We’ll figure it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe nodded and went back to making the coffee, and they lapsed into silence while they both worked. Ox made scrambled eggs and toasted another slice of bread for Joe, fixing him a plate with careful hands. Joe poured Ox his own cup of coffee, seeming hesitant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Ox reassured him with a smile. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The eggs look really good,” Joe said when they sat down across from each other at the small table only meant for two. “I love breakfast food. It’s my favorite.” He seemed shy, admitting this, but it pleased Ox a ridiculous amount to know, to be given this little bit of new information about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? The diner serves it all day. Maybe we can go there for lunch, if you want,” Ox said, blushing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Joe looked up at Ox quickly and then looked away. He glanced down at the table. “Sure. I didn’t - we didn’t really eat much when we were there last night. Is the food good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best in town,” Ox said. “Everyone will tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” Joe’s smile was a little bigger now, and Ox immediately smiled back, happy to be talking with him like this. It was nice. “I remember you said last night that your mom used to work there, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox’s expression dimmed a little, and he cleared his throat. “Yeah. She died a few years back, when I was seventeen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s face shattered, his eyes filling with sympathy. His hand moved, as if he were going to reach out and take Ox’s hand across the table, but he didn’t. Instead he said quietly, “I’m really sorry, Ox.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I had Gordo and the boys at the shop to get me through it. And, uh, Jessie. She’s - a friend.” He faltered at that, but if Joe noticed, he didn’t say anything. He tried to put his smile back in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Gordo, he’s . . .” Joe spoke cautiously now, expression guarded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My best friend. Like my older brother and uncle and kinda my dad all rolled up into one,” Ox explained. “So are the rest of the guys. Chris, Tanner, and Rico. You’ll meet them today. They’re really great.” His cheeks flushed. “The three of them were with me the night we met. They took me to the club for my birthday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, he wished he hadn’t brought it up, because Joe’s body language became closed off at the first mention of the strip club. His shoulders tightened and his lips pressed together, eyes falling to his plate as he pushed his food around. Ox didn’t know what to do, so he just barreled on, opting for a quick subject change in a panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Gordo probably came off as a little tough last night, but he’s not a bad guy,” he said. “I promise. He was just worried for me, and he was concerned about you guys. I wish I could tell you he won’t ask any more questions, but he’s probably going to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe sighed. “Yeah, I figured.” He frowned, eyes narrowing into a glare. “Robbie will probably tell him everything, anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robbie seems nice,” Ox said, finishing off the last few bites of his breakfast. “You guys known each other a long time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since childhood,” Joe said. “We were neighbors. Grew up together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So their families knew each other, which meant both families were probably looking for them together. Ox resisted the urge to ask invasive questions. He wanted to know everything, but the last thing he wanted to do was act like an interrogative cop. He wanted Joe to trust him, to know that Ox was a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if friends was all they could ever be, Ox could live with that. He just couldn’t let Joe disappear. He had to keep him in his life somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s real nice,” Ox said sincerely. “I never really had a friend like that growing up. I don’t count Gordo since he’s so much older than me. Well, not that much older. He’s thirty-three, so only ten years. I mean I never really had someone my age.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” The corner of Joe’s mouth quirked up, a tiny bit of light sparkling in his blue eyes. “I find that hard to believe. Charming guy like you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox blushed, and the light in Joe’s eyes brightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh.” Ox stumbled, pausing to drink his coffee. He cleared his throat and avoided Joe’s eyes. “I had - friends. There was this guy Jeremy. But then he moved away, and after that there were just . . . people. Until Jessie came along, I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe looked like he wanted to say something, but when Ox glanced at his watch he realized how late it was. It wasn’t like he would ever really be that late - he lived right above the garage - but Gordo always said just because he lived upstairs didn’t mean he could slack off. He had to show up on time like everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably get going.” He stood up from the table, gathering their plates and empty coffee mugs. Joe was a little slower to rise, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, hands in his sweatshirt pockets. “I’ll just . . . throw some shoes on.” His voice got a little quieter, and he lowered his eyes when he shuffled back into the living room. It hadn’t occurred to Ox before, but now it hit him - the bag Joe had brought with him from his and Robbie’s car wasn’t that big. The sweatpants and sweatshirt he wore were old and worn out. He probably didn’t have much clothes with him. Ox didn’t know what else was in their car, but it couldn’t be a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first thought was to offer to take Joe out shopping after work today, but Ox shut it down before the words could leave his mouth. He didn’t want to offend Joe or do anything to upset the delicate balance they were finding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His second thought was to offer Joe some of his own clothes to wear, but he didn’t think that was a good idea either. So he bit his lip and went to his room to grab his work shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gordo looked exhausted when Ox met him in his office, dark circles under his eyes. He sighed when Ox shut the door behind him. They’d left Joe and Robbie out with the guys, who were introducing themselves with their usual flair. Ox hoped Rico didn’t mention anything about Bambi or the strip club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go with him last night?” Gordo asked, scrubbing a hand over his face as he slumped down in his chair behind his desk. He nodded his head towards the office door to indicate Joe, and Ox shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. He’s . . .” He didn’t have the words to say what it was, to describe what was happening or how he felt. “I don’t want to mess this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, kid,” Gordo said, voice a little softer. “I tried doing some research last night, looked up information to see if there were any ongoing cases about recent runaways or missing persons. I just used their first names, but nothing useful came up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go with Robbie?” Ox asked, remembering the way Robbie had looked at Gordo last night. At the aggrieved sound Gordo made at the question, Ox guessed something had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo sighed again, looking mildly perturbed. “Little fucker tried to crawl into bed with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox’s eyes widened. He blinked. Then he laughed. He couldn’t help it. He hid his mouth behind his hand when Gordo glared, but he couldn’t stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nice, real funny,” Gordo snapped, hand clenching into a fist over the pen he was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Ox said, swallowing his laughter. “I’m sorry. It’s just - you really didn’t see it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See what?” One dark eyebrow rose, as if daring Ox to say what he was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Gordo. Don’t play dumb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man’s eyes narrowed. “It can’t happen, Ox. He’s too young. He’s vulnerable and not in a position where I would even think about doing that, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wanted to, which I wouldn’t. I would never.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Ox raised his hands in a placating gesture. “But just - let him down easy, okay? He’s a nice guy. Seems sweet. And he’s Joe’s friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sweet.” Gordo rolled his eyes, and Ox grinned. “We gotta find somewhere else for them to stay. Or maybe we can switch. You can have Robbie and I’ll take Joe. At least I know Joe won’t get any ideas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox’s smile dimmed, and he let his eyes fall to his lap. He knew Gordo was probably right. Joe and Robbie couldn’t stay with them forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wanted them - wanted Joe - to stay in Green Creek. He didn’t want him to go back to the city. To that club. To his boss. It was selfish thinking, but Ox let himself think it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo could see it plain on his face, and he sighed, shoulders slumping. “Ox. You know they can’t stay here. They’ve got people looking for them. We gotta help them get back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t sound like they want to go back home,” Ox said. “And they’re not minors. They can make that decision for themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their parents deserve to know where they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if they ran away for a good reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what, Ox? Give me a good reason.” Gordo stared at him, eyebrow raised. Ox bit the inside of his cheek and tried to hold back his frustration. He didn’t want to be angry with Gordo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they were being abused,” he said, hating the idea of it. He didn’t want to think about that possibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They probably were,” Gordo said, his tone darkening. Ox’s heart lurched when he remembered that Gordo knew what abuse looked like. He recognized the signs.  “Maybe not by their families, but definitely by their boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Ox asked, defiance creeping into his voice. “We don’t know their families.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is exactly my point, Ox. We don’t know them. At all. We don’t know who they are. I don’t need this kind of mess around my business, Ox. Or around you. I want you to be safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m twenty-three years old,” Ox said, hands clenching into fists. “I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when it comes to your heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words left Ox a little speechless, and he sat back, slumping in his chair. Gordo looked a little uncomfortable at the emotions he’d just expressed, and his cheeks colored. He scraped a hand over his mouth and cleared his throat, looking away to organize expense reports on the desk in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about it later,” he said, pushing up from his chair. “Get to work. Go make sure the boys aren’t torturing Joe and Robbie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox sighed and stowed the things he wanted to say for now. He schooled his face into a smile when he emerged from the office and saw Joe standing near the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Robbie laugh with the shop boys. Robbie looked comfortable in their presence, relaxed and at ease, where Joe’s body language was tense and guarded. Robbie’s eyes widened when Gordo came out of the office, and he blushed and looked away from him. Rico grinned wide when he caught it, and Ox almost groaned. Gordo was going to kill them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Ox said when he walked up to Joe, shoving his hands in his pockets. “They didn’t give you too much shit, did they?” He nodded his head towards the guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe shook his head, giving Ox a small smile. His shoulders loosened a little. “Nah, they didn’t bother me. They’re just . . . loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox laughed. “Yeah, they can be like that. They’re good people, though. Everyone in Green Creek is. It’s a good place.” He stopped himself from going any farther, because he realized he sounded like he was trying to entice Joe to stay, and that was the opposite of what he and Gordo had just discussed. Ox cleared his throat and picked up his toolbox from where it sat against the wall by their feet. When he moved over to his current project, an old vintage Corvette he was restoring, Joe followed him tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ever worked with cars before?” Ox asked as he bent over the hood, propped open with a crowbar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Joe said, peering into the car curiously. “Our car is always breaking down on the road, so me and Robbie know how to jump-start it and change the tires. That’s about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take a look at it for you, if you want.” Chris had gone to pick it up from the diner and brought it into the shop early, before Joe and Ox came downstairs. It sat in one of the available ports, still half-filled with scattered belongings. Ox had to stop himself from thinking too long about what it must have been like for Joe and Robbie to live out of it. There was barely enough room for the two of them to sleep in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Joe said, backing slightly away from the Corvette, arms crossed again, like he was sheltering himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to, Joe,” Ox said softly, refusing to look away from him. “I like cars. This is the kinda stuff I do for a living, yeah? And I can show you how it’s done, so you can learn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Joe nodded. “Okay.” He glanced at Ox and then at the ground, blushing. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox felt fluttery inside, like he was a teenager with a crush. “Don’t be. We’ll see what’s up with your car, see if we can’t fix it, and then we’ll go to the diner for lunch. Robbie can come too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Joe said, scuffing at the garage floor with his boot. He looked over at his friend and smirked. “It might be hard to pull Robbie away, though. He looks like he’s having fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rico had an arm slung over Robbie’s shoulders, rattling off the names of mechanical bits and parts as Robbie listened with rapt attention. Gordo was grumbling to himself while Chris jibed him, whispering something with a smile that made Gordo glare, and Tanner was turning up the radio. Robbie seemed to fit naturally into the picture. His eyes kept drifting to Gordo and then away every time Gordo looked up. Ox watched Gordo stare at him with a frown for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox silently hoped Gordo would change his mind about Joe and Robbie staying in town. He hoped Gordo would become more open to Robbie. Ox thought Robbie might be good for him. Gordo had his friends and his family here, but as long as Ox had known him, he’d been lonely. He needed someone. It didn’t even have to be romantic at first - Gordo was right about Robbie being young - but maybe someday, if Robbie stayed long enough, it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange to picture it, but it wasn’t bad. Ox shook his head and shut down his thoughts when they started shifting to Joe again, and how the two of them would turn out. He still intended to talk to Joe about his feelings, at least so they could have honesty between them. Tonight, when they were alone. He’d do it then. Ox just needed to know if he had a chance. If Joe was interested in him, if Joe wanted something with him beyond the one night they’d had, the hour they’d shared, then they could try it out and see what happened. But if he wasn’t, if Joe really didn’t feel anything for him other than friendship, at least Ox would know and he could truly start to move on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Ox said, calling Joe’s attention back to him. “Let’s go look at your car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe looked over his shoulder at the Corvette as they moved away from it. “How old is that one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox could see interest in his eyes, and he latched onto it immediately, eager to please. “1963 Corvette Stingray. It was totally stripped and broken-down when the guy we got it from brought it in. He was moving out of town and said his wife wouldn’t let him keep the car. Gordo’s letting me restore it all myself, and then I can decide whether to keep it or sell it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should keep it,” Joe said quickly, eyes widening a little. “But it’s probably worth a lot of money.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if I fix it up right, I can get a really good price for it,” Ox said. He shrugged. “I don’t know. I already have my truck. I don’t really need anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But this one’s special,” Joe said. “You’ve put a lot of work into it. Even I can tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox smiled, feeling warm. “You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Joe blushed and smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe when I’m done with it, I’ll take you for a drive.” He blushed the minute the words left his mouth, and the way Joe’s face lit up in surprise gave him another fluttery feeling in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Joe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d be awesome. I’d really like that.” His smile was shy now, cheeks pink, and Ox felt like he was wrapping himself tighter in this whole thing, and pretty soon he wasn’t going to be able to find his way out of it. He didn’t know if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still thinking of a color to paint it when I’m done,” he said, focusing his eyes on Joe’s car as he popped the hood so he wouldn’t get distracted by Joe’s face. “It was originally red, but that’s too flashy for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green,” Joe suggested. “Dark green, like a forest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly it was like Ox had never even thought about painting it any other color than that. He smiled. “Okay. Green it is. For you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Joe hid his smile in his shoulder when he turned his face, and Ox tried to compose himself. He lifted the hood of Joe and Robbie’s car and examined what was underneath. It was old, that much was clear - the engine was rusted and the parts were outdated, mishmashed together like some child had tried to complete a puzzle and forced pieces together that didn’t belong. If Ox had to guess, he’d say Joe and Robbie probably bought the car off someone for cheap when they’d run away from home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gordo, come here a sec.” He called Gordo over to get a second opinion. Gordo took one look at the car and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a miracle this thing still runs at all,” Gordo told Joe. Something in his tone or the way he said it must have bothered Joe, because his eyes narrowed, expression turning spiteful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind that,” Ox said quickly, glaring at Gordo. “Can we fix it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo sighed and looked at it again. “Needs a new fuel pump, and a new transmission, looks like. The alternator looks shot, too. Engine looks alright, but the radiator might be on its way out.” His jaw clenched, eyes hardening in frustration, and Ox realized what he was thinking before Gordo said it. The car was old. They didn’t have the parts for it here, so they’d have to special order them if they wanted to fix it. It would take two weeks, at least, for the parts to arrive. Which meant Robbie and Joe would have to stay in Green Creek until the car was ready, unless they left it here and found another way to travel. But Ox doubted they had much money between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to seem too happy in front of Gordo, but he only partially succeeded. Gordo caught the tail-end of his smile and sighed gruffly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Car got a manual?” he asked, turning to Joe. Joe shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guy we bought it from lost it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Gordo turned back to the car. “Well, it’s an Oldsmobile, year 2000 if I had to guess, and they don’t even make these cars anymore. Oldsmobiles were discontinued years ago. So it’s gonna be a bitch to find the parts we need for it. I can scrounge around here, but I doubt we have anything that’ll work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s face fell with each word. Ox could see his shoulders slumping, the light draining out of him, anxiety filling his eyes. He would’ve done anything to take it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have the Corvette,” he blurted without thinking. Gordo’s head snapped to Ox, and Joe’s eyes shot wide open in shock. He shook his head quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t - it’s yours, Ox, and we - we can’t pay for it - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take my truck, then,” he offered, shrugging. “I don’t need two cars. And you and Robbie need one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave you that truck,” Gordo grumbled. Ox ignored him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Robbie had come over to investigate, seeing them all congregated around the Oldsmobile. He stood next to Joe, questions in his eyes. Ox summarized the situation as best he could, and Robbie blinked, eyes wide. He and Joe both had doe eyes. It was ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d give us your car?” Robbie asked, smiling. “That’s so nice of you, Ox. You’re so sweet. But we can’t really afford to get a new one. We haven’t been working at the club long enough to save up that much money. I mean, we have some, but we’re saving it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d give you a discount,” Ox said. “Or you could just have it for free. I don’t need the money - ” He stopped himself from saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>And you do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t want to offend. Joe already looked like he was going to run from the garage, and Ox desperately wanted to fix things. Joe had smiled at him just a minute ago. Ox wanted to keep that expression on his face forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about this?” Gordo already looked like he was going to regret his words. He closed his eyes and raised his head to the ceiling, as if praying to an unseen god. He took a deep breath and then let it out, unclenching his fists. “You both can work here, for however long it takes to work off what the cost of the car would be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox almost grinned. He knew Gordo wouldn’t last very long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe shook his head, but Robbie nodded enthusiastically. “Really? Okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to work here, Joe, I can ask over at the diner to see if they have any open positions. They might need a waiter or a dishwasher, if you don’t mind that kind of work,” Ox said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe looked torn, opening his mouth to say something and then shutting it. He looked at Robbie and gestured to the door of the shop. Robbie sighed and nodded. He turned back to Ox and Gordo with a smile. “Give us a second. We’re gonna go outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched the boys go, and when they were gone, Ox looked at Gordo. Gordo pointed a finger at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear a damn word,” he said, and stomped off. Ox chuckled to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went back over to his Corvette while Joe and Robbie talked outside. He could guess what they were talking about, and part of him wanted to eavesdrop so badly, but he didn’t. He stayed where he was and pretended to ignore the feeling of burning hope in his chest. He would do anything to get Joe to stay. Anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long the boys stayed outside, but it was a while until they came back in, long enough that Ox started to think maybe they’d just made a run for it. Right when he’d decided to go outside and check, Robbie pulled Joe back into the garage. Robbie was grinning brightly, and Joe looked resigned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Ox smiled at him, he smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a little one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, Ox, you’ve brought some new faces around! Who are your friends, huh?” The waitress, Casey, had a beaming smile when she approached their table at the diner. It was just Ox, Joe, and Robbie - Gordo thought it was best that just the three of them go to lunch, and he’d made the shop boys stay behind. Another time, he said, they’d go out together. Ox had frowned, but Joe tugged on his hand and told him it was fine. Ox had driven the three of them to Oasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Joe,” Ox said. “And Robbie.” Robbie grinned at Casey, and she winked at him. Joe looked at her quickly and smiled before he looked back at the menu. Joe was sitting next to Ox, and Robbie was on their other side - Ox had thought that was a good sign, when Joe sat down next to him instead of his best friend. Ox tried not to read too much into it, but he felt good about it. He liked sitting this close to Joe. This was the closest they’d been since the night they met. Their legs were almost touching under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to see you makin’ new friends, Ox,” Casey said happily. “Good for you. What’ll y’all have?” Ox blushed at Casey’s words - he was twenty-three, god dammit, and just because she’d graduated high school two years before him, she always thought she could treat him like a younger brother - but he caught Joe’s smile out of the corner of his eye, and it didn’t matter so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’ll have an order of cheese fries, the cheeseburger with the secret sauce and caramelized onions, cooked medium rare, please, a Coke, some of the jalapeno poppers for an appetizer, and an Oreo milkshake.” Ox’s eyes widened with each thing Robbie ordered, and he spouted off the menu items so fast that Casey had to rush to write them down on her pad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe groaned quietly and hung his head in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so let me see if I got that.” Casey read Robbie’s order back to him, and he nodded with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s it! Oh, wait, can I add a slice of lemon meringue pie to that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure can,” Casey said, looking at Ox as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where’d you find this kid? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was amused by him, Ox could tell. Casey turned to Joe, who refused to meet her eyes. “And what about you, sugar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a plain toasted bagel with cream cheese,” he muttered. “And a lemonade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it. No dessert for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe shook his head, and Casey turned to Ox, eyebrow raised. “The usual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ox said. “Add a slice of that pie onto mine, too. Thanks, Casey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Ox. I’ll go get these orders in for you.” She whisked away, and as soon as she was gone, Joe glared at Robbie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re paying for all of it, you know that, right?” he hissed, eyes angry slits. Robbie frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh, yeah. I wouldn’t make Ox pay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t waste our money - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J, relax. I’m gonna work at the garage, remember?” Robbie’s eyes lit up, his excitement palpable. “It’s gonna be awesome. I can’t wait to learn about cars. I’ve always kinda wanted to be a car guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you haven’t,” Joe said accusingly. “You’ve wanted to be a dancer since you were five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Robbie crossed his arms over his chest, slumping against the booth. Ox didn’t know if he should intervene, so he stayed silent, looking down at the table. Casey came back with their drinks in a few minutes, and as she was setting them down, Robbie said, “Hey, do you guys have any open positions here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe glared so hard at him that Ox was surprised Robbie’s skin didn’t melt right off. Joe clearly wanted to kill him, but Robbie was undeterred. Ox sort of admired it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Ox reached over and took Joe’s hand under the table. When he squeezed it, the expression of surprise on Joe’s face morphed into something softer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, we do!” Casey tossed her hair over her shoulder, setting Joe’s drink down in front of him. “You lookin’ for work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, my friend Joe is,” Robbie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casey turned to Joe, cheeks dimpling. “Well, you’re in luck. One of our waiters just up and quit on us to go work at some fancy-schmancy restaurant.” She rolled her eyes in disdain. “Better tips there, he says, but I don’t believe it. Anyway. I can put your name in with Sandy, the boss. She’ll probably interview you today or tomorrow if you want. You got experience?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working for tips?” Joe mumbled under his breath. “Yeah.” Then, louder, he said, “Tomorrow would be good.” He looked like he knew he didn’t have any other choice, and Ox could tell Robbie was going to get an earful later, but Robbie didn’t seem to care. He looked smug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Casey tapped the table. “I’ll give Sandy a call and let her know. By the time I get the check for y’all today I’ll have a time for you to meet tomorrow. Sandy’s sweet, so don’t worry. She’s a good boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know her,” Ox said to Joe, wanting to reassure him. He didn’t want Joe to hate his time in Green Creek. Ox wanted him to love everything about the town where he’d grown up. He wanted Joe to see what Ox saw. “You’ll like her. I promise.” He squeezed Joe’s hand again. Just holding it was making his head spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Joe said, his face softening another fraction. He looked back up at Casey. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, sugar.” She disappeared again. Robbie feigned innocence as he sipped his drink through his straw while Joe resumed glaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Robbie said. Ox had to hide his smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For lack of a better arrangement, they decided that Joe would continue to stay with Ox, and Robbie would continue to stay with Gordo, until or unless Gordo foisted him off onto one of the guys. Which was a high possibility, if Gordo’s patience wore thin. Rico’s place was big enough for two, and so was Chris’s, since Jessie had moved out and gotten her own space by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie met Robbie and Joe two days after their first night in Green Creek. For some reason, Ox was nervous when she walked into the garage to bring her brother his lunch. He hadn’t expected her to show up, and Joe was right there, watching him work on his Corvette. Jessie paused when she caught sight of Joe, raising an eyebrow. She cleared her throat to make her presence known, smiling wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see I’ve missed a few things,” she said, handing Chris his lunch as he came over to hug his sister. Chris backed away and gave Ox an apologetic glance as Jessie approached him. Ox held back a sigh. “Who’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jessie,” Ox said. “This is Joe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessie stuck out her hand. “Nice to meet you, Joe. I’m Jessie. Ox’s friend. Chris’s sister,” she added almost as an afterthought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox hung back awkwardly as Joe shook her hand, glancing between the two of them. He was cautious, but he smiled back at Jessie. “Hi. Nice to meet you too. I’m Ox’s . . . friend. Yeah. I’m his friend too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” Jessie laughed. “Well, good. You can never have too many friends, and Ox is a good one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie appeared then, cheek smudged with grease. He was really leaning into his new job as assistant mechanic, insisting he wore the dark coveralls that the shop boys all wore as work uniforms. They hung off him, thin as he was, but he wore them with pride. He grinned at Jessie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” His enthusiasm seemed to catch Jessie off guard, because her eyes widened and she leaned back a little, though the smile stayed on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said. “I’m Jessie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris’s sister?” Robbie guessed. “He mentioned you yesterday. I can see the resemblance. Nice to meet you.” He shook her hand before he nudged Joe and returned to his work with Rico and Tanner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox tried to focus on his Corvette, leaving Jessie and Joe to flounder in conversation. Jessie took the lead, asking harmless, curious questions, while Joe gave brief, vague answers. It was clear he didn’t want to reveal too much information, but it was obvious from the way Ox could feel Jessie’s persistent eyes on him that she knew something was up. He’d told her about Joey from the strip club, and Jessie was smart enough to make the connection on her own. He hadn’t told her the story of how Joe and Robbie had turned up in Green Creek, and truthfully, the thought hadn’t crossed Ox’s mind that he should call her and give her a heads up. He’d been too preoccupied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d mentioned Jessie to Joe over breakfast on their first morning together, but he hadn’t divulged the particulars of their relationship. But Joe was smart himself, and Ox knew he was likely gathering his own conclusions. Their tones were friendly enough as they spoke to each other. Ox convinced himself he was imagining the tension in the air. He was just paranoid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could stay longer,” Jessie said, neatly excusing herself. “But I should get back to work. I’m sure I’ll see you again soon, though, Joe. And you too, Robbie.” She raised her voice so Robbie would hear her, and he waved goodbye at her with that same grin on his face. Joe looked slightly relieved that she was leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” he said. “Yeah, I guess I’ll - I’ll see you.” He hesitated, stuttering over his words, and Ox hoped it wasn’t because of the open-endedness to the statement. They hadn’t talked about exactly how long Joe and Robbie would be staying. For now, it seemed up in the air. Gordo had proposed they stay for as long as it would take to work off the cost of fixing their car, but it hadn’t been decided yet how long that would be. There was still a question mark at the end of their presence in Green Creek. Robbie seemed content to stay at the garage and work with the boys forever, and Joe’s interview with Sandy, the manager of Oasis, had apparently gone well yesterday afternoon. He was supposed to start training as a waiter - albeit reluctantly - over the weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there were things hanging over their heads still. The matter of Joe and Robbie’s families, for one. Ox knew Gordo wasn’t going to let it go until he found out the whole truth. Ox wanted to let it be - ignorance was bliss - but he knew Gordo wouldn’t let him. Gordo would keep digging until he got the information he wanted, and then he would tell it to Ox and make him do something about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was the matter of Frank, Joe and Robbie’s boss at the strip club. They hadn’t gone into too much detail on the night outside Oasis in the very early morning, but Ox got the feeling they hadn’t left things on good terms with their boss, and that Frank was the kind of man who was accustomed to getting what he wanted. So not only were their families looking for them, but Frank probably was too. And the strip club was a lot closer to Green Creek than Joe and Robbie’s former homes probably were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something to be said for hiding in plain sight, though, and Ox hoped Green Creek’s small size and general sense of averageness would be a good enough excuse for Frank to pass right over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jessie left, Joe went back to quietly watching Ox work on his car. Ox could feel those blue eyes focused on him and tried not to act too conscious of it. He felt a stupid need to show off to impress Joe with his knowledge of cars, but he didn’t want to be that kind of guy. He poured his focus into his work instead, enjoying Joe’s silent presence by his side. He wondered what they’d do when they went upstairs to his apartment tonight. So far, Joe had just been sleeping on the pull-out couch, and last night they’d played video games together. Ox thought tonight he would work up the courage to talk to Joe about his feelings. He’d chickened out the first night, but he couldn’t avoid it anymore. Because his feelings weren’t going away. He’d accepted that, and now it was time to do something about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think he’d ever been more scared in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want a drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Beer’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Joe sat on the couch, Ox ducked his head into his fridge and breathed in the cold air. He grabbed two beer bottles, the last two he had left, and hoped it would be enough liquid courage for him to get the words out right. He didn’t even know what he was going to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joe, I want to be with you. Joe, I can’t stop thinking about kissing you. Joe, I want you to stay here. With me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In Ox’s head, all of it ended in a scenario where Joe rejected him, where he came up with a reason why he couldn’t, or they shouldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last few days with Joe had been filled with an unacknowledged weight between them both. Ox didn’t know if Joe planned on ignoring it forever, but he wasn’t going to. He just needed to know where they stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard his mother’s voice in his head again, telling him that one day he was going to find someone who made him feel like he was flying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just looking at Joe set his stomach in knots. Thinking of the minutes they’d shared in the private room at Heavenly Bodies set his heart racing, turned his body hot. Casual touches shared between them - brushing hands, a pat on the shoulder, just sitting next to each other - it all drove him wild. There had to be something there. There had to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Joe said with a smile as Ox handed him the beer. He sat down beside him. They were watching a movie that was playing on TV, an action flick that Ox remembered going to see in theaters with Gordo and the guys. Rico had dragged them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox sat through it for as long as he could. When a commercial came on, he took a long sip of his beer, swallowed, and said, “Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed the best way to start, but Ox noted the change in Joe’s body immediately. The tight shoulders, the wary expression, the guarded eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Joe said. “What do you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re friends,” Ox said quietly. “Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only a moment’s hesitation. “Yeah, Ox. Friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be . . . more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe wouldn’t meet his eyes. “You don’t mean that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Of course I do.” Ox put his beer down on the coffee table and reached out to take Joe’s hand, but Joe moved away from him, shaking his head. Ox’s heart lodged in his throat. “I think about the night we met all the time. I want to kiss you again. I want to get to know you, Joe, as more than a friend. I have feelings for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t. You think you do. You don’t. People like me, we don’t - everyone thinks they have feelings for me after they meet me, but it’s not true. It’s just lust. You’re not the first guy who’s thought they liked me.” Joe had edged over all the way to the other side of the couch, and Ox felt the distance between them like miles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I do like you,” he said, unable to keep the hurt from his voice. Joe winced. “When you kissed me that night, when we touched . . . I’ve never felt anything like that before. It hasn’t been that way with anyone. Before you showed up in Green Creek, I’d made up my mind to go back to the club and find you and ask you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t work,” Joe insisted, voice hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Because you’re a stripper? I don’t care about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Joe snapped. His hands were clenched into fists, and he unfurled them slowly, eyes on his fingers. “Beau . . . isn’t me. That’s not who I am. But that’s who you were with that night, that’s who you like. Not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me get to know the real you,” Ox said, near desperation. “I know what I feel. And it’s real. It has to be, because it has kept me up almost every night since I met you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe shook his head. He squeezed his eyes shut. Bravely, Ox moved closer to him on the couch. He took his hand and held it between both of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we just . . . try? Try it out and see if it goes anywhere?” he asked, voice quiet. “If you don’t . . . feel the same things for me, that’s fine. We can be friends. I’m happy with that, Joe. I’d love to have you as my friend, as long as you get to stay in my life.” He blushed. He hadn’t meant to say that much out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long minute, Joe looked up at him. His eyes were wet. “Why? Why me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox shrugged. “There’s something about you. You’re special.” He couldn’t explain it more than that, and he knew it was lame, but it was all he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Joe said. “I’m nobody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not.” Ox put his hand on Joe’s cheek. “You’re Joe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe let out a breath and shook his head, but he didn’t move away. Ox smiled, waiting for him to smile back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never dated anyone before,” Joe admitted shyly, his voice quiet. He looked down at his lap. “But I’m - I’m not a virgin. Does that bother you?” His cheeks were bright red and he wouldn’t make eye contact, and for a moment Ox wondered if losing his virginity had been a good experience or not. He hoped so, for Joe’s sake. He deserved someone who was kind to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ox said. “It doesn’t. I don’t care. And we can take things slow, if you want. One step at a time. I just - I really, really want to take you out. Get to know you the proper way.” There was still hesitation on Joe’s face, so Ox added, “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I won’t pry about your family, and I’ll tell Gordo to back off. We don’t have to talk about the stripping, either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an agonizingly long moment, Joe nodded. In the long pause, Ox watched every change on his face, every alteration of his expression as Joe thought it through, considered it, weighed the pros and cons in his head. But finally, he looked up and met Ox’s eyes. He smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox was so relieved that he thought he might cry, but he didn’t. He just smiled back. “Great. That’s great. I promise it’ll be good, Joe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox,” Joe said, reaching over to turn off the TV with the remote. When he turned back, his face was determined. “Kiss me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned forward, framed Joe’s soft face between his hands, and kissed him like he had on the night they’d met. Tender and gentle, exploratory, slow and sweet. Joe’s breathing hitched as he wrapped his arms around Ox’s neck, and somehow he ended up in Ox’s lap. Ox kissed him deeper, making up for all the time he hadn’t gotten to kiss him or touch him since they’d met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was being stupid,” Joe said when Ox pulled away to kiss his neck. He gasped, his hands fisting in Ox’s dark hair. “When we met, and you kissed me, I couldn’t stop thinking about it and I thought I saw something in your eyes when you looked at me, but I told myself I was being stupid. It wasn’t real. It’s never real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was,” Ox insisted, biting down gently on his neck. “I promise it was real. I like you, Joe. So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you, too,” Joe whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s all we need,” Ox said. He brought his chin down and kissed him again, thumb brushing over his cheek. Joe’s tongue pushed into his mouth and Ox opened to let him in, savoring the taste of him. He liked having Joe in his lap like this, being able to hold him. He wanted to protect Joe. To take care of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t tell him that just yet; it wasn’t time. Maybe in a while, after they’d gotten to know each other better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t do anything more than make out that night, kissing until their lips were numb and their jaws were sore. They fell asleep together, curled up on the pull-out couch. Joe asked shyly if Ox would spoon him, because he’d never been spooned before and he wanted to know what it was like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox was all too happy to oblige.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smut time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So you and Jessie dated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ox blushed and rubbed the back of his head, looking at the wall. Joe grinned. “For a long time. She . . . she was there for me after my mom died, so I kinda held onto her. We both held onto it for probably longer than we should have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re still friends,” Joe pointed out. “That’s really nice that you can still be friends.” He sounded like he meant it, and Ox smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is. I’m lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe glanced down at his food, moving his fork around. His next question was hesitant, cautious. “Have you dated anyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. Um, I’ve hooked up with a couple of people. But nothing serious besides Jessie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Joe almost looked relieved, and he smiled. “Cool. I mean, not cool, but - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Ox said. “I get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robbie’s the only one I’ve ever had,” Joe said. “We never dated, but we’ve been best friends for a long time, so we kinda decided to just . . . do everything together. We were each other’s first kiss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute.” Ox grinned. He wasn’t surprised, and he was glad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, we were also each other’s first time.” Joe blushed. “Before we came to Oregon. We were sixteen, I think? Maybe seventeen. And we decided that we didn’t want to wait around for it to happen with other people, and we both trusted each other, so why not?” He shrugged, passing it off, and cleared his throat. “It was nice, though. A little awkward, ‘cuz we both couldn’t stop laughing.” He smiled at the memory, and Ox was glad twice over. He was happy that it had been with someone Joe knew and trusted and not some random stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My real first time was with Jessie,” Ox said. “But I’d experimented before that. Remember I mentioned I had a friend named Jeremy once?” When Joe nodded, Ox grinned. “He was my first kiss. My first real crush, too. I was devastated when he moved away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t keep in touch?” Joe asked. Ox shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think to ask for his new address, and we were young, you know, so he probably didn’t remember mine. Back then we would’ve had to send letters to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could probably find him on the Internet now, if you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” The thought was kind of enticing, and Ox tucked it away for later. He hadn’t thought about Jeremy much since he’d moved away, but now he remembered how close they’d been. It would be nice to talk to him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were only a couple kids from my neighborhood I was friends with besides Robbie,” Joe said. “A girl named Jade and this one weird kid who asked us to call him Slayer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox laughed, delighted by the sight of Joe’s grin. “Sounds like a fun guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jade was nice, but me and Robbie mostly stuck to each other. We were each other’s dates to prom and all the school dances growing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom. And he was nineteen, so at least Joe had probably finished high school before he’d run away, Ox thought, filing the information away in his brain. But he’d promised he wouldn’t ask about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you go to a lot of dances?” Ox asked. “I remember you saying in the diner that Robbie always wanted to be a dancer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe nodded, smiling at another memory. “Yeah. He would drag me to every single one. I never liked dancing as much as him, but it was his favorite thing. He took classes for a while. He really likes ballet. I think part of him still wants to be a professional ballet dancer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should do it,” Ox said encouragingly. “Nothing stopping him, is there? I think there’s even a small studio in town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? He’ll be ecstatic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you? What did you want to be when you were growing up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe shrugged, pausing to take a bite of his food before he answered. They were eating lunch at the diner, just the two of them this time. Their first date, Ox guessed, though he didn’t really count it. He was making plans for their first real date; he wanted it to be special. He wanted Joe to remember it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It changed every year,” Joe said. “The first thing I remember wanting to be is an astronaut. I loved the sky and the stars. Still do. But I don’t think I could be an astronaut. Then I wanted to be a musician, but that didn’t work out.” He made a face, and Ox laughed. “Then it was an architect, then a chef, then a deep-sea fisherman, then a pawnbroker. I went all over the place.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about now?” Ox asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Joe said, his voice a bit quieter. “I don’t think I’m really that passionate about anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find something,” Ox assured him. “Don’t worry. A lot of people don’t figure out what they want to do with their lives until they’re older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not you,” Joe said. Ox shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was always the garage for me. I looked up to Gordo and the guys so much as a kid, and all I wanted was one of those work shirts with my name stitched on it. I remember the day they finally gave me one for my birthday, I thought I was dreaming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks good on you.” Joe blushed when the words left his mouth, and he looked down at the table. “I mean, uh, you fit. In the garage. I can tell you belong there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox smiled. He felt absurdly happy. Boldly, he reached across the table and took Joe’s hand. Joe’s eyes widened a little, but he didn’t pull away. He returned Ox’s smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you excited to start the job tomorrow?” Ox asked. Joe shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess. I’ve never waited before, so I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll do great. The guys want to come in and bother you to see how you do, but I’ll tell them to stay away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Joe said with a smirk. “I’m kinda nervous. Like, what if I drop someone’s drink and spill it over them? Or I can’t hold the platter thingy that has all the plates on it cuz it’s too heavy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he was adorable. Ox wanted to kiss him. Joe must’ve been able to tell by the look on his face, because he blushed again. It just made him even cuter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise it’ll be fine.” Ox squeezed his hand. “You’re gonna be awesome at it, and you’ll get great tips. Do you believe me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe looked up from his plate and smiled shyly. “Yeah, Ox. Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Feeling brave, he winked. Joe’s smile, his real smile, felt like a gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox tried to stow his thoughts of kissing and . . . other things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There would be time for that later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ox would wait for as long as Joe needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Sunday, a week and a few days after Joe and Robbie had arrived in Green Creek, Bambi showed up at the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox should’ve been expecting it. She was Rico’s girlfriend, and she’d showed up a few times before to bring him lunch or drive him home at the end of the day. She always brought light and laughter into the garage, bouncy and bubbly no matter what. Chris and Tanner made fun of Rico for the way she doted on him, and Gordo told her not to distract him from his work, but Ox liked her. She was nice. Pretty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she walked in this time, the first person she saw was Robbie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said, raising one eyebrow as Robbie blinked at her like a deer caught in headlights. “I knew you’d skipped town, Gem, but I didn’t think I’d find you here, of all places.” She looked around the garage as everyone stood unmoving around her. “Where’s Beau?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gem?” Chris asked in confusion. Robbie blushed, looked at Gordo, who was standing in the doorway to his office with his arms crossed, and then away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My stage name,” he mumbled. Gordo’s face darkened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambi walked over to a wide-eyed Rico, kissed him on the cheek, and then turned back to Robbie. “Frank’s looking for the both of you, you know. He’s pretty pissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo made a sound almost like a growl. Everyone glanced at him in surprise, and he quelled it. He looked surprised he’d made the sound himself, and he grumbled something unintelligible before he turned and went back into his office, closing the door behind him with a little too much force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - ” Robbie shook his head, seeming lost. Ox stepped in. As soon as Bambi mentioned Frank, a protective instinct surged in him, and he wanted to make sure that Joe - and Robbie - would be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t tell Frank they’re here, will you?” he asked. He hadn’t spoken anything more than a few sentences to Bambi since she and Rico had started dating, and he wouldn’t consider them close. But he thought he could trust her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Bambi flipped her hair indignantly. “Who do you think I am? Gem and Beau needed to get out of there. I’m just sayin’ they could’ve picked a better place to hide. He lost his best boys, and he feels he’s owed something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not gonna get it,” Robbie said, raising his chin a little as his eyes hardened. “Me and Joe aren’t gonna go back. Ever. And he can’t make us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Joe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambi raised an eyebrow, looking impressed. “You two already got new jobs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I work here.” Robbie raised the oily rag he was holding proudly in the air. “And Joe got a job at the diner. We’re staying here until we can pay off the cost of our car.” He gestured to their junker sitting in the corner of the shop. “Then . . . I don’t know.” Robbie trailed off, looking at the floor. Ox didn’t want to think about the implications of ‘I don’t know,’ so he ignored it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Bambi said. “Well, your secret’s safe with me. Frank is dumb, so he probably won’t find you here. But still. Be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re taking good care of them,” Ox promised. “Joe is staying with me, and Robbie’s with Gordo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambi’s eyes suddenly lit up, and she grinned at Robbie. “Now, isn’t that interesting. How do you feel about that, Gordo?” She called back to the closed door of the office. She couldn’t know about Robbie’s crush on Gordo, but she knew Gordo well enough by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Gordo shouted from behind the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie was blushing madly and glaring at Bambi. Ox saw him mouth the word ‘Bitch,’ but Bambi just winked at him in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another call came from behind the door: “Bambi, what’s Frank’s last name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I tell you, are you gonna go beat him up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambi gave it to him anyway, and Ox was glad. He wanted to do something about Frank as much as Gordo did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pollard,” Bambi said. “Frank Pollard. He owns the club. I can tell you where he lives, if you want, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you know where he lives?” Rico asked, eyebrows creasing together. Bambi patted his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to go and pick up Joe and Robbie from his place a couple times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Rico relaxed, obviously relieved. But he looked worriedly at Robbie, frowning a little. Chris and Tanner clearly didn’t like it, either. Robbie and Joe still hadn’t given away too much information about their jobs at the strip club or what Frank was like, but the guys had deduced enough on their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m off tonight,” Bambi said, wrapping her arm around Rico’s waist. “I’m sleeping over at Rico’s. Tell Joe I’m here, alright? I wanna talk to him.” Her tone was gentle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night after Ox’s birthday at Heavenly Bodies and the day Bambi started showing up at the shop, Ox had never dared to ask her if she knew Joe, but now he was relieved that they seemed like they were friends, at least. He wondered if they were friends with anyone else in the club, if they still talked. He knew Joe and Robbie had phones - old, outdated ones, but working phones - and he’d seen them texting every now and then, but he didn’t want to pry. It wasn’t like Bambi had purposefully come looking for the boys, but Ox wondered if anyone else from the club even cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell him,” Ox said. “I’m picking him up at the diner in an hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambi nodded and smiled at him. “Thanks, Ox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo spent the next hour in his office with the door firmly shut, and Bambi and Robbie fell to chatting while Ox and the shop boys worked. Robbie laughed a lot, and he and Bambi whispered conspiratorially. From the glances Robbie kept stealing at Gordo’s office door, he had a feeling he knew what they were talking about. Over the last week, Robbie’s shyness had slowly given way to bold flirting whenever Gordo was around. Gordo hadn’t said anything else to Ox about Robbie trying anything with him, but Ox was still surprised Gordo was letting Robbie sleep at his place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked if Robbie wanted to come with him to pick Joe up at the diner, and after only a second, Robbie nodded, lips pursed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d better,” he said. “He might get moody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox had begun to understand that about Joe since they’d been . . . dating. That was the word he was putting to it, though they hadn’t quite labeled it yet. When it was just the two of them alone together, Joe seemed happy enough, but if there were other people around, he was quieter and more reserved. Moody was the right word for it, because sometimes even when he was with Ox, Joe’s face would change if Ox said something, and Ox wouldn’t even know what it was he’d said wrong. He tried to steer clear of any sensitive subjects while he was getting to know Joe better, but it was dangerous ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good sign that he had a smile on his face, though a tired one, when Ox and Robbie arrived to pick him up. He slid into the truck. Ox wanted to kiss him hello, but he didn’t with Robbie there. He was sure Robbie knew that he and Joe had started seeing each other, but Ox thought it was best to keep the PDA to a minimum in front of him unless Joe said it was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Joe said, twining his fingers through Ox’s and squeezing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was work?” Robbie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I got good tips today.” Joe reached into his pocket and pulled out the wad of cash he’d earned during his shift. “How about you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, we got a visitor at the shop,” Ox said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bambi,” Robbie said. Joe stiffened immediately, his fingers tightening in Ox’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she want.” His voice was flat and hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t know we were here,” Robbie explained quickly. “She and Rico are dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They met on the same night we did,” Ox said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Joe relaxed slightly, but there was still tension in the lines of his body. He looked at Robbie with his eyes narrowed. “Is she gonna tell Frank where we are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Robbie frowned. “She wouldn’t do that. She wants to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause she’s worried, Joe. She cares about us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe looked suspicious, like it wasn’t possible for anyone to care about him. The cautious, skeptical look in his eyes made Ox sad. He was trying to prove to Joe that he was worthy of affection and love, and he would keep trying until Joe believed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to her,” he said slowly. “But I’m not going back with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not here to take us back, Joe,” Robbie said gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox squeezed his hand, and Joe relaxed a fraction more. He sighed. Ox drove them back to the shop, where Bambi was still waiting. When she saw Joe, she stood up from where she’d been sitting in Rico’s lap. Joe tensed, but Bambi threw her arms around him in a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulled away, she hit his arm. “That was for leaving without telling me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox thought she’d seemed remarkably casual when she discovered Robbie in the shop, and he wasn’t surprised that it was Joe who made her true feelings come out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambi hugged him again, tighter this time, and Joe stood stiff in her arms for ten seconds before he gave in and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he mumbled. Bambi rubbed his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, sweets,” she said. “You just had me worried.” She kissed his cheek. “But I’m glad you’re safe. And working at the diner, I hear?” She ruffled his hair like an older sister would to a younger brother, and he pushed her away, annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not here?” she asked, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. “Finally decided you’ve had enough of Robbie, huh? I knew the day would come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Joe rolled his eyes. “I just don’t know anything about cars. And I make tips at the diner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robbie doesn’t know anything about cars, either,” Bambi helpfully pointed out, giving a knowing look to Robbie, who pretended not to know what she was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m learning,” he protested, voice defiant. “And I’m good at it. Right, guys?” He looked to Chris, Tanner and Rico for support, and they all stumbled to defend him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, he’s a natural,” Rico said. “Knows his way around a toolbox, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s good at polishing,” Tanner supplied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Handy with a wrench, too,” Chris added. Bambi smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” she said. She glanced at Robbie. “So you can replace ‘stripper’ with ‘mechanic’ on your resume, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, you could be a stripper posing as a mechanic,” Rico suggested, grinning. “Like for bachelor and bachelorette parties. You’d be a hit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie laughed, and Ox was pleased to see the tiny smirk on Joe’s face. He smiled, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to know I have options,” Robbie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost done here for the day,” Ox told Joe, leaning in to speak softly in his ear. “We can go upstairs in a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Joe blushed, and Ox’s stomach fluttered when he saw Joe lean towards him a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking the day off tomorrow. I was thinking we could, uh, do something? After your shift?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Joe said, smiling softly. “Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. A date?” Ox hadn’t planned to spring it on him like this - he wanted to wait until they were alone, upstairs, but he couldn’t help himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Joe’s eyes widened a little, and he blushed deeper. “Yeah. Okay. A date. That sounds . . . nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Ox smiled and took a breath to steady himself. He had surprises planned, and he really hoped Joe liked them. He wanted it to be special, wanted it to mean something. He wanted Joe to remember it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Joe over to the Corvette. The car had become part of their own private universe; it was somehow separate from the rest of the shop, a little bubble of silence beyond the noise of Robbie and the guys, their music. When Ox worked on the Corvette, it was just him and the car and Joe. Joe watched him, asked him curious questions, and sometimes Ox would take his hand and fold it around a tool to show him how to use it, guiding him along. Those felt like intensely intimate moments to Ox, and he always looked to make sure no one else was watching when he did it. It left Joe and Ox both blushing and breathing a little heavier, avoiding each other’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox lived for those moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t kissed much since the night they’d made out on the couch, but Ox was desperate to do it again. At the same time, he was shy about it. He wanted to move at whatever pace Joe wanted to move at, letting him take the reins. But he wished Joe would move a little faster. He hoped taking him on a proper date would encourage Joe, help him realize that this was real. Ox thought maybe it still hadn’t settled in for him yet. He was still shy about some things. The most they did was hold hands, and whenever Ox touched him in a tender way, Joe would go soft and wide-eyed, like he was dreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the work in the garage was wrapped up, Ox said goodbye to the others and Joe followed him upstairs. Before they left, they both watched Robbie slip into Gordo’s office and shut the door behind him. Ox could hear the rumble of Gordo’s voice and thought it was better if he didn’t know. He and Joe shared a look, and the knowing in it made Ox’s chest swell. He loved that they could share things like this now. Like they were in on some secret joke together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve known Robbie my whole life,” Joe said quietly as they entered Ox’s apartment. “He’s gonna get Gordo to cave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might’ve known Robbie forever, but I’ve known Gordo forever,” Ox said, grinning. “He’ll die before he admits defeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” Joe said. His face suddenly looked contemplative. “Robbie needs someone like him, I think. Someone who’ll treat him gently. Won’t break his heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words surprised Ox, coming from Joe. “I thought you didn’t like Gordo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that. I just - have you noticed I don’t trust people easily?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little bit.” Ox chuckled, and Joe smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. I trust you. And Robbie. But Gordo is harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I get it.” He understood, and he didn’t blame Joe for being cautious. If you didn’t know Gordo deep down, it was easy to make assumptions on the surface. “But I think they’d be a good match, too. Gordo needs someone like Robbie too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. They fit.” Where Gordo was dark, Robbie was light, easygoing and happy-go-lucky where Gordo was wound tight and pessimistic. Opposites attract. It might take a while longer for Gordo to see it, but Ox thought it would happen eventually. He knew the softer side of Gordo, and he’d seen Robbie bring it out immediately when Gordo first offered his home as a shelter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about us?” Joe asked. He had let the silence linger for a few seconds, and the expression on his face now was cautious. “Do you think we fit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ox said without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Joe admitted, averting his eyes and blushing. “I haven’t been in a real relationship before. I don’t know how this works. And I don’t wanna mess it up because I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you Ox, and that scares me and it’s the reason why I haven’t - why I’ve been going slow - ” He was getting aggravated now by the way he was moving his hands, scrubbing them through his hair. “But I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go slow because all I can think about is fucking kissing you and touching you and I want it </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>badly but I don’t know how to do it right so - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox had never seen him talk this much, and for a moment he was frozen in place by it. It was like a tornado, the words coming out of his mouth, the expressions on his face. Ox had no idea where it was coming from, and he was a bit concerned that it had started so suddenly, but at the same time the words were hitting him like blows to the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe was still talking, so Ox kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe made a sound when he did, his hands reflexively coming up to tangle in Ox’s hair. Ox pushed him back against the wall, kissing him deeper. He was rougher than he’d been the first two times. Hungrier. His thigh pushed between Joe’s legs, and his hands went to Joe’s waist, gripping him there, pushing his shirt up. He swallowed Joe’s sounds and felt heat rising through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he needed air, Ox broke apart to kiss Joe’s neck. “Sorry,” he said, not sorry at all. “I had to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Joe said breathlessly, voice a little higher than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He framed Joe’s face between his hands and kissed him again, gentler this time. “You don’t have to be afraid. Not of me. Not of doing this right or going too slow. Just . . . be with me. That’s all I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe nodded, pulling Ox’s lips back to his again. “Yes,” he said, wrapping his legs around Ox’s waist. “That’s what I want, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ox said. “Good.” He smiled, brushing their noses together, and Joe smiled shyly back. There was such flagrant hope in his eyes that Ox felt it start to seep into him, too. Hope for the future. For something bigger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Ox was getting his breath back, and he noticed a grease stain his fingers had left on Joe’s cheek. He laughed. “I, uh, need to take a shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Joe said, letting his legs fall, his feet back on the ground. “Okay. Yeah. Go ahead.” He tried to break apart from Ox’s hold on him against the wall, but Ox grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He was shy when he spoke again, and he avoided looking directly at Joe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to . . .” He cleared his throat, feeling the blush creep up his neck. “You can join me, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe made a strangled choking sound. When Ox met his eyes again, he nodded quickly, face red. Ox held out his hand, and Joe took it, squeezing tight. Ox took a deep breath of courage and turned down the hall towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crowded into it together, and Ox shut the door. He unbuttoned his work shirt and let it fall to the floor, revealing the white tank top he wore underneath. Joe swallowed, and Ox watched the movement of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox had to break his gaze as he undressed down to his underwear. He was shy now, shyer than he’d ever been in front of a partner before. He turned his back on Joe to slide the shower door open and turn on the water, making sure it was warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned back, Joe had taken off his clothes, too. Ox drank his fill, feeling his heart beat in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were more tattoos than just the angel wings on his back. Twin crescent moons on his collarbones, opposite sides of each other, one of them inverted. A small wolf running across his hip. A forest of trees on one forearm. Ox had noticed them the first time they met at Heavenly Bodies, and again on Joe’s first night in his apartment, but he’d been too distracted by the rest of Joe, the sheer fact of him, to pay attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are nice,” he said, and Joe blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. You have any?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox shook his head. “I don’t think I could pull them off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could.” Joe’s eyes moved over Ox’s body, and he blushed harder. “I mean, um, I think you’d look good. With a tattoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence fell between them, and before Ox knew what he was doing, he had pushed his underwear down to his feet and stepped into the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and let the water wash over him, soaking his hair and streaming onto his face. He kept his eyes closed until he heard the sound of someone joining him underneath the spray, and then the touch of a hand on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox . . .” Joe said, so softly that it was almost lost in the sound of the water hitting the tile around them. He opened his eyes. Joe was staring at him, eyes wide, and he was shaking a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox kissed him, because it was the only thing he could do. He let his arms wrap around Joe’s waist, pulling him closer. Their naked bodies made contact, and Joe made a sound like Ox had never heard from him before. They made out for a few minutes, water getting into their mouths, into their eyes, until Ox pushed him against the far wall so they could avoid the spray. He brushed Joe’s wet hair out of his face and kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks and jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox, I need - ” Joe made an aborted gesture and moaned helplessly, shifting his leg between Ox’s. Ox felt his hardness and the night of the strip club came rushing back to him, when he’d had Joe in his lap. Now he had him here, in his apartment, naked in his shower with him. He had to be dreaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to his knees. Joe gasped, tugging at his hair. “Wait, you don’t have to - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me,” Ox said, looking up at him through his lashes. “I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After only a moment’s hesitation, Joe nodded. For the first time, Ox took Joe’s cock in his hand and held it, marveling at what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was warm, dripping with water, and Ox suddenly had to call back to memory everything he’d ever done with Jack and his other partners. Doing this with Joe was different. He wanted it to mean something more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked him slowly at first, wrapping his fingers around Joe’s cock. Joe leaned his head back against the wall, fingers still in Ox’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Ox said, kissing his belly. “Tell me what you like. How do I make it good for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe looked surprised at the question, like no one had ever asked him that before. Like no one had ever cared about that sort of thing. Ox didn’t think too long about that, instead choosing to focus on how he could make Joe forget everyone else he’d ever been with. That was what he wanted. He wanted to be the only one Joe could think about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Joe said, closing his eyes. “Just - whatever you do, Ox, I’ll like it. It doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body went soft, leaning against the wall with his hands in Ox’s hair, head back against the tile, lips parted, waiting. Ox blew a breath over his cock and watched him shiver, and then, closing his eyes, he took Joe’s cock into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went slow, memorizing the weight and feel of it on his tongue. He used his hand to stroke Joe at the same time he sucked his tip, dragging his tongue along the slit. Joe’s knee dug into Ox’s chest, his toes curling on the shower floor. Ox curled his tongue again, savoring the taste. Joe whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox,” he moaned, hands tightening in his hair. Ox made a note of that - he liked when Ox used his tongue. He liked when Ox pulled back to kiss his hips and his belly some more, tracing his fingers along the V of Joe’s groin, brushing the insides of his thighs, the sharp lines of his pelvis. Joe liked when Ox left open-mouthed kisses down his cock, or when he took him all the way into his mouth. Ox took his time, cataloging every small reaction he got from Joe at whatever he did. He thought it would come in handy in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most beautiful thing of all was watching him when he came, lips bitten red, brows slightly furrowed, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, trembling under Ox’s hands. The only coherent thought Ox had when Joe came in his mouth was that he wanted to see that face every day for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” Joe cried, hauling Ox up from the floor so he could kiss him. He didn’t seem to care about the mess that covered their chins and made their lips sticky - he kissed Ox hungrily, arms around his neck. “I’ve never - it’s never been like that before. I didn’t know it could be like that. So intense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you,” Ox promised against his lips, arms fitting around his waist to pull him closer. “I’ll show you how good it can be. I’ll take care of you, Joe. As long as you’ll let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forever, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted to say, but didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ox was at the diner before Joe’s shift ended. He couldn’t stop thinking about last night - after the blowjob he gave Joe, they made out heavily in the shower until their skin was pruned and wrinkly. After that, they fell asleep together in Ox’s room. After Joe had reciprocated Ox’s gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox had insisted he didn’t need to. He didn’t want to put pressure on him. Ox only wanted to make sure he felt comfortable. But Joe had kissed Ox in bed and put a hand on his cock, silencing his protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really want to,” he’d whispered, making Ox shudder. “Can I, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was Ox’s undoing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox thought his past partners had given good head before. He had no idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had ever blown him like Joe did, and he couldn’t get it out of his head. It was all he could think about. The way he’d used his mouth, the noises he’d made, the look on his face when he lifted his eyes to meet Ox’s . . . Ox had to collect himself before he went into the diner to pick Joe up for their date. He felt hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe didn’t notice him at first when he walked into Oasis. He was preoccupied with customers. He looked adorable in his black apron with his little notepad in hand, and Ox wondered how he was settling into his new job as a waiter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox! Come here, big guy. Gimme a hug.” Ox tore his eyes away from Joe to see Sandy, the manager at the diner. She beamed at him and kissed his cheeks. “How are you, kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m great,” Ox said. “Doing really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! I’m glad.” She patted his arm. “You here for a bite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and then blushed. “I’m actually picking up Joe. For a date.” He blurted the last part without meaning to, but he wanted to brag about it. Sandy’s eyes widened, and then she grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about that! Good for you, honey.” She looked over at Joe, who had finally noticed Ox and was now distracted as he tried to serve his last customers of the day. “He’s a good kid. Still a little wet behind the ears, but he’ll get the hang of the job. People like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ox said. “He’s . . . .” He couldn’t find an accurate word for what he wanted to say, and he trailed off in embarrassment. Sandy winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope he’ll be stickin’ around town for a while,” she said. “And not just because I’ll be out another waiter if he leaves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox chuckled, smiling at Joe as he went to the kitchen to put in the orders for his last table. “I want him to stay, too,” he said. “I think he will. I mean, I - I hope he will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandy’s eyes sparkled when she grinned at him. “You two have fun tonight, Ox. Be safe.” She kissed his cheek, and he blushed as she walked away. As Joe came out of the kitchen, she said, “Hey, honey, you can duck out early, okay? I’ll cover that table.” When Joe blinked at her in surprise, she winked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe blushed and took his apron off, hanging it on a hook behind the cash register. He ran his hands through his hair and moved between the tables to where Ox was standing, just watching him like an idiot. Ox cleared his throat, thinking of last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said. Joe smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Ox,” he said. Shyly, Ox leaned in and kissed him quickly on the side of the mouth. He thought that might have been allowed. Joe’s blush deepened, and he looked down at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are we doing tonight?” He asked as Ox gently took his hand and led him out of the diner. Butterflies swarmed in Ox’s stomach, a knot of nerves curling there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise,” Ox said. More than anything, he wanted Joe to like it. He wanted him to be impressed so that he remembered it forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe looked at him suspiciously as they left the diner holding hands. “Is it a surprise I’ll like?” His tone was flirtatious, and Ox smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” he said. “I hope so.” He’d spent last night overthinking it while Joe slept beside him, head on his chest, but he’d finally decided everything was going to be fine. It helped when he imagined his mom, hearing her voice telling him it was natural to be nervous about a first date. She would’ve really liked Joe, Ox thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got in the truck, and Joe’s eyes brightened when he shut the door, suddenly happy and excited. “Okay, what’s first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t eat at work, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. So you’re hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. ‘Cuz first we’re going to dinner.” Though Oasis was the most popular place to eat in Green Creek, there were other restaurants around, and a few of them were pretty nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox happened to know of one that was hidden and out of the way, one of Green Creek’s best kept secrets. Not many people knew about it. Gordo was the one to tell Ox where it was. When Ox asked how Gordo knew about it, he didn’t get a straight answer. Gordo had just looked kind of sad and said someone he used to know had shown it to him once. Ox didn’t push him after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t actually seen all that much of Green Creek since we got here,” Joe said as he looked out the window at the trees while Ox drove. “Just your place, the garage and the diner. The grocery store and some of the shops on Main Street. Not much else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you all of it,” Ox promised, making Joe blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he said, “I’d like that, Ox,” and took his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got closer to the restaurant, Ox found a parking spot at the edge of the woods and made them get out to walk the rest of the way. There was a path through the trees, one still lit by the slowly sinking sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox held Joe’s hand, and Joe tried to squint through the trees, shading his eyes against the sun. “Where are you taking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Ox said. And just a few minutes later, it came into view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was called La Bella Notte, a fancy high-brow place with twinkle lights strung all over. What Ox loved about it was the view. There was a small lake here, hidden on the other side of the forest, and the restaurant sat on a foundation just above it. Steps lead up to the entrance, and there was a private deck in the back. He’d reserved a table there, right above the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s eyes widened when Ox gave their names at the hostess stand, and they were led back through the restaurant, pushing through a curtain of string lights to sit at a table for two with a direct view of the sun sparkling on the water. The centerpiece on their table was a thin vase with a single white rose in it. No one else was out here. The owner of the restaurant didn’t live in Green Creek, but he knew Ox, and he’d done him a favor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox,” Joe said, shaking his head as he stared at the lake from above. The forest stretched out, the landscape like a painting. “This is beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it,” Ox said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe took out his phone and took a picture, his eyes fixed on the horizon. When they sat down, he still looked out over the water. His eyes were misty and wistful. Ox had to nudge his leg under the table when a waitress approached to take their drink orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Joe said, blushing deeply when he turned to the waitress. She smiled patiently, and Joe quickly ordered a soda. When she was gone, Ox reached across the table and took Joe’s hand. He smiled. There was a sad look in Joe’s eyes all of a sudden, and his gaze flickered back to the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Ox asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just . . .kinda reminds me of home.” Joe shrugged, sniffling. “We lived near water. Not a lake like this, nothing like this view, but it just reminds me of my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You miss them,” Ox said. His heart twisted. This was a topic of conversation they avoided, but Ox knew it had to be weighing on Joe. Even if he and Robbie had run away for a reason, family was family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Joe took in a deep, unsteady breath. He closed his eyes, and when he let it out, he squeezed Ox’s hand. He tried to smile. He’d seemed to decide something, because his eyes were determined. “I have two older brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Ox said, smiling. He hadn’t expected Joe to open up to him, and he would have never pushed it, but to have this piece of him, this little bit of information, made his chest swell. It meant Joe trusted him. It meant they were growing closer. That was all Ox wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Kelly and Carter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the youngest. I always wondered what it would be like to have siblings, but I have Gordo and the guys, so I was never lonely,” Ox said, thinking back on his childhood. He’d once thought a younger sister might be nice, and he’d asked Maggie when he was seven years old if he could have one. She’d laughed and said, “Sure, if you pay for her. Babies are expensive, Ox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d made a joke out of it, but she looked kind of sad when Ox asked her the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he’d saved money in his piggy-bank for a long time after that, until his mother finally had to tell him that she couldn’t give him a sister. He’d been disappointed at first, but it passed. His mom was all he really needed, anyway. He made sure to tell her that so she knew, and the smile on her face lit up Ox’s whole world. She’d hugged him hard, for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We fight like brothers do,” Joe said, looking out at the water again. “Always teasing each other, you know, but . . . they love me. And I - ” He stopped, took a deep breath. Closed his eyes and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox wasn’t going to ask why he’d left home. It wasn’t his place. Wasn’t his business, even if he so badly wanted to know, if only so he could protect Joe from it. Because he knew it was bad, whatever it was - he sensed it, knew it was something dark and secret. And he wanted to take all of Joe’s dark secrets and burn them in the light, wanted to hold Joe close and make sure he was never hurt again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Ox said quietly. “You don’t have to talk about it. You never have to talk about it, if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re . . .” Joe looked at him and shook his head again, this time with a small smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ox smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I still can’t believe you’re real,” Joe whispered. “That this is real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox’s breath shuddered in his chest. His heart was in his throat. Under the table, he moved his leg until it was pressing against Joe’s. It was warm and comforting. Joe pressed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I can’t believe you’re real, either,” Ox admitted. Every minute with him felt precious. Felt like a dream. Like gold. Like something so valuable, he didn’t even want to touch it because he was afraid it would shatter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really, really glad you decided to go to a strip club for your birthday, Ox,” Joe said, and Ox laughed. The sound startled a few birds from their trees nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, reaching for Joe’s hand. Joe twined their fingers together, and everywhere their skin touched, Ox felt warmth. “I am, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox wanted to say the words then, the words he knew had come upon him too soon and might scare Joe away, but he held them back. It wasn’t the time. Not now. He could wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about work today,” Ox said, and Joe started talking about the week he’d spent working in the diner. He was excited to learn something new, he said. Excited to be in a new place, meeting new people. When he’d gone back into the kitchen a few times, he’d watched the cooks making the food, and he thought he might want to learn how to do that. He even let slip to Ox, while they ate their meals, that his mother always liked to cook, and she’d always seemed so happy doing it. So he wanted to know what it was like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox listened to him talk, content to let him go on for hours without ever needing to interrupt. But eventually, Joe quieted and asked Ox about what it was like working in the garage. He asked him more about his life, his childhood, his mother. Jessie and the guys and Gordo. His eyes were wistful when Ox told him everything, like he’d wished he could’ve been a part of it. Ox’s life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Ox took his hand and led him out of the restaurant. When they didn’t go back down the trail to Ox’s truck, Joe raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going now?” he asked. The sun was almost done setting, and the sky was washed in breathtaking colors. It sparkled on the water nearby, and Ox watched Joe stare at it, watched him take it in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged gently on his hand. “This way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe followed him, keeping their hands twined. He smiled. “Tell me more about your mom. I want to hear about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox’s chest felt tight. He smiled back. It didn’t hurt anymore, to talk about her, to remember her. It hadn’t for a long time. It only ached in a good way that Joe wanted to know about her. And Ox wanted him to know every detail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She would’ve really liked you,” he said. “She was kind. And beautiful. And the most wonderful mother ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your father?” It was a tentative question, posed in a way that Ox knew he wouldn’t have to answer if he didn’t want to. But he wanted Joe to know. He wanted them to know everything about each other. Anything to be closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left when I was really young,” Ox said. “Mom told me he died in a drunk driving accident when I was sixteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Ox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox shrugged. “It’s okay. I never needed him. Mom and I did okay on our own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did,” Joe said, smiling again. That smile was everything. It was the sunset on the water and the breeze blowing their hair back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, and then Ox asked, quietly, “What about your dad?” Joe hadn’t said anything else about his family, about his brothers, or anything other than that his mother liked to cook. Ox hoarded that information away like a dragon guarding his treasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s eyes flickered. He looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to - ” Ox started to say, but Joe shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s - I trust you. I want you to know.” He took a deep breath, let it out through his nose. Then he said, “My father is a good man. He’s . . . complicated. But he’s a good man. A good dad to me and my brothers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then why did you run away? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ox wanted to ask. As if sensing the question in Ox’s eyes, Joe shook his head again. “My family is good, Ox. They’re good people. It’s not why we ran away. There’s . . .” But then his expression shuttered, and he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Ox said quietly, pausing on the path they’d been walking. He framed Joe’s face between his hands and kissed him, so softly, delicately. “When you’re ready. I’m here. And if you’re never ready, that’s fine, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe wrapped his arms around Ox and buried his head against his chest. He said, very quietly, “It doesn’t matter why we ran away. But I’m so glad we came to Green Creek.” When he looked at Ox, his eyes were shining. “I’m glad I found you, Ox. So glad. I don’t ever want to let you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Ox said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew that Gordo had ordered all the parts for Joe and Robbie’s broken car yesterday. Knew that they would be on their way to the shop soon, and as soon as work started on the car, Joe and Robbie’s time in Green Creek would finally have a limit on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t say anything about it. Joe just smiled a little sadly. Ox hated the sadness in it, wanted to wipe it away forever. Angels shouldn’t be sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe sighed, and kissed Ox’s cheek. “Let’s go. I want to see what else you have in store for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox wanted to say more, but he didn’t. He led Joe through the woods, along the edge of the lake, until the sun had set. They reached a clearing, empty and big, and Ox coaxed Joe down onto the grass. They laid down together, eyes on the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This?” Joe asked, voice very quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” Ox said. The sky was filled with thousands of stars, constellations and patterns and planets. His mother used to take him to this spot for picnics, and she would teach him about all the constellations in the sky, their names and the stories behind them. The history of the stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Joe whispered, squeezing Ox’s hand. “Thank you for bringing me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green Creek is always clear,” Ox said. “At night, you can always see the stars. And the moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was out overhead, a waxing crescent. Ox raised his free hand and traced the curve of it in the sky with his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the moon,” Joe said. “I always have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Ox said. “I understand why you wanted to be an astronaut when you were younger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe laughed. “You remember that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do.” Ox remembered everything Joe told him. Every detail of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was only because I wanted to see it all up close.” Joe took a deep breath, the crisp night air filling his lungs. Crickets chirped around them, the nocturnal creatures of the forest coming awake and alive. Joe let out his breath and shifted closer to Ox, laying his head on his shoulder. “But this is just as good of a view.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ox said, turning his head to look at Joe’s face, bathed in moonlight and starlight from above. Gilded in a divine glow. Ox wasn’t an artist, but suddenly he wanted to paint Joe like this - a view from his back, though, so he could see those angel wings inked across his skin, with a halo of stars on his head. “It is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo startled Ox out of his reverie, tearing his attention away from Joe. He’d been staring again. Joe and Robbie were talking together on the other side of the garage, Bambi laughing with them. She’d come with lunch for everyone, a huge bag of sandwiches and chips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Different how?” Ox asked, though he thought he already knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo shrugged. “Lighter. Happier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo looked over at the little group, and his face turned somber. He wasn’t looking at Ox, but Robbie when he said, “You know they can’t stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop saying that,” Ox said, keeping his voice low. “Why can’t they? They’re happy here. Robbie loves working here. Joe is getting comfortable at the diner. We’re taking care of them - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robbie can’t stay in my house forever, Ox. And Joe can’t stay with you forever. We need to help them get on their feet, so they can - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they can what? Go back home to their families? They’re not gonna do that, Gordo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying they should, but they at least need to find their own places to live, find better jobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with the jobs they have here?” When Gordo started to make up some excuse again, Ox shook his head, anger rising in him. “No. You’re only saying this because you’re scared, Gordo. Because you have feelings for Robbie, and you don’t want to.” It was obvious at this point, from the way Gordo went out of his way to avoid Robbie when he was in the shop now. From the way they always looked at each other when the other wasn’t paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>why I’m - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ox wasn’t done. “I’m happy, Gordo. So happy. I love him, and don’t you dare ask me to give that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo blinked, going silent. Ox was nearly shaking. He hadn’t meant to let it out, but it had escaped, and he couldn’t take it back now. He didn’t want to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been nearly two weeks since Joe and Robbie had come to Green Creek, and Ox knew that was really no time at all, that it was nothing, that it was such a short span of days, so quick, but he didn’t care. It didn’t matter. He knew what he felt. What his heart wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop hearing his mother’s voice in his head, telling him that one day he was going to meet someone who made him feel like he was flying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a bed every night now. They talked and talked and talked. Joe still hadn’t said why he and Robbie had run away, but he’d told Ox stories of his childhood, stories of growing up together with Robbie. Of times when he’d been happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox was coming to know him, as deeply and intimately as possible. And his whole being, his entire world, was consumed by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox,” Gordo said quietly. He shook his head, then closed his eyes. He sighed. Ox watched his jaw clench, watch him work through his emotions. When Gordo opened his eyes again, he looked resigned. But apologetic, too. “I would never ask you to give that up. You know that. I’m sorry it sounded that way.” He paused, looked over at Robbie again, and then away. “If they want to stay in Green Creek, or close by, they can. That’s their choice. But we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help find them a place to live. And I need to know what they ran from. I can’t stop staying up so late doing all this research that leads nowhere.” Ox could see the evidence of those late nights on Gordo’s face - the bags under his eyes, the tired set of his expression. He wondered if Robbie had tried to make any other moves on him since the first night, when Gordo said he’d tried to crawl into his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t force it out of them,” Ox said. “It’s their story to tell, but it’s not yours to have.” It wasn’t his, either, no matter how much he wanted to know. He stood by that promise to Joe - when he was ready, Ox would be there. And if he was never ready, that would be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Ox,” Gordo said, and he looked exhausted. “But you know, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s gonna catch up to them. Someone will come looking for them eventually, and I at least need to be prepared for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you can help them,” Ox said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo sighed. “Yeah. So I can help them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox settled. He’d known Gordo would give in eventually, and when he looked over at the trio on the other side of the garage, he knew the reason. He’d been right, when he thought Robbie would be good for Gordo. He was pretty sure nothing had happened between them - yet, at least - but Gordo was crumbling. His walls were breaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His entire life, as long as he’d known the man, Gordo had never had anyone. Not like what Ox had with Joe. At least, not that Ox knew. Maybe Gordo did and he’d hidden it, though Ox didn’t know why he would. He’d never asked Tanner, Chris, or Rico. Though sometimes he thought he’d seen glimpses on Gordo’s face, and there were moments during certain conversations that Ox knew there was something deeper there that Gordo wasn’t saying. He’d never pushed, though, never pried. Some things were just private. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’d always wanted Gordo to have that happiness. Always wanted him to be loved. He deserved it. Ox always thought it would happen on its own time, that it would come about naturally, when Gordo met the right person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe now it finally had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked back at Gordo, who was watching Robbie with a strange look on his face, Ox felt it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. It finally had.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a sexy lap dance and some tattoo kink in this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The clearing had become their private spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox took Joe there almost every day after work, and they spent the hours talking, or sometimes not talking at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days ago, after the sun went down, they made love under the stars. Joe rode Ox’s hips for a long time, both of them dragging out their pleasure into the night. Ox would never, ever forget it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew they were both thinking of it when they arrived at the clearing again that afternoon, and they sat down on the grass. Joe smiled and blushed, trying to hide his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you something,” Ox said, pulling the small box out of his pocket. He was suddenly nervous, wondering if Joe would like it. He hadn’t seen him wear much jewelry, or any jewelry at all, really. Ox knew he had one of his ears pierced - and oh, how sexy Ox found it - and that he wore a ring sometimes, but that was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was too late to take it back now. Joe was looking at him with wide eyes, as if the fact that Ox had gotten him anything was too much to believe. Since they’d been dating, Ox had doted on him, but he hadn’t given him any sort of gift like this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox offered the box on his palm, swallowing past his nerves. Joe was slow to take it from him. He held the box for a moment instead of opening it, weighing it in his hands. When he looked back up at Ox, Ox reached out to brush his thumb over Joe’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you’ll like it,” he said. “Or if you’ll wear it. It’s probably stupid. But I saw it and I just thought. . .I don’t know. I wanted you to have it.” He’d gotten it yesterday, on a whim. They’d been out on the town - he and Joe, Robbie, Tanner, Chris, and Rico. They’d gone out for drinks. Gordo had opted to stay behind, saying he had too much work to do in the garage, but no one believed him. And everyone had pretended not to notice the disappointment on Robbie’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d explored the town, the guys showing Joe and Robbie all of their favorite spots. Robbie had found the ballet studio, and he’d hesitated before inquiring about classes there, after a gentle nudge from Joe. It was the start of something. It was another brick in the foundation Joe and Robbie were slowly building here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both settled into Green Creek, happy. Ox could see it on Robbie’s face especially. And Joe lightened with each passing day, as if an invisible burden on his shoulders was being chipped away piece by piece. Ox didn’t want to credit himself too much, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was part of the reason for that, and it made him want to cherish his time with Joe even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo had made them have the conversation about finding the boys a place to live. Robbie had frowned, and Ox had said he didn’t mind if Joe kept staying with him. Sleeping in his bed, he didn’t add. But they’d been open to the idea. Of staying here permanently. They’d gone off by themselves to discuss it, Joe and Robbie, and it looked like they’d argued. But they were hugging by the end. And they agreed that they wanted to stay in Green Creek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a start. Of something hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yesterday, Ox saw this gift in the window of a shop they passed, and he’d ducked in and bought it while the group had paused by the tiny ballet studio across the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe lifted the lid of the box very carefully, and Ox held his breath. “Ox, it’s. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one’s ever given me anything like this before.” Joe threw his arms around Ox’s neck and held him tightly. Ox’s arms went around his waist instinctively, burying his face in Joe’s shoulder. He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to wear it,” he said, pulling back to take the necklace out of the box. Joe stared at it, eyes wide and wet. “I just thought of you when I saw it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a pendant in the shape of a rose in bloom, on a plain silver chain. The metal was dark and burnished, so it wasn’t too feminine, though Ox thought Joe wouldn’t have cared even if it was. He held it up between them, holding it gingerly. Joe touched his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A necklace with a moon might have been better, but they’d passed a florist shop yesterday, and Ox had seen the way Joe’s eyes lingered on the flowers. On the roses. He liked them. It was another little bit of himself he’d revealed to Ox over the past two weeks - his mother liked to garden. She’d had a rose garden at their house, wherever that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you help me put it on?” Joe asked, and something in Ox stilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yes. Of course.” Joe turned, and Ox settled the chain around his neck, his fingers brushing Joe’s skin. He felt the flutter of Joe’s pulse and felt his own stomach flutter in return. Joe sighed when the metal rested against his throat, and he touched the rose once, gently, before he turned back to Ox and kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox?” He whispered, holding onto him like he was a lifeline.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe,” Ox said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox’s heart stopped for a moment before everything just felt warm inside him. A blanket of peace settled over him, calm and serene. He smiled and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe,” he whispered again. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was right. It was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to stay here,” Joe said, crawling into his lap. “With you. For as long as I can. I love you, and I’m scared, Ox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Ox said, soothing him as his hands traveled over his hips, his sides, his arms. “Whatever happens now, we’ll be together. I told you from the beginning that we’d figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe nodded, nuzzling his neck. They stayed there for a while, until Ox got Joe up, and they walked back to the car. It was another place they’d had sex recently, in the open bed of the truck one night, parked near the clearing. That time, Joe asked if he could be the one to fuck Ox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox hadn’t hesitated when he said yes. He’d done it once before, and it wasn’t terrible, but he’d always preferred being the top when he was with men. With Joe, though, it was different. It was better. Joe was strong and soft at the same time, and he took Ox to new heights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they drove back to the garage, Joe leaned against Ox on the bench seat, one hand on his necklace the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanner and Chris were the only ones at the garage when they arrived. Chris said Rico and Bambi were on a date, and Gordo had taken Robbie home early. Ox and Joe exchanged a look. Something was changing with them. Everyone knew it. No one put words to it, least of all Gordo or Robbie, but the air was different between them. Tenser. Something was building up, a rising heat, and soon it would explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys okay to lock up?” Ox asked the guys before he led Joe upstairs. Tanner waved him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re good, buddy. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start fucking until we leave so we don’t have to hear it,” Chris said, which made both Ox and Joe flush and sputter. Tanner was still laughing when they went upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the door was closed behind them, Joe still had a hand on his necklace, rubbing the rose with his thumb. He wasn’t looking at Ox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Ox asked gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Joe shook his head. “It’s just - I wanted to ask . . .” He bit his lip, and when he raised those blue eyes to Ox’s face, Ox was a goner. “Can I give you a lap dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox’s back hit the door behind him, the breath knocked from his chest. He could barely speak when he breathed out, “Like the night we met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the time Joe and Robbie had been here, they hadn’t talked about Joe’s work at the club. They hadn’t mentioned his life as Beau. Ox knew Joe wasn’t comfortable talking about it, and that Joe and Robbie had different views on the subject - that had been easy to pick up on. But Ox had never brought it up. He’d never even hinted at it, though he’d thought about the first night they’d met so many times. He’d thought about that first dance Joe had given him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox swallowed, his stomach in knots. “Do you really want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe stepped closer. He put his hands on Ox’s chest. “It’s just us here,” he whispered. “Just you and me. And you . . . It’s . . . I want to do it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox brushed his thumb over Joe’s cheek. “Okay.” He nodded. “Then . . . yeah. Will you dance for me, Joe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe smiled, just for him. He took Ox by the hand and led him to the couch. He pushed him down on it before he turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox had a small speaker on the shelf by the TV, and Joe connected his phone to it. He kept his back turned while he scrolled through his music library to choose the song. Ox watched him, eyes taking in every inch of him. His body was already alive with anticipation; he felt warmth spread from his head to his toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox didn’t recognize the song when Joe turned it on - his taste in music extended to what the guys and Gordo played in the garage - but it was low and sultry, with a sexy beat. It sounded like something that would’ve been playing in Heavenly Bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Joe turned around, the look on his face chased all thoughts from Ox’s head. He watched, transfixed, as Joe slowly took off his jacket, then stepped out of his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox remembered what he’d been wearing the night they met - tiny white shorts, and not much else. He wondered if Joe still had them, if they were part of a costume or if they belonged to him. He swallowed thickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe teased him. His clothes came off slowly as he swayed his hips and danced in front of Ox, moving closer to him with each minute. The song must’ve been on repeat, but it faded into the background. All Ox could focus on was the boy in front of him. The angel in his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piece by piece, he shed his clothes. First it was his shirt, pulling it over his head slowly, revealing the sculpted plane of his chest. Then he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his zipper down at an agonizing pace. He let them hang low on his hips, pulling back the waistband of his underwear just slightly before he grinned at Ox and took his hands away. He turned around and put those angel wings on his back on display, and Ox watched the muscles of his back move as he danced, watched the fluid way his body worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Joe got close enough to touch, pants finally off, Ox tilted his head back to look up at him. Joe smiled softly. He didn’t look shy or embarrassed, and there was no reservation on his face as he danced. Like he’d said, it was just the two of them. No one else here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?” Ox asked. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Joe took Ox’s hands and put them on his hips. He was down to his underwear, these tight red briefs, and just the rose necklace, hanging against his chest. Ox stared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe turned around again and dropped low between Ox’s legs, his own legs spreading out in a dance move that had Ox reeling. Ox traced his fingers over the linework of the inked wings, touching every feather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe turned to face him and straddled his lap, moving his hips to the music. He brought his face close to Ox’s as he grinded against him slowly, lips parted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” Ox whispered, hand coming up to the back of Joe’s head. “You’re the most precious thing I have, Joe. And I know it hasn’t been a very long time, but I want to keep you forever. If you’ll let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s eyes began to glisten, and he kissed Ox, hips still moving against him as the music went on.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t let me go,” Joe said, his cheek pressed to Ox’s, breath warm in his ear. Suddenly he was trembling, holding Ox like a lifeline. “If - if my family comes looking for me, if something happens, please, please don’t let me go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight of the words struck Ox like bricks. His chest was tight. His arms wrapped around Joe’s waist, and he kissed his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” he promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care if it was a promise he couldn’t keep. He didn’t care if it was impossible. Ox would do anything for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movement of Joe’s hips against Ox’s lap was more urgent now, faster, and Ox knew the dance was over. They let the music keep playing as Ox reached down between them to unzip his jeans, and Joe’s hand went to his already hardening cock. They would do it right here on the couch, just like this, with Joe in Ox’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lube is too far away,” Ox growled into Joe’s ear. “In the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe shook his head. “Use your fingers. And spit. I want to feel it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tremor went down Ox’s spine, and all he could do was obey. He raised two of his fingers to Joe’s waiting mouth. Joe wasted no time, wetting them as much as he could, his tongue swirling between them. They moved fast; Joe was whining softly in the back of his throat, one arm around Ox’s neck to keep himself anchored in his lap. It was difficult to get his briefs off, but they managed it. Ox held him so carefully as he pressed his fingers against the place where Joe wanted them, rubbing him gently to make him relax. After a minute or two, he pressed one finger in, and then began to stretch him with two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox, Ox, Ox,” Joe said, sitting down hard on his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” Ox chided him softly, running his free hand up and down Joe’s back. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe just shook his head and thrust his hips harder. He took Ox’s cock and pressed it against his own, rubbing them together. Ox couldn’t stop himself from dragging his nails over Joe’s back at that, and Joe moaned beautifully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could come, Ox took Joe’s hand away. Joe lifted his hips again, and Ox’s tip pressed against his wet rim. They both made a sound when Joe slowly sat down on him, taking Ox deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” Joe whispered, tilting his head back, eyes fluttering shut. “God, how you feel inside me, Ox, it’s . . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Ox bit the words into Joe’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe started to ride him, slow and soft. Ox had realized this was Joe’s favorite thing to do in bed, and he wouldn’t complain. He liked it just as much as Joe. It was intimate, this position, and the way they held each other was tight enough to leave bruises every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox wanted the marks. He wanted the proof. The evidence that they belonged to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hooked his chin over Joe’s shoulder as he fucked into him, running his hand over the angel wings again. A wicked, sinful thought hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe,” he said, kissing his neck. “Can I . . .” He was almost afraid to ask it, that it might be too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Joe breathed, and Ox laughed gently. “Anything you want. Anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox waited for a moment before he gathered up the courage to say, “I want to come on your back. On the wings. Can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Joe said, clenching around him. “Yes. Please. I want you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of it alone was almost enough to make Ox lose control, and he shuddered, holding Joe firmly against his lap so he could fuck him faster. Joe moaned at the new pace and gripped Ox’s shoulders, kissing his face like he would never get to do it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Joe said into his mouth. “I love you so much, Ox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine,” Ox said. He didn’t know what came over him - he’d never been so possessive, so proprietary with any of the other people he’d been with. But Joe, he was - he was everything and more. He was the only person Ox wanted for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours,” Joe said, biting Ox’s bottom lip. “I’m yours, Ox. I promise. And you’re mine, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox reached between them to take Joe’s cock in his hand and stroke him. Joe’s hand went to the rose pendant around his neck, clutching it with one hand as he pressed the other to Ox’s heart. Ox wanted them to come at the same time. He relished in every sound Joe made as Ox took him apart slowly. His cock was warm and perfect in his hand. When Joe came, he leaned his head against Ox’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, whimpering into his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, angel,” Ox said as he shuddered and came too, spilling into Joe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me that again,” Joe asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel,” Ox said. “My angel.” He kissed him sweetly, fucking his come back into Joe as it filled him. Joe closed his eyes and moved his hips slowly, biting his lip. They stayed like that for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, Ox carried him to the bedroom. He laid Joe down on his stomach on the bed, and he straddled his hips, kneeling over him. Joe kept his eyes closed, his head resting on his arms as he arched his back just a little. Ox leaned over and kissed the back of his neck as he stroked himself back to full hardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched it happen as he came for a second time, his come landing on Joe’s back. Joe let out a whisper of a sound as the warmth hit his skin, pooling in between his shoulder blades. Strings of it landed on those inked wings and dripped down, and Ox reached out, eyes blown wide, breathing heavily as he used his fingers to spread it over those black lined feathers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Joe moaned underneath him. “That . . . shouldn’t feel as good as it does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox laughed. He traced the groove of Joe’s spine delicately, making him shiver, before he lay beside him, one hand still on his back. Joe opened his eyes and smiled. “I’m a mess now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you messy,” Ox admitted, feeling his cheeks warm. Joe’s smile turned into a wicked grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” he said. “I like when you make me messy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox just stared at him, drinking him in. In the weeks they’d been together, Joe had become so open with him, so trusting and comfortable. That grin, the way he spoke now, it was such a marked difference from the boy he’d first met at Heavenly Bodies, and it made Ox feel indescribably happy. He didn’t want anything to take this away from him, from them both. Though Joe hadn’t told him everything yet, he’d told him enough, and he’d become such a different person around Ox. He was happy. He was bright and beautiful and golden, and God, how Ox loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his hand through Joe’s hair, leaning forward to kiss him softly. Joe pulled him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should shower,” Ox said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a second,” Joe said. “I just . . . I want you to hold me first. Just for a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox couldn’t say no. He gathered Joe into his arms and nuzzled him gently, placing kisses on his lips, his cheeks, his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Joe was asleep against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox stayed awake for a while after, cradling the angel in his arms, and thought about the promise he’d made. That if Joe’s family came looking for him - which they would, eventually, and likely soon - Ox wouldn’t let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t break that promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Gordo and Robbie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's where the daddy kink comes in :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robbie knew he would be rejected. He knew it. He kept trying the same thing, and always got the same result. Gordo was so fucking stubborn - but Robbie couldn’t . . . he really, really liked him. He’d never felt this way about anyone before, except . . . but that person wasn’t in Robbie’s life anymore, and there’d been so many things in their way, anyway, Robbie wasn’t sure it ever would’ve worked. No matter how much he wanted it to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Gordo was here now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie wanted to keep him, so, so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So after Gordo said he was going to bed that night, Robbie went into the guest room he’d been staying in and put on the t-shirt he’d stolen from Gordo. It was big, and fell to his thighs, and he hid a pair of black lace panties underneath it. He’d been keeping them in his bag all this time - back when he and Joe first arrived in Oregon with little to no money, they’d shoplifted a lot of their clothes. And Robbie couldn’t resist when he saw the underwear. It was a secret he kept, this hidden part of himself that he’d been too afraid to embrace until he started dancing at Heavenly Bodies. Becoming friends with Bambi had helped bring it out of him. Dancing at the club, wearing the costumes he did, helped make him more confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wanted to see the look on Gordo’s face. He wanted to see Gordo try to resist this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he put the t-shirt on, pinched his cheeks to make them red, and stepped out of his room. He could hear Gordo in the kitchen, probably getting a beer to sit in front of the TV with before bed. He did that most nights. A few times, Robbie had joined him, but Gordo made sure he sat on the opposite side of the couch, and they barely talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie was so tired of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked slowly into the kitchen and leaned against the wall, and when Gordo turned from the fridge and saw him, Robbie saw his hand clench around the can of beer. He saw him pause, gather himself, and swallow. Then Gordo looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Robbie wasn’t having that. He wasn’t going to dance around this anymore. He knew what he wanted, and he knew Gordo wanted the same thing. So he went to him and pushed the fridge door closed, leaning up against it. He put his hand on Gordo’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robbie. Don’t,” Gordo said quietly, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie frowned, hating the trembling he felt in his bottom lip. He let Gordo push him away, shame coloring his cheeks. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why,” Gordo said. “We’ve talked about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be so good,” Robbie said quietly, looking down at the ground. “I would. I know I would. I want -” He stopped, blushing, and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. He sniffled. His breath hitched the way it always did when he was emotional, and he turned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo should’ve let him go. He should’ve. It would’ve been the right thing, the easier thing, to do. But the sight of Robbie’s heartbroken face before he turned his back on him finally broke him, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” he said. He closed his eyes and remembered a secret smile, brown hair and blue eyes. But he was gone. He wasn’t ever coming back. Gordo could have this. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up. He went to Robbie, and slowly, his arms slid around his waist from behind. His forehead came to rest on Robbie’s shoulder. He took a deep breath. Robbie trembled in his arms, and oh, how Gordo wanted this. Had for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Robbie said. He gripped Gordo’s hands tightly. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Gordo said, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie sobbed and threw his arms around Gordo’s neck, and he crushed their lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted you for so long - ” he started to say, and it took every ounce of strength and will Gordo had to put his hands on Robbie’s hips, to still him, to push him gently away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” he said. At the wounded look in Robbie’s eyes, he put his hands on his face, cupping Robbie’s cheeks. Gordo’s thumbs brushed over his skin, gently, and Robbie’s eyes fluttered involuntarily. “We take it slow, okay? We go slow. I don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Robbie said, shaking his head fiercely. He pressed himself against Gordo, tipping his head up to kiss him again. His lips hit Gordo’s chin, then trailed over his jaw, down his neck. He nibbled at his ear, and Gordo’s eyes almost rolled back in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. This wasn’t going to be easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it slow,” Gordo repeated, even as Robbie shook his head, a frustrated frown on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not some fragile thing, you know,” he said, with conviction in his voice. “I can handle myself. I know who I am and what I want. I had to grow up a lot faster than I should have, and I don’t need you to worry about if you’ll hurt me. I trust you never to hurt me. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo’s expression closed off at the implications of that, at the hint of Robbie’s past, and he started to pull away again. But Robbie wouldn’t let him. The fucker was stronger than Gordo thought he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still so young,” he said quietly, running the backs of his fingers over Robbie’s cheek. Robbie stilled, his eyes fluttering closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m twenty-one years old,” he said, reaching up to wrap his fingers around Gordo’s wrist. Then he smiled. “And you’re only thirty-three. That’s not as old as you think it is, Gordo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie kissed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo was powerless to pull away this time, and he hated himself for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a swift movement, he wrapped his arms around Robbie’s waist, bent at the knees and picked him up, hands under his ass, guiding Robbie’s legs around his middle. Robbie gasped and squeezed his thighs around him, his hands digging into Gordo’s back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about having you inside me every night for weeks,” Robbie whispered in his ear, his voice low, trembling. Gordo’s body came so, so alive at the words, electrifying and heated. “When I walked into your office yesterday, I wanted you to bend me over the desk and fuck me right there. I couldn’t stop picturing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo growled, his hands tightening on Robbie. The image that spawned in his head at that confession - God. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt you,” Gordo said again, “but I might be rough.” The words shook coming out of him, because he was ashamed to admit it. But Robbie shook his head, clutching him tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he whispered. “I trust you. I trust you. I’ve never been - at the club, with the others I’ve been with, I’ve always been Gem. But I’m Robbie with you. I want to be real, and I want you to be real, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words unleashed something in him, something he’d been holding back for days. Weeks. Almost a month now. He growled and pressed Robbie’s body closer, turning so Robbie’s back was up against the wall. Robbie whimpered and shifted his hips. He was hard already, and Gordo’s cock stiffened at the feeling of it pressed up against him, at the way Robbie was moving, at the way his mouth was trailing feverishly over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be rough,” Robbie said, breath shuddering in Gordo’s ear. “Be as rough as you want. Please. I want it. I want to feel you all over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Gordo cursed deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew - knew that Robbie wasn’t a virgin, that he and Joe had been each other’s firsts. Robbie had confessed it to him out of the blue one night, maybe to see what sort of reaction he’d get out of Gordo. Gordo had remained carefully blank and careless at the time, just shrugging. He’d said, “Okay? And?” And Robbie had flushed and started rambling, going on and on about his and Joe’s friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he knew Robbie wasn’t a virgin. But as far as the other men he’d been with, men from the club - the thought almost shattered Gordo’s control. It made him so angry to think of all those lowlifes touching him, playing with him, treating him like shit because they were paying for it. And the women, too. He was sure there’d been lots of women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From now on, Gordo wanted to be the only one. The only person who got to touch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was a bad idea. Robbie and Joe’s past would come looking for them eventually, and Gordo </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that, knew that he should be the one to look out for them, be the responsible one. This wasn’t how he should be acting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ox kept trying to tell him maybe they’d run away for a reason. Maybe it was dangerous for them to go back. And maybe they would be safest here, in Green Creek. Robbie would be safe with Gordo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he was so far in over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you like?” Gordo rumbled in Robbie’s ear, his tongue tracing the shell of it. Robbie’s hands bunched in his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” he breathed. “Anything you want to give me, Daddy, I want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, fuck. God dammit. Jesus fucking Christ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie paused, eyes going wide when he realized what he’d said. But Gordo didn’t give him time to feel embarrassed about it. The word shot right down his spine, through his body, to his cock. It was a kink he never even knew he had, but he didn’t hesitate. It was relatively tame, compared to some of the other stuff out there. And if it was something Robbie liked, if he needed it, Gordo wouldn’t deny him. He crushed their lips together again, shoving his tongue into Robbie’s mouth, squeezing him tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he said, his voice deep. “You can call me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie made a sound that had Gordo spinning them, turning towards the bedroom. Everything in him had been set free from where he’d tried to bury it for so long. He wasn’t going to waste a single minute of tonight. And he was going to make sure Robbie felt it tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been with anyone - since . . . he couldn’t think about it. It didn’t matter. What mattered was here, now. Robbie mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carried him into the bedroom and set him gently down on the bed. Robbie clung to him, unwilling to let go. He’d latched onto Gordo’s neck and was desperately sucking a mark there, legs still wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Gordo said, and Robbie made a sound against his skin that went straight to his cock again. “You gotta let go for a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want your cock in my mouth,” Robbie said, reaching for Gordo’s zipper. “Please, Daddy, I’ve wanted it for days - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, now that they’d finally crossed this barrier, he certainly wasn’t pulling any punches. A shiver went down Gordo’s spine, and he stilled Robbie’s hands, grasping his wrists, pushing them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be patient,” he said, his voice gruff. “I’ll give it to you. But you have to be patient. I want to do this right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie nodded, eyes wide. His face was flushed, lips swollen, and there was no going back from this. No stopping it anymore. Gordo knew then that he had to be all in, or this couldn’t happen. If he was going to do this, he had to be sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to unbutton his work shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie watched him do it, licking his lips. His hand went to his bulge, and he rubbed himself slowly, rutting up into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Gordo finally noticed what he was wearing under his t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get those?” he asked softly, eyes traveling over the lace covering Robbie’s hard cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like them?” Robbie’s voice was quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo swallowed, suddenly finding he couldn’t speak when Robbie teased the waistband of the panties, pulling it back just enough to show the base of his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to learn every single thing that gets you off,” Gordo told him hoarsely. “And we’re going to try all of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Robbie breathed. His eyes were wide. Gordo thought about taking his glasses off for him - they were ridiculous, and he knew they weren’t prescription - but then he decided he wanted them on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo finished unbuttoning his shirt and let it fall from his shoulders to the floor. He tugged off the tank top he’d been wearing underneath it. Robbie watched him, rubbing himself slowly as Gordo unbuckled his belt, slid it off, and put it to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie’s eyes flickered to the belt for a brief moment, but Gordo caught it, and he made a mental note to remember that. They could try that, if it was something Robbie wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything he wanted, Gordo would give him. He was done lying to himself about his desires. It only hurt them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unbuttoned his pants, pulled down the zipper, and paused. “You do the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie licked his lips and leaned forward eagerly, pushing Gordo’s pants down. He mouthed at his cock over his underwear before Gordo put a hand in his hair and tugged gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take my cock out,” he instructed. Robbie did, holding it in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this, Daddy?” Robbie fluttered his lashes at him, and Jesus Christ, Gordo couldn’t believe he’d tried to avoid this for so fucking long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly like that,” Gordo said. “Good boy.” God, he was fucking hard. “Open your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie did, sticking his tongue out just enough so that it brushed his bottom lip. Gordo fed him his cock slowly, inch by inch, until he hit the back of Robbie’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay if I’m rough?” he asked, needing to make sure. Robbie nodded, his eyes flaring. Gordo put his hands on either side of Robbie’s head. “Good. If you need a safeword, it’s garnet.” Because his stage name was Gem, and God, those fucking brown eyes sparkled. “If you can’t say the safeword, tap my hip two times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he started to fuck his face, slowly at first, and then harder, faster, Robbie moaned around his cock. It vibrated through him, and Gordo gripped his hair tighter. He slowed down when Robbie choked, but Robbie leaned forward, relaxing his throat to let Gordo in more. He closed his eyes, and he looked utterly happy to let Gordo use him like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough to make Gordo come quickly, holding the back of his head as he spilled down Robbie’s throat. Robbie swallowed every last drop, suckling the tip of his dick when Gordo pulled out most of the way. A string of come stretched from Gordo’s tip to Robbie’s bottom lip when he finally pulled out, and Robbie chased it with his tongue, making a mewling sound that had Gordo coming undone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” he said, breathing hard. He pushed Robbie back onto the bed. “Take my shirt off.” He only realized now that the shirt Robbie was wearing belonged to him, and he had no idea when it had been stolen from him. But he didn’t mind how it looked on Robbie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie did as he was told and leaned back against the pillows, spreading his legs. Gordo crawled between them, tracing his fingers over the lace panties. Robbie was dripping through them, wet and ready. Gordo rubbed a circle into the tip of Robbie’s cock, and Robbie reached for him, saying his name quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s one more thing I want to do before I fuck you,” he said. He pulled those panties aside and lifted Robbie’s legs over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, please, please,” Robbie started to babble as Gordo’s mouth moved close to his hole. “Please, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” Gordo reached up to rub his cock through the panties again, applying the lightest pressure with his hand, and his tongue brushed over Robbie’s rim. “Try not to come yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to work, circling his tongue over Robbie’s hole slowly, over and over again. He added a finger when he was wet enough and pushed his tongue inside, and the high, keening sound that Robbie made went from the crown of Gordo’s head, down his spine, and all the way down to his toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo took his time. He knew Robbie came eventually by the way his thighs shook, and Gordo kissed each of them gently, leaving a few bite marks in the soft flesh there. When he looked up, Robbie was stroking himself lightly. He’d pushed the panties down to free his cock, and there was come on his stomach, a string of it splattered up to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said, blushing, and Gordo shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. You’re so pretty like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie flushed deeper, and he moaned when Gordo batted his hand away from his cock to replace it with his mouth. Gordo sucked him until he was hard again, still taking his time. They had all night. And if they showed up late to the garage tomorrow, well, he owned the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want me to fuck you?” Gordo asked after he had Robbie squirming underneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my stomach,” Robbie said. “From behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. But next time, I want to watch your face.” Robbie blushed and nodded before he turned around, sliding onto his knees as he arched his back and pressed the side of his face into Gordo’s pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to bite things,” he mumbled. “And to have things in my mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know,” Gordo said. Definitely good to know. He might have to pick up some toys. He could order them online, ask what Robbie liked and make sure he got the right ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo ran a hand up Robbie’s back, getting onto his knees behind him. He spread Robbie’s cheeks wide and rubbed his cock against his wet hole, hardening more at the sound Robbie made. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open, fumbling for the lube. Robbie reached underneath him and gripped his cock. He didn’t stroke; just held onto it, squeezing himself with the lightest pressure. Gordo covered himself in lube and tossed the bottle away before he lined himself up with Robbie’s hole again, nudging against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” he asked, his voice a growl. God, it had been so long. So long since he’d had anything like this. He might not last very long, but he wanted to draw it out for Robbie. To make him feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Robbie said, eyes closed. “Yes, Daddy.” He arched his back and pressed back against Gordo. Gordo gripped his hips and pushed inside of him slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re fucking tight,” he groaned as Robbie’s heat enveloped him. It was incredible, the pressure. Unbelievable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie started to move, thrusting back against him desperately. If Gordo had known how needy he was during sex . . . it turned him on so fucking much. It made him want to take care of Robbie. To be anything he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo leaned forward and reached his hand under Robbie’s stomach, taking Robbie’s cock from him. Robbie’s hands went to the pillows, clutching them in his fists. He had the corner of one in his mouth, biting down hard, and the sight of it made Gordo fuck him harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let’s make a list so far,” Gordo said, voice deep as he pushed in and out, in and out. “You like lingerie. That’s one.” He hadn’t taken the panties off, still pushed to the side. “You like having things in your mouth. That’s two. Tell me another one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - I like being filled,” Robbie admitted, trembling when Gordo’s thumb rubbed over the slit of his cock. “With plugs and - and come.” His face went bright red, and it was so endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Gordo said, his spine electrifying again. “That’s good. What else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I like BDSM,” Robbie said. “A little bit. Not too much. But, your belt - if you want to tie me up with it. Tie my hands or something. I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that,” Gordo said, squeezing his cock. He was close, he could feel it. He let go of Robbie’s cock for a minute to take him by the shoulders and pull him up, back against his chest, so Robbie sat on his thighs as Gordo knelt back on the bed. Robbie leaned his head against Gordo’s shoulder, whining when Gordo thrust hard into him. “Anything else?” Gordo said into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” Robbie cried, hands coming up to rub his nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you think of anything else?” Gordo prompted him, digging his thumb into the slit of his cock again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie trembled. “B-being told what to do. Told when to come. Being controlled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo growled. “Fuck, baby. You’re gonna kill me.” He circled his fingers around the dripping head of Robbie’s cock and put his other hand on his abdomen, pressing down just slightly. “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t - oh fuck, Daddy, that feels so good, I c-can’t think of anything else right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo smiled. “That’s okay. We’ll figure it out.” And they would have time. Because Gordo knew now that if anyone came to take Robbie away, they would have to fight like hell to get him back. Gordo wasn’t going to let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really close,” Robbie said, thighs shaking where they were spread on Gordo’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Gordo said. “You’re gonna come when I tell you to, though, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie moaned, but he nodded. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew it out as much as he could, but quicker than he would’ve liked, Gordo was there. He pulled out at the last second, though every primal instinct in him was telling him to just come inside Robbie. Later, he told himself. There’d be time for that later. For now, he pulled out and came on those pretty lace panties. He dragged his fingers through it and pushed some of it into Robbie’s stretched hole, and the noises Robbie made were the sweetest symphony in Gordo’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to come in my panties?” Robbie asked breathlessly, his voice low. Gordo nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Do it. Come now, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more stroke from Gordo’s hand, and Robbie did, wetting the black lace. He latched onto Gordo’s neck as he came, turning around in his lap so he could hug him tightly. Gordo held him, stroking Robbie’s cock until he had nothing left in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God,” Robbie said, his cock twitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Gordo urged him. “Let it all out.” He smirked, savagely satisfied at the sight of the ruined underwear. “Sorry about your pretty panties, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were my favorite,” Robbie frowned, and Gordo kissed his pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll wash them. And if they’re ruined, I’ll buy you a new pair. I’ll buy you whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Robbie’s eyes lit up, and the tired smile he gave Gordo made all of this worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” Gordo promised. He was a goner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie sighed happily and pressed himself against Gordo. Then he said, “I knew I’d get you to give in to me eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo laughed and pinched his ass. “You naughty, naughty boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie smiled and pulled them both down onto the bed so they could cuddle. Gordo let him, content to let Robbie nuzzle into him for as long as he wanted. He was warm and soft, and if Gordo still thought of a secret smile and blue eyes, the sting of it was soothed by the boy in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to stop dwelling on the past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay?” Gordo asked. “Here, in Green Creek? With me?” They’d already had this conversation, but the context was different now. There was a weight to it that hadn’t been there before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Robbie said, draping his leg over Gordo’s. “I want to stay with you. I want to be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Gordo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie smiled again, looking utterly at peace. He hummed softly to himself and traced patterns on Gordo’s sweat-dampened chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo knew it couldn’t be that simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for now, they could pretend it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here comes our boy!! Gavin the great!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a month after Robbie and Joe had been in Green Creek that something finally happened. And when it did, it was two things at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two men showed up at the garage on a weekend when Joe had off from work at the diner. They didn’t seem to know each other, but one walked in behind the other. The first was angry, had a terrible mustache, and as soon as he saw Robbie, he snarled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The second man looked around nervously. He looked a little older than Ox, a little younger than Gordo, and Ox thought he looked a little frightened, too. He kept back by the door, staying quiet as he watched the angry man stalk forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox stood up from where he’d been hunched over his Corvette, Joe watching him contentedly. The restoration on the car was almost done; the last thing to do would be the paint job, forest green just like Joe wanted. Ox couldn’t wait to take him out in it when it was finished. He wanted to drive through Green Creek with the top down, Joe in the passenger seat, and show everybody they passed that he was Ox’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie froze and paled when he heard the angry man come into the garage. He dropped the wrench he was holding, and at the sound, Gordo emerged from his office. One look at Robbie’s terrified face, and Gordo was stepping in front of him with his arms crossed, blocking the angry man’s path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox knew something had changed between Robbie and Gordo, and he was happy about it. They both deserved whatever happiness they could find in each other, and Ox thought they both needed it. The guys had been ribbing Gordo for it, because it was obvious to everyone now by the way Robbie kept clinging to him, but Gordo took the teasing with a brave face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe had gone still beside Ox. His eyes were wide, his face as white as Robbie’s. Ox instinctively moved closer to him when the angry man’s gaze fell on him. He snarled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you with something, sir?” Gordo’s voice was deadly calm. Ox looked at him. His face was dark, and his eyes were a storm. Robbie stood behind him, head pressed against Gordo’s back. His eyes were closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. These two fucking whores are dancers at my club, and they owe me some money.” Joe flinched at the tone and the words, and Ox took a step towards the man, hands clenched into fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be Frank Pollard,” Gordo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck do you know that?” The man’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. Now, why do you think these boys owe you anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank’s face was red. “They stole it from my fuckin’ apartment, that’s why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t take anything,” Joe snapped viciously. “Fuck off and leave us alone, Frank. We’re done. We’re not going back to the club, and we’re never working for you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can talk to me that way, you little - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d stop there if I were you,” Ox said, voice dangerously low. He could hear how he sounded, and he felt Joe wrap a hand around his wrist to hold him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank ground his teeth, and his face reddened some more, but he was smart. Ox was bigger than him. He stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s how this is gonna go, Frank,” Gordo said, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. Robbie’s hands were clenched in the back of Gordo’s shirt, and Gordo leaned into him just slightly. “I don’t know what happened, but that doesn’t matter. They don’t owe you anything. You want to know why? Because I heard you mistreated them. And the way I see it, if they did take anything, it’s compensation for the damage you did to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who I am isn’t important. And you know what? Who you are isn’t important either. Because you don’t matter. Now, the boys are done working for you. And you have five seconds to leave my garage, or your life is going to become very difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you threatening me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it sound like I am?” Gordo cocked his head to the side, and Rico, Tanner, and Chris all snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank looked like he was about to self-destruct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d listen to him,” Ox advised. He could feel Joe beside him, a calming, soothing presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the garage opened again. Bambi walked in, flipping her hair over her shoulder. The other man who’d come in behind Frank was still standing by the door, watching the proceedings with wide, uncertain eyes. Gordo hadn’t turned his attention to him yet, but he knew he was there. Ox thought he was probably a confused customer with terrible timing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambi paused at the sight of Frank, but then she smiled. It wasn’t a nice smile. “Figured you’d show your sorry ass around here soon enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch. You can’t speak to me like - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frankie,” Bambi said, dangerously soft. “Do you really want to play that game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love this woman,” Rico whispered to Tanner and Chris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I know what you’re here for, but it’s a useless fight. Leave my boys alone, Frank. They’re done. They have been for a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving until they give me what they fucking stole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambi rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, dumbass. You know Nancy probably took it. I told you to stop letting her stay at your place. She’s been pawning your shit for months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank’s face changed as he seemed to realize that he was making a fool of himself, and he opened his mouth, starting to sputter. Bambi passed by him and patted his shoulder in mocking consolation on the way to Rico’s side. “Just get out of here, Frank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank took one last look at the men in the garage. He narrowed his eyes at Robbie and Joe. He grumbled something rude, words that had Ox and Gordo both surging forward to converge on him. Robbie shouted and kept his hand in Gordo’s shirt, holding him back, and Joe stepped in front of Ox. There was a sadness buried in his face, but he smiled gently. He shook his head and put his hand on Ox’s cheek. “It’s not worth it, Ox.” He kept his back turned to Frank, who looked murderous. Ox looked into Joe’s eyes and calmed his breathing. His heart slowed. He leaned his forehead against Joe’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five seconds,” Gordo said, very quietly. He had reached back behind him to grip Robbie’s hand, and Ox couldn’t tell whose benefit it was for; Gordo’s or Robbie’s. “You have five seconds to get out of here, and if I ever see you again, you’re going to live to regret it. One. Two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank had stormed out by the time he got to four.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Rico said as he kissed Bambi. “You’re amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. He knows I own him.” Ox didn’t ask how or why, but he didn’t care. Bambi seemed to know what she was doing, and he was grateful she’d shown up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Frank was gone, Joe turned on Robbie, the softness in his face when he’d looked at Ox disappearing. “What did you take?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie glared at him. “He had so much in that safe, I only took enough that I thought he wouldn’t miss it. And he deserves it, Joe, you know he does. He fucking hit you. And me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go fucking bash his face in,” Gordo said, eyes dark. Without looking at him, Robbie reached out and took his hand again as if to keep him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew he would come after us,” Joe accused Robbie, eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. He’s so stupid. It’s been a month. He probably didn’t even realize we were gone until now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he knew,” Bambi said. “He asked me about you. I said I had no idea, told him you’d probably just run back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty impressive how you just kicked him out,” Chris said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said. I own him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe had taken Robbie off to the side to have a private conversation, and from the looks of it, they were arguing again. Ox watched them worriedly. He knew they would always be best friends, but there were parts of their relationship that were contentious, and Ox always wanted to try to smooth things over when he caught them fighting. He knew it wasn’t his place, but he hated to see them mad at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo’s face still looked like a storm, and he grumbled something unhappily to himself, but he turned to the stranger who was still lingering by the door. He sighed. “Sorry you had to see that. Welcome to Gordo’s. How can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger cleared his throat. He was twisting his hands together, staring at Gordo’s face. In that moment, Ox realized they looked eerily similar. They had the same eyes. Same dark hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My. Name. Is. Gavin,” the stranger said, pausing between each word. He sounded like he had a speech impediment. “I am - “ He stopped and cleared his throat, standing up taller. He looked Gordo right in the eye, and Gordo frowned. “I’m your brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gordo,” Tanner said, setting a glass of water in front of his boss. “You okay there, buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo was sitting behind his desk, staring at nothing, face blank. He hadn’t moved for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s announcement had made him go quiet. Then he’d laughed. “I’m sorry?” he’d said, like he thought the stranger was playing a joke and he wanted him to repeat the words because he hadn’t heard them correctly. “What’d you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother,” Gavin said, twisting his hands in his shirt nervously. “Half. My mother was Wendy. She died. Told me about you before it happened. I come here. Nowhere else to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Chris said, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Tanner said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” Rico whispered. Bambi’s eyebrows were raised. Joe and Robbie had paused their argument to stare at the stranger, mouths open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wendy,” Gordo said quietly, like he recognized the name. “Wendy Walsh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gordo,” Ox said. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo just shook his head. Then he’d turned and gone into his office. Ox followed him immediately. Tanner, Chris, and Rico went after him, too, and Robbie tried to follow, but Bambi kept him in the garage. She shook her head silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox closed the office door behind them. And they’d been in here for five minutes while Gordo shut down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Wendy Walsh?” Ox asked. He’d thought he’d known everything about Gordo. There were no secrets between them. None. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t let himself feel hurt. Or angry. It wasn’t his place. Gordo would explain everything. When he could speak again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys had gone silent too, waiting for Gordo to recover. Slowly, oh so slowly, he reached out and took up the glass of water Tanner got him. He sipped from it, and then swallowed. He set it back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before my father died,” he said. “He had an affair. I - I knew that. It was why my mother did what she did.” He grimaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo’s mother had killed his father in a jealous rage. Apparently, she’d been mentally unstable for years, and Robert Livingstone had intentionally messed up her medications. To keep her docile. Complacent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo’s father hadn’t been a good man. That, at least, Ox had known. They’d had a long, long talk about Gordo’s past once, after Maggie died and Ox was old enough to understand everything Gordo told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox remembered the conversation, and he remembered that Gordo </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> told him part of the truth - that his father had had an affair. Gordo had just never said what the other woman’s name was. Wendy. Wendy Walsh. And she’d had a son that Gordo never knew about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did your dad know?” Chris asked. “About the kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he did, he didn’t tell me. But - but that might’ve been why my mother killed him. Because she found out about the baby.” Gordo’s eyes widened when the pieces fell into place. “That must’ve been it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Wendy never contacted you,” Ox said. “Or told you about Gavin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo shook his head. “Why would she want to? She had to have known what happened. It was all over the news.” He was still staring at the wall, not at any of them. “I saw her once. She worked at the library. My father met her there after her shift. I followed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo’s mother had pleaded insanity at her murder trial, Ox remembered Gordo telling him all those years ago. She’d been found not guilty due to the results of her psychiatric test; Gordo had testified that his father had been messing with her medication for years. The judge had been a kind one, and the lawyer for Gordo’s family was very good at his job. Gordo’s mother was sent to an institution where Gordo was promised she would receive the best care available to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she died after several months. Gordo never said the words out loud, but Ox always got the feeling she’d killed herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo was taken in by Marty, the previous owner of the garage they were all standing in now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox could understand why Wendy Walsh would’ve wanted to keep her son a secret. If she’d seen the news, seen what happened to the Livingstone family, she would’ve wanted nothing more than to protect Gavin. Ox didn’t blame her for that. But knowing that she’d known about Gordo, and that she’d left him all alone, a kernel of resentment for her dug into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered how different Gordo would be if he’d gotten to grow up with his half-brother. If Wendy had been kind enough to take him in instead of Marty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no. Ox wouldn’t change Gordo, not any piece of him, including the dark bits of his history that had shaped him into who he was. And if Wendy had taken him in, Ox might not even know Gordo now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s here now,” Ox said, moving in front of Gordo so the man had to look him in the face. “And it sounds like he didn’t know about you, either. And he said he had nowhere else to go. So what are you going to do about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo sighed. He closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he said, “Will you send him in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation was long. Long enough that Ox decided to take Joe away from the garage, and after a minute, Bambi coaxed Robbie away to follow them. Only Tanner, Chris, and Rico remained to continue the work for the day. And to be there for Gordo when he needed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to the diner. Robbie looked like he wanted to go back to the garage, to be there for Gordo too, but Ox convinced him it was best to let him be for now. So he could get to know his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As calm as Ox tried to appear on the surface, he was still reeling from the shock of the surprise. Joe could tell; he kept a comforting hold of Ox’s hand, a weight anchoring him to the present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A secret brother, huh?” Bambi said. “That’s wild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie looked frustrated. There was a crease between his brows, and Ox wondered if it was because he hadn’t known about Gordo’s past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Gordo ever tell you about his childhood?” Ox asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of it,” Robbie said. “I think he didn’t want to scare me with the details. I tried to tell him it was okay, that I wanted to be there for him, but he said it wasn’t important. That it was in the past and it didn’t matter anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Ox said. “A lot of what happened to Gordo shaped who he is, and who he is is nothing like his parents. He’s a good man. He’s overcome a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” Robbie said. “I just want to be there for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Ox said quietly. “And I know he appreciates that. But this might take some time. All his life, the guys were the only people Gordo really had. And then he had my mom and me. Knowing he had a half-brother that entire time, and he didn’t know about him . . . he’s going to need to adjust to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Gavin is gonna stay here?” Joe asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Ox said. “But I hope he does.” He didn’t know why. But for some reason, he wanted Gavin to stay. To make himself a part of Gordo’s life. It just felt right. And if he was Gordo’s brother, Ox wanted to get to know him. Gordo was his family. Gavin could be part of Ox’s family, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been an only child all his life. Chris, Tanner, and Rico were his brothers. He’d never really been lonely. But if he was in Gordo’s place, he would want nothing more than to get to know the brother he’d never known about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s cute,” Bambi said, changing the course of the conversation. Joe snorted, and Robbie laughed. “I hope he stays in town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he will,” Robbie said. He shrugged when they all looked at him. “I just get a feeling. My feelings are usually pretty spot-on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Debatable,” Joe said, which made Ox smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate lunch together, and when Ox decided it was safe to return to the garage, only the guys remained. Jessie was there too, looking frazzled. She had shown up after they went to the diner, and Chris had looped her into everything, explaining the chaos as best he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Jesus,” Jessie said when Ox and the others walked into the garage. “Hey, guys. Apparently I’ve walked into something life-altering today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Jessie.” Robbie smiled at her. Jessie had met the boys early last week, and she adored them. She and Bambi sometimes took them out to lunch or shopping in town. She’d told Ox that she was very happy for him, and then said, “I told you so. Everything worked out.” Ox had just smiled at her and said she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gordo took Gavin back to his house,” Tanner explained. “He doesn’t have anywhere else to stay, so he’s setting him up in the guest room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go?” Ox asked. “Did Gordo seem okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris shrugged. “As okay as he can be, I think. Gavin looked nervous, but excited, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told us something that kind of freaked Gordo out, though,” Rico said. “He’s got that speech impediment, a stutter thing where he pauses between words and sometimes doesn’t speak in full sentences. You heard that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox nodded, and Joe and Robbie did too. Rico shrugged. “Gavin says it’s because he had a brain injury a while back. Traumatic incident that left him mute for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Bambi said. “Did he say what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t give any of the details,” Chris said. “Gordo didn’t ask for them. He was just shocked, and I think he felt guilty as fuck, too. For not being there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not his fault,” Ox said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We told him that. Gavin even said, it too. Like he knew Gordo was gonna blame himself.” Tanner shook his head. “It was almost creepy. They just met, but you would’ve thought they’d grown up together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Gavin’s staying with him?” Robbie asked, frowning. “I guess that’s good - I mean, I’d want him to. But I was sleeping in the guest room before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rico grinned and winked at him. “Guess you’ll just have to sleep in Gordo’s bed now, papi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are we allowed to talk about that openly now?” Chris asked. “‘Cuz Jesus Christ, it’s about time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie blushed, and Bambi smiled. “Told y’all.” She must’ve made bets with the guys on the status of Robbie and Gordo’s relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t seen Gordo this happy since he was with his ex,” Rico said, then slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Bambi sighed and punched him in the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie blinked. “Ex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, nope. No, that’s not what I said.” Rico tried desperately to backtrack, but it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox was just as confused as Robbie. “Gordo was seeing someone? When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanner, Chris and Rico all exchanged a look. “It’s probably better if he tells you this,” Tanner said. “But don’t worry too much about it, Ox. You were just a baby, so you couldn’t have known. And Gordo - he doesn’t like to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Joe asked, morbid curiosity burning in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just didn’t work out,” Chris said. “And his ex’s family moved away.” Jessie was looking at her brother with accusation, as if mad that he hadn’t told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox knew there had to be more to the story than that, but he also knew Tanner was right. It would be better if he heard it from Gordo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the back of his mind, he’d always known there must have been something like this - it was in the sad looks Gordo sometimes got, the faraway gaze in his eyes on occasion, the place within him that Ox knew he could never reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie was frowning. Rico patted him on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t overthink it, Robbie. It’s in the past, and Gordo’s crazy about you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know why he wouldn’t tell me,” Robbie mumbled, eyes on the ground, mouth still downturned. “I guess we haven’t really been together that long, but still. I tell him everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bambi raised an eyebrow. “Everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe was looking at Robbie too, face a little pale. Robbie sighed and shook his head, and Joe relaxed. He glanced at Ox and took his hand, and Ox smiled, letting him know it was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Robbie said, raising his eyes to meet Joe’s. “I want to tell him - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Joe said. His voice was hard, in a tone Ox rarely ever heard from him. Robbie went quiet and pursed his lips angrily. The guys and Bambi and Jessie all suddenly pretended to be occupied with something else. Joe’s grip on Ox’s hand was tight, squeezing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Ox said quietly, pressing a kiss to the side of Joe’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Joe wouldn’t look at him. “Robbie. You can’t.” His face changed. “Please. Not - not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then when?” Robbie asked, voice quieter. “When, Joe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Joe said. “I’m sorry, Robbie. But I can’t - ” He shook his head. “I just can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie sighed in defeat, shoulders slumping. But he nodded. His eyes were sad. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Jessie said, looking between the boys. “We’d all protect you. We’d all make sure nothing happened to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Robbie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s heavy,” Joe said, his voice quiet. Ox wanted to take him in his arms and shelter him, hide him from the pain on his face. “It’s a burden. I just don’t know how to let it go yet. I - I do want to. Eventually. I just can’t figure out how.” His voice cracked on the last word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God. Ox turned Joe to face him and gathered him into his chest, arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was more than Joe had ever given him about his past, and it was almost too much. Ox had known that it was going to be difficult, whatever it was. He’d known it would be heavy. It was easy to tell; the implications had always been clear. But to hear Joe say it out loud, and to see the pain it caused him written across his face . . . it made Ox hurt. It was a helpless kind of hurt, because he couldn’t do anything about it, except repeat his promises. That he’d be there for Joe. That he’d take care of him. It didn’t feel like enough all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go upstairs,” Ox murmured in Joe’s ear. He could feel Joe nod against his chest, taking in a stuttering deep breath. Ox rubbed his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I stay with you, Ox? Just for the night?” Robbie asked. He was looking at Joe with such open concern on his face, and Ox didn’t hesitate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie smiled at him gratefully and walked to Joe. He took his hand. Ox let Joe go, and Joe hugged his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said goodnight to the guys and Bambi and Jessie, and Ox took them upstairs. Joe had been sleeping in Ox’s bed with him, but tonight, he pulled out the couch bed and let Robbie and Joe curl up on it together. Joe needed his best friend right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard them whispering to each other during the night, when he’d left his door open just a crack. He couldn’t sleep. His head was running wild with the possibilities, the horrible stories he made up of what could’ve been done to Robbie and Joe. He’d tried so hard not to think too much about it, the reason they’d run away, but it always managed to find him. When Joe got a certain look on his face, or when Robbie looked distant. Of all the terrible situations Ox thought up, he knew the reality was probably worse. And he didn’t know if he could handle it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was strong. He would be strong for Joe. He wanted to help carry that burden, to take it from his shoulders and let Joe stand taller because of it. He would do that for the rest of his life, if he had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime in the early morning, just before dawn, Ox was still awake. He could hear Robbie snoring lightly outside, and the floorboards creaked as someone crept towards his room. Joe appeared in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox lifted his arm, and Joe curled up against him, burrowing into the safety of Ox’s embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep you safe,” Ox murmured into Joe’s hair. “It’s you and me, now, Joe, and I will always protect you.” He took the rose pendant around Joe’s neck, lifted it, and kissed it lightly before he set it back down, then kissed Joe’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe pressed his lips to the hollow of Ox’s throat, trembling in his arms. “I love you so much,” he breathed out, his voice choked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox just held him closer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trigger warning for this chapter: this is where Richard collins is explained and there is implied psychological trauma/abuse, implied non-con stuff. be aware!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After that, things happened very quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin had barely had time to settle into Green Creek before more strangers arrived and shook the foundations of Ox’s little world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an adjustment for Gordo and his brother, but Gavin seemed to be adapting very quickly. He hung around the garage and shadowed the guys as they tried to teach him the mechanics of cars. Robbie seemed shy around Gavin, as if he wasn’t sure how to act at first. But they all watched as Gordo introduced Robbie as his boyfriend, and Gavin smiled and shook his hand. Robbie beamed. Gordo blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And inexplicably, like magic, Gavin made a place for himself in their family, slipping into an empty space like he was always meant to be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he’d come to Green Creek with almost nothing, the guys took him shopping. Gordo helped him find his own place to live, close to his house. They spent a lot of time together in the days that followed, slowly getting to know each other. But Gordo spent more time with Robbie, too, and the effects of it were obvious on both of them. They were happier, calmer, settled into their new relationship. It was clear that Robbie was so in love with Gordo, and Gordo worshipped him. He gave him anything he wanted, even if he tried to deny it. It was such a different side to Gordo than Ox had ever seen before, but it wasn’t bad. No, it wasn’t bad at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ox and Joe continued to drift happily in the space they’d carved for themselves. Joe liked his job at the diner, and he made friends with his coworkers. He laughed more. Smiled more. There was still that shadow behind his eyes, always, but it was muted on most days, and Ox never pushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished the Corvette. When he unveiled it to Joe, pulling the tarp off to reveal the fresh forest green paint on it, the way Joe’s eyes had sparkled made Ox’s stomach tighten. The way Joe had smiled. The way he’d said, “It’s perfect, Ox. It looks so good. You did such a good job.” And then he’d whispered in his ear, “I can’t wait until you take me for a drive. I want you to fuck me in it, Ox. On the hood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, God. Ox had blushed fiercely, but he’d kissed Joe and conveyed his promises in the press of his lips and the sweep of his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Work on Joe and Robbie’s decrepit old car was slow, and though Ox and Gordo had stopped mentioning it, Ox knew it was on purpose. The parts had arrived, but they sat, uninstalled, and the car continued to sit in a corner of the garage. They would glance at it every now and then, but they wouldn’t mention it. It was a sign that things were solidifying. Joe and Robbie had moved all their things out of the car and into Ox and Gordo’s places. There was some talk about giving it to Gavin, since he didn’t have a car of his own. Joe and Robbie weren’t going to need it anymore. They had no plans to leave Green Creek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went out with the guys on weekends, having drinks at the bar. They went shopping after work with Jessie and Bambi. Joe hung out with his friends from the diner, and he started to test out his cooking skills at home, making Ox breakfast and dinner. Ox thought Joe was starting to find himself. To figure out who he wanted to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie started dance classes at the ballet studio in town. It meant he had less time to work in the garage, but Gavin was there to fill the space, and he took to it with ease. Gordo seemed at peace. Serene. Content. Ox felt the same. Everyone was happy. The little life they were building was going to be beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d known it was going to happen. They all did. But it had been over a month since Joe and Robbie’s arrival, and Ox and Gordo hadn’t spoken about that inevitable fact in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a Sunday when the ghosts of Joe and Robbie’s past drove into Green Creek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late afternoon when they walked into the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first was a man with a shaved head and a beard, and the second was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked too strikingly similar to Joe to be anyone but his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bearded man stopped dead when he saw Gordo, and his breath shuddered in his chest. He let out a sound like he was dying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo dropped the rag he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark?” he said, in a voice Ox had never heard from him before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit,” Chris said, eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” Rico said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Tanner said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Joe whispered beside Ox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Robbie sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe,” the man who could only be his brother said. “What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox was terribly, utterly confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And scared, too. Scared because he knew who these people were, even if he didn’t know them. And it meant they were here to try to take Joe away. Just when things were starting to seem permanent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe took his hand, and when Ox looked over at him, his eyes were defiant. He nodded at Ox as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry. I’m staying right here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a fleeting glance at the man called Mark, Robbie took Gordo’s hand too. Gordo finally tore his eyes away from Mark’s face to stare down at the hand in his, and then at Robbie’s face. Robbie looked like he was about to cry, eyes wet and skin flushed. When Gordo looked back at Mark, Mark’s eyes flickered with something Ox couldn’t name. Gordo looked miles away from all this. He’d disappeared as he looked at Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somebody better start talking,” Joe’s brother said. “Right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew . . .” Gordo whispered, and he shook his head, his empty gaze landing on Joe. “When I first met you, I knew I thought you looked familiar, but I dismissed it, because it was impossible. I never thought about it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never told Ox that. But what difference would it have made? Ox wouldn’t have understood it, because he didn’t know about Gordo’s past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About the man, Mark, standing before them now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox remembered what the guys had said about Gordo’s ex. That it didn’t work out. That the family had moved away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things started to fall into place in Ox’s head, and his eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How strange it was, the way the world worked. How such threads were connected in unexpected ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s eyebrows were drawn together in confusion. Gordo still stared at him. “You weren’t born yet.” He nodded at Joe’s brother. “But you were. You and Kelly. Too young to remember me, though. I didn’t really like going over to your house, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s brother’s face - Carter, Ox thought distantly, Carter was the oldest one - was changing in dawning recognition. “Oh,” he said to Gordo, very quietly. “You’re him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always made me meet you somewhere,” Mark said softly. “Because of Thomas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo’s face darkened just slightly before it smoothed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad?” Joe asked. “Why? What - ” He stopped and shook his head, shoulders beginning to shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe,” Mark said, turning to him. “Before anything else is said, you need to know - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richard Collins is dead,” Carter said, eyes on Joe now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie made a choking sound, and Gordo’s attention was immediately on him. Ox didn’t miss the way Mark’s eyes flickered again, how he appraised the two. It wasn’t quite jealousy in his eyes. It was . . . something strange, something Ox couldn’t name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Joe whispered, face gone pale as moonlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead,” his brother said darkly. “He can never hurt you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Robbie asked, trembling. Gordo took both of his hands to keep them from shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas,” Mark said. “He killed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Joe said again. “But he - he’ll be put on trial - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will be,” Mark said. “But he was prepared for that. And it was self-defense. Richard attacked him. Threatened us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Joe breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad was arrested, right before we left,” Carter explained. Ox wondered why Kelly wasn’t here, too. “It’s why we’re here. He told us to come find you. And to tell you that he’s sorry, he’s so fucking sorry because - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Joe said. “Please stop. I can’t - this is too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robbie,” Mark said. He looked like he was going to say more, but he didn’t. “I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear finally slipped from Robbie’s eye and fell down his cheek, and then another. He rubbed them away furiously, turning into Gordo’s side. Gordo’s expression was still distant, but he kept his arm tight around Robbie’s waist as if he needed an anchor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk,” Gordo said quietly. “All of us, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gordo?” Gavin had been in the office, trying to learn the finances of the business. Gordo was trying to teach him, though it was clear his brother leaned more towards the greasier side of things. “Need help. Too many numbers. Can’t figure it - ” He stopped when he noticed the two extra people in the garage. He was wearing a pink sweater, something the guys had bought him that had quickly become his new favorite article of clothing. He smiled brightly at Mark and Carter, failing to notice the tension in the room. “Hi. Welcome to Gordo’s Garage. My name is Gavin. What you need help with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter stared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark blinked. He looked back and forth between Gordo and Gavin. He could see the resemblance. It was clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo sighed. “He’s my half-brother. Just came into town recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark’s eyes widened. “From Wendy?” Gordo nodded. Mark must have known everything about Gordo, then, every part of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox needed to know. It was impossible to keep shying away from the truth, now. The story had to be told, and Ox needed to hear all of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. He squeezed Joe’s hand. Joe still looked lost, adrift in an ocean where Ox couldn’t reach him. But he would wait on the shore. He would be there to pull him back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gordo’s right,” Ox said. “We all need to talk. And it needs to be together, now, so there’s no confusion and no bits of the story left out. I think we should go into the office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, like zombies, they shuffled in. Chris, Tanner, and Rico watched Mark cautiously, like they didn’t know what to make of him. Gordo asked them to keep Gavin occupied. Carter looked over his shoulder at Gavin as he walked into the office, and Gavin met his eyes, something in his expression changing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Gavin said. “Hi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter quirked an eyebrow. “Uh, hi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Gavin said again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, boy,” Tanner said, putting his hands on Gavin’s shoulders. “Come over here, buddy. Let’s let them discuss things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What they need to discuss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Important things. We’ll tell you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gordo?” Gavin asked, concern suddenly drawing his eyebrows together. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo’s smile was soft, and only for his brother. “Yeah, I’ll be okay, man. Just stay out here for a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He watched them all go into the office, and before the door was closed, Gavin raised his hand to Carter. “Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter looked flustered now. “Um. Bye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the office shut, and it was Ox, Joe, Robbie, Gordo, Carter and Mark, drifting to different areas of the room. Gordo slumped down into his chair behind the desk, and Robbie dragged a chair over to sit next to him, still holding tight to his hand. He wouldn’t look at Mark, though Mark stared at them. Mark and Carter sat on the couch on the other side of the room, Carter looking dazed. Ox gently pushed Joe down into one of the two remaining chairs in front of Gordo’s desk. Gordo sighed deeply and put his face in his hands for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked up, his eyes were hard and determined. He set his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said. “Who wants to start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was there, on a Sunday afternoon, in the office of Gordo’s Garage, that the whole story was finally revealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, when Ox was just a baby, a family called the Bennetts lived in Green Creek. They were Thomas Bennett, father. Elizabeth Bennett, mother. Mark Bennett, brother to Thomas. Carter Bennett, a newborn like Ox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bennett family had lived in Green Creek for a long time; the name had grown roots into the area. They used to be a large family, an empire, but now they were reduced to only four. Something terrible had happened, something tragic, and Thomas, Elizabeth, and Mark had been the only survivors. Elizabeth was pregnant at the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Ox didn’t ask for the details of whatever incident had all but wiped out the Bennett family. Mark, Carter, Joe, Gordo, and even Robbie had all looked terribly sad when it was brought up, and Ox decided it was enough to know that it had been terrible. If he wanted to know the specifics, he was sure he could’ve searched the Bennett name on the Internet. But he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to see what horrors had occurred in his hometown). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo had known Mark Bennett since he was a child. They had grown up together, in a way. In fact, Robert Livingstone had been friends with Abel Bennett, Thomas and Mark’s father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark and Gordo fell in love. It was a quick and bright thing, filled with all the enthusiasm and candor of a teenage courtship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Gordo’s family fell apart, and the Bennetts fell apart, and then, so did Mark and Gordo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas, turned into a harsh and angry and overprotective older brother after everyone he loved had been taken from him, didn’t want Mark seeing Gordo. He was afraid that Gordo would snap one day like his mother had done. He was afraid that Gordo would hurt them, and they’d already been hurt enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Gordo had, too. Mark pleaded with his brother, trying to make him  understand that. But Thomas was adamant. Thomas did not want Gordo around his infant son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the Bennetts moved away. Their history with Green Creek was too bloody, too painful for them to stay. They needed a fresh start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It tore Mark’s heart out to leave Gordo behind, but he did it anyway. Gordo told him never to come back. He never wanted to see him again because Mark hadn’t fought for him. Mark hadn’t wanted him enough to fight. It wasn’t true, and he knew in his heart that it wasn’t, but he needed a fresh start, too. His own family had been broken as badly as the Bennetts. He wanted a clean break from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved to Caswell, Maine, to a peaceful house near a lake. And though Mark’s heart was broken, though he was bitter and sad and grieving, the Bennett family began to grow again. After Carter, there was Kelly. And after Kelly, there was Joe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their neighbors were the Fontaines. A young woman, Beatrice, and her son, Robbie. He was closer to Kelly’s age, but it was Joe he became best friends with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Robbie grew up, his mother got sick. He did everything he could to keep her with him, but he couldn’t control it, and eventually, she died. But the Bennett family was there to take him in. The Bennetts had always loved him, and they didn’t hesitate to claim him as one of their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark Bennett had always been there, always present in Robbie’s life as the kind, caring young uncle to the boys. But when Robbie was seventeen, he began to see Mark differently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ridiculous, he told himself. Just a silly crush, and that was all it would ever be. He was Joe’s uncle, for God’s sake, and older than him by at least a decade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Joe, perceptive and smart and tuned in to Robbie as he’d always been, noticed. He found it funny. He teased his best friend about it mercilessly, and Robbie swore him to secrecy. Robbie was terrified that his secret would be revealed, but Joe promised never to tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bennetts were happy in Maine. They had built a tiny life from the ashes of their old one, and it was bright, though it was muted some days by memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a man who lived in Caswell, close to the Bennetts. He was Thomas’s best friend, turned into his business partner when Thomas began to establish one in Caswell. He appeared to be a kind man, a quiet man. His name was Richard Collins. He joined the Bennetts for dinner once a week. He was family. He made Elizabeth laugh. He made Thomas happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, just before Robbie’s high school graduation, he asked if the boys needed jobs. He had some work he needed done, a project they could work on together. Carter and Kelly already had jobs in town, so Robbie and Joe were perfect. Elizabeth thought it was a wonderful idea. Thomas thought it would be good for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark was uneasy, though he couldn’t put his finger on why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the boys said yes, because they wanted extra money in their pockets - they had ideas of taking a road trip together after they’d both graduated high school, and they wanted to save for their adventure - and they had nothing better to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they arrived at the home of Richard Collins one day, ready and eager to work. That was when it began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they worked in his home - cleaning his basement, organizing his extensive collection of antiques, his library, his office - Richard would watch them. He would stand there while they worked, and sometimes he would talk. He would try to engage them in conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe and Robbie thought it was harmless, at first. He was being friendly. They knew him well; he’d always been kind to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Richard’s words changed. His tone changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would tell them things, horrible things, sickening, disgusting things that he was thinking of, and Joe and Robbie wanted to run terrified, run screaming from the house, but Richard Collins threatened them. Threatened them badly enough that they began to feel like they were trapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they stayed. They continued to work for him. Robbie graduated high school, turned eighteen. Joe was a few years behind. And all the while, they put smiles on their faces for the Bennetts. When Richard Collins came to their table for dinner, they would laugh and they would joke, and they would say how much they liked working for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie begged Joe to tell someone, to tell anyone, but Joe wouldn’t. Richard Collins was his father’s best friend. His father loved him. His mother loved him. It would destroy them if they knew. It would tear them apart, and they had already suffered so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And because Joe was Robbie’s best friend, because he would do anything for him, they stayed in the darkness together. Joe grew quieter. He withdrew into himself, and Robbie could see that it was killing him. It was killing them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Mark who noticed it first, the broken look in Robbie’s eyes. The fear on his face one day, hidden behind a smile when Richard Collins knocked on their door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was never physical, but it got close, a few times. When they worked in his basement, Richard would stand close to them to whisper his vile, poison words in their ears. He would get close enough to touch, and he would act like he was going to, but he would pull back at the last second with a smile on his face. He would leave them shaking, nauseous, paralyzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the end of the day, they would leave, and they would hide their pain behind masks, and they were good enough at it that their family didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It went on for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie enrolled in the community college near Caswell. Joe finished high school. And during the nights, during the weekends, Richard kept them ensnared. They went back. And back again. And again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were trapped. Because they knew that if they spoke to anyone about it, Richard would follow through on the threats he’d made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except one day - one day too late, too late, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he should’ve noticed it sooner</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Mark began to realize something was wrong. And one day, he caught Robbie alone. He said he didn’t know the whole truth, but that he didn’t have to. He would help them. They didn’t have to do this. It didn’t have to be this way. And he was sorry, so fucking sorry that he hadn’t figured it out before this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Robbie, desperate and scared and so badly wanting something safe and warm he could hold onto, kissed Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the last several months, Mark had begun to look at Robbie differently, and he hated himself for it. He hated himself for it because Robbie was so young, just beginning college, and he was his nephew’s best friend, and it was wrong. Mark was ashamed. But he missed Gordo so much. He missed him every day, still. He hadn’t touched anyone in a long time. He hadn’t felt the warmth of another person in a long time, and he needed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wouldn’t dare pursue it. So he watched from afar, and he kept it to himself. If he thought of Robbie alone at night, that was nobody’s business but his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the reason Mark had noticed anything was wrong; he’d been watching Robbie, silently, learning his facial expressions more closely. Getting to know him in a way he hadn’t before. It was the most he would allow himself - being Robbie’s friend, not just Joe’s uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Mark realized that it was Richard Collins who was doing something to the boys, rage and a fire like no other burned within him. He wanted to tell Thomas, first thing. But he had no proof. The boys kept smiling. Richard Collins kept laughing. There were no marks on either Joe or Robbie, that anyone could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Mark didn’t know if Thomas would believe him. Richard was his best friend, his confidant. He loved him. Mark was his brother, but he didn’t know if that would be enough. It hadn’t been enough when he’d begged to stay in Green Creek with Gordo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he needed proof, first. He needed evidence, even though it sickened him, even though part of him screamed at himself to confront Richard and tear him limb from limb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to Robbie. He asked if he needed help. And when Robbie kissed him, Mark was too overwhelmed to pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have. He should have said no, they couldn’t do this, that it wasn’t right. But his head and his heart were a mess, filled with the memories of Gordo, the ache of longing, and the righteous anger and burning need to protect the people he loved from harm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed Robbie back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had one night together, and it never went further than hands and mouths, but it was electric, it was wild, it was a secret hidden in a dark bedroom when everyone else was asleep. Mark swore he would help Robbie and Joe. He would get them away from Richard Collins, and he would make sure they were never hurt again. They could tell Thomas together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the next morning, Robbie and Joe were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Robbie’s idea. He begged Joe to leave with him, to run away, because it was the only option he could see for them at the time. Telling the Bennetts would only hurt them, and neither of them wanted to do that. They wanted to protect them. To keep them away from this terrible darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe, buried under the shadow that had been haunting him for years, agreed. And so they left in the middle of the night, using the money they’d gotten from Richard Collins to book bus tickets out of town. Hey, Robbie said dryly as they were boarding the bus, we wanted a road trip, didn’t we? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oregon was a random decision. It seemed as far away from Caswell as they could get when they looked at a map. So they decided to go there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bought their junker car from a stranger on the way. They hadn’t brought many things with them from home, but what they did have they packed into the backseat. Sleeping in the car was better than sleeping in a bus station, so they did that, huddling for warmth every night when they parked in out-of-the-way places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they reached the city of Eugene, and they looked for work. They were running out of money and needed to make more fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavenly Bodies was one of the only places that would take them with no experience. They walked in, holding hands, scared but determined. Frank Pollard saw them. Sized them up. Leered at them. Invited them into his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were given jobs after Bambi walked in and interrupted them. She saw the boys, saw Frank, and said, “Let’s keep these two. I’ll teach ‘em everything, Frankie. They’ll be good for business. Some fresh new faces will spice things up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that way, Bambi helped them. She took them under her wing and protected them from Frank as best she could, though they still ended up sleeping on his couch more than once. It was warmer than their car, and the only other option they had. Even if Frank got rough once or twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, one day not so long ago, Ox and the boys from Gordo’s walked into the club on Ox’s twenty-third birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the story was finished, Ox felt like he was going to throw up. Gordo was pale, and he’d let go of Robbie. Mark had stood up as if to move closer to him. Carter was staring at his brother with such a burning, agonized look in his eyes. Joe looked empty. Dead. He stared at the ground, not touching Ox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The minute you left, we started to search for you,” Mark said, reaching out to put a hand on Joe’s shoulder. Joe didn’t react. “Thomas tore the whole state of Maine apart. Elizabeth cried and cried. Carter and Kelly didn’t sleep for days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Richard?” Robbie asked, twisting his fingers together. Gordo was staring at him, looking like he was in so much pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark looked murderous. “He helped. Stayed right by Thomas’s side and said he’d never give up looking for you. I should’ve - ” His hands clenched into fists. “I should’ve done something. I knew, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he was doing, and I let him pretend anyway. I let him help us look. Because part of me thought maybe he knew where you’d gone, and I was waiting for him to find you, so the minute he did, the minute you were safe, I could kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t,” Joe said, his voice devoid of anything. “Dad did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him,” Mark admitted, torn between looking at Joe and looking at Robbie. “I told Thomas what I thought was going on. Richard was too smug. Too horrible. Too good at acting like he was our friend. I told Thomas, and Thomas went over to his house alone to confront him. A while later, we heard the sirens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad called the police himself,” Carter said quietly. “After it was done. Said he’d been attacked, and he’d defended himself, and Collins was dead.” He was still looking at his brother, but Joe wouldn’t raise his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears slipped silently down his cheeks and onto the gray carpet of the office. Ox wanted to reach out and wipe them away. He wanted to leave the garage and go to Maine and find the remains of Richard Collins and burn them. He wished he could do worse, but he tried to calm himself with the knowledge that the man was already dead. He was dead. It was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Elizabeth who told us to come here,” Mark said. “She said she had a feeling about Green Creek. That something was telling her you’d come to Oregon. So we listened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only reason she and Kelly didn’t come is because someone has to be there for Dad,” Carter explained. “Kelly wanted to come, so badly, but Mom needed one of us there. Joe. Will you look at me? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice broke, and that was what made Joe finally raise his face. His eyes met his brother’s, and his dead-eyed gaze broke. His lip trembled, and he began to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox let Carter go to his brother and gather him up, even though he wanted to be the one to shelter Joe from this. The brothers needed this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie had stood up. He wasn’t looking at either Gordo or Mark. Gordo had been silent the whole time, letting Mark tell most of their story. He looked like a ghost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go back,” Robbie said, shaking his head, on the verge of tears himself. “I-I’ll testify, at Thomas’s trial. I’ll tell the truth. Everything Collins said to us, I’ll testify if it helps get Thomas free. But I don’t want to go back. Green Creek is my home now. Please let me stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox didn’t know who he was talking to. Maybe it was directed at all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gordo?” Mark asked, his voice fragile. “Say something. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox thought about so long ago, when Robbie and Joe had first arrived in Green Creek. Before that, when Ox first met Joe. When Gordo said this was only going to bring trouble. That things were only going to get complicated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How right he’d been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But despite everything, despite all of this, everything that had just been said, Ox would never regret that he’d found Joe. He would never regret that they’d found each other. And Ox knew, when Gordo got over the shock of it, that he would feel the same about Robbie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was right when Gordo rose from his chair slowly. When he turned and went to Robbie and gathered him so, so gently in his arms. When Robbie collapsed against him and began to sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark watched them, and Ox understood the complicated expression on his face now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going back,” Joe mumbled into his brother’s shoulder, and Ox saw Carter stiffen. “I don’t want to. Robbie and I both want to stay here. I - I have Ox now, and I promised I wouldn’t leave him. I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then Ox realized that proper introductions had never been made, and he stood up too. He felt awkward. Carter looked at him assessingly, his eyes guarded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Ox Matheson,” he said. “I’m sorry about everything that happened to your family. No one deserves that kind of pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter’s face softened. “I guess I should thank you, then, for keeping Joe safe.” He didn’t say anything about the strip club, about Joe and Robbie’s cross-country journey, about everything they’d endured to get here. Carter just stuck out his hand, and Ox shook it, smiling quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to say that he and Joe were together, that they were in love - Carter understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gordo, I . . .” Mark looked pained. Gordo and Robbie had pulled apart, though Robbie’s hand stayed in Gordo’s, and he pressed himself close to his side. “I missed you every single day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were never coming back,” Gordo said. “I didn’t know about you and Robbie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I thought it was a mistake,” Robbie said, eyes still wet. “I was scared, and I knew it might upset the Bennetts if they found out, so I knew it could never go anywhere. And then I came here and I met you and . . .” He looked at Mark, lip trembling. “But I still - I still want you, and I -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny,” Mark said, his voice quiet. “I still want you, too. And you, Gordo. Both of you.” He shook his head. “My feelings for either of you haven’t changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie’s eyes widened, and Gordo took a step forward, as if to go to Mark. When he looked back at Robbie, Robbie released his hand and nodded. He tried to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark took another step towards Gordo, and then Gordo was in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They clutched each other tightly, like they’d never get to do it again. Gordo gasped out a sound as if he were in pain, and Mark shook against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox felt a hand slide into his, and he looked over. Joe stood next to him, looking . . . not happy, exactly. But almost relieved. He’d let go of the burden he’d been carrying, and it didn’t have to weigh him down anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox knew it wasn’t that simple. None of this could be that simple, but at the moment, it didn’t matter. He didn’t care. Because just for a moment, things felt right. Something felt fixed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could breathe again, even if it was only for this minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the last official chapter! this fic is 100 pages lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You okay?” Joe asked Ox later that night, when it was just the two of them, facing each other on Ox’s bed in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be asking you that,” Ox said, brushing his thumbs over Joe’s face. Joe smiled and kissed the pad of his finger when it traced over his lips. There was still a hidden well of sadness in his eyes, but it was muted, now. Less heavy than it was before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel . . . better,” Joe said. “And at the same time, worse. I never wanted you to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Ox asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe shrugged. “You always look at me like I’m so perfect. Like I have no flaws. You treat me like I’m something precious. I didn’t want to mess that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe,” Ox said, pulling him closer so their noses brushed. “Nothing could ever change the way I see you, or how I feel about you. Why would you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was scared,” Joe whispered. “That if I told you, you’d . . . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d what? Go to Maine and hunt down Richard Collins? I wanted to. As you were telling us that story today, all I wanted was to find that man and rip him apart with my bare hands.” Rage began to build in him again, and Joe could tell, because he kissed Ox to calm him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” he said, running his hands over Ox’s bare back. “It’s okay. He’s dead. He can’t hurt me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox almost wanted to laugh, that Joe was the one comforting </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never touched you?” Ox asked, voice dangerously low. “It was all just words?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe nodded against his chest. “Just psychological stuff. Never physical. It got close, a few times, but . . . no. He never touched me. Or Robbie.” He paused. “But he . . . did things in front of us. Made us watch.” Joe choked, and Ox pulled him close, burying his face in his hair. When he started to cry, Ox’s heart broke for what felt like the fifth time that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me,” he said. Knowing would only make him angrier, and his anger was useless when the man was gone. Thomas Bennett had seen to that. Ox wanted to meet Joe’s father so badly, if only so he could shake his hand and say thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe shuddered against him, curling into Ox as much as he could. “I never want to think about him again. I don’t want to bring him here. Green Creek, you, it’s a safe place. You make me feel safer than I’ve felt in years, Ox. I don’t want him to ruin it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t,” Ox said, kissing Joe’s shoulder. “He won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least for now, it seemed that Joe and Robbie would stay in town. Mark and Carter hadn’t seemed in any rush to bring them back to Maine. Mark, Gordo, and Robbie had all gone back to Gordo’s house to talk things out between the three of them. It was complicated, what was between them, but Ox hoped they would figure it out. He’d never met anyone in a polyamorous relationship before, but it seemed natural for the three of them to be together. If Mark still loved the both of them, if Robbie loved Gordo and Mark, and if Gordo’s feelings for the two of them hadn’t changed, why couldn’t they all be together? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie had seemed nervous when they left the garage. On edge. Ox didn’t blame him. And if he knew Gordo at all, he knew the man would be punishing himself for not being able to protect Robbie from Richard Collins, even if he couldn’t have possibly known Robbie then. Gordo had been hit hard by the story that had been told in his office, and Ox knew it would take him a while to process it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he had Mark back in his life, and if Robbie stuck by him, Ox knew they’d be okay. They’d all be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the back of his mind, he knew they might have to go back to Maine eventually, to reunite with the Bennetts. There were still things they needed to talk about, but that would all come later. Today had been heavy enough to deal with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shop boys had been confused when Ox and the others came out of the office, aside from Gavin. He was stuck on Carter, staring at him stupidly. Carter had been confused, and asked Gordo why his brother was staring at him. Gordo had no answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin had gone home with Gordo, Mark, and Robbie because he had nowhere else to go - Gordo wouldn’t kick him out just to have a conversation with Robbie and Mark - and Ox wondered how it was going. Carter said he had money with him, and he’d get a hotel room for however long he needed to stay in Green Creek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d seemed reluctant to leave Joe behind, but Ox was relieved when Carter also seemed to trust him enough to take care of his brother. He wanted to get to know Carter, and Ox hoped he’d get the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ox was lost in his thoughts, Joe fell asleep against him. Ox kept him safe in the shelter of his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox was up for most of the night, thinking of all that had happened and all that was still to come. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordo’s heart was a tangled, twisted mess in his chest. He didn’t know how to feel. He was cold and warm at the same time, happy and sad. Mark was here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mark </span>
  </em>
  <span>was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robbie was . . . Robbie had been . . . Anger and helplessness and agony and guilt and joy all waged a war in Gordo’s head, making him feel like he wanted to scream at the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing much had been resolved last night. As soon as they’d gone back home, Robbie had gone to bed, and Gordo could tell Mark wanted to talk to him, but he’d just shaken his head. Too much had been said in his office, and they all needed rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie slept in Gordo’s bed, which he’d been doing for days now. Gordo wouldn’t dream of asking him to sleep somewhere else. Gavin had taken up residence in the guest room, which left the couch for Mark. But Mark didn’t complain. He never did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo barely got any sleep, too torn between the boy in his arms and the man in his living room. Having both of them here was overwhelming. His two great loves. Two people who had hold of his heart, and always would. He’d never imagined seeing both of them in the same room, and never, ever could’ve imagined that they knew each other. That they were . . . they’d been involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo thought he’d chosen between them. Mark had been gone from his life, and gone from Robbie’s, though Gordo didn’t know about that part. Gordo and Robbie had found each other, and they’d finally started to ease into something good. Something great, something Gordo wanted to hold onto forever the way he hadn’t held onto Mark. He wanted to start this new chapter with Robbie and let go of the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now . . . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they were both here. And he still loved Mark just as much as he had the day the Bennetts left town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minute he’d seen Mark’s face, Gordo felt his old feelings rise up and crowd his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his heart was half-filled with Robbie now too, and he was irreplaceable. Gordo couldn’t let him go, not after the way he’d changed, not after he’d admitted his feelings to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo was still awake by the time Robbie woke up in the early dawn light of the next morning. At first, Robbie seemed surprised to see him there in the bed. Then he looked away from Gordo, his eyes still so sad, carrying the remnants of yesterday’s confessions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad at me?” he asked softly, in such a tender voice that Gordo didn’t have the strength to hold himself up against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Robbie close to him and kissed him deeply, long and hard. Robbie clung to him, opening his mouth to Gordo with a relieved sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, no. No. Please don’t ever think that. I would never be mad at you for not telling me what happened,” Gordo said, brushing Robbie’s cheek, catching the first tear that fell. He’d learned that Robbie was incredibly sensitive, and that he cried more than the average man, but Gordo never judged him for it. As long as he could be there to wipe away the tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Robbie said, face buried in Gordo’s chest. “I wanted to tell you so badly, but Joe didn’t want me to say anything, and I - I didn’t know how you’d react -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, look at me,” Gordo said, raising Robbie’s chin so their eyes met. He kissed him again, a gentle press of his lips to Robbie’s. “Don’t apologize. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry. I’m sorry that you had to - that that happened to you. And that you felt trapped for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over now,” was all he said, quietly. He closed his eyes and let out a small breath. “I’m glad he’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Gordo said. And though he’d never met the man named Richard Collins, he was savagely glad the man was dead, too. Gordo wished he could’ve killed him himself. He knew Ox felt the same way; he’d seen the way Ox looked yesterday when Joe and Robbie’s history finally came out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo had a complicated relationship with Thomas Bennett, but all he felt towards him now was gratitude. He was grateful. Because Thomas had done what needed to be done. What deserved to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie laughed suddenly, and Gordo looked down to make sure he was okay. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Robbie said, sniffling. “It’s just - you and Mark. You and me. Me and him. It’s crazy, right? Such a crazy coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo shrugged. “The world works that way sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie looked at him for a long moment, running his hand over the stubble on Gordo’s face. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Gordo said, and it was the honest answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably want some time alone with him,” Robbie said softly. “To talk. Work things out between the two of you.” When Gordo started to speak, Robbie smiled and kissed him. “I know. I need to talk to him, too. But one at a time. You go first. Then I’ll talk to him. Then . . . we’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want both of you,” Gordo admitted, the words escaping him suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light in Robbie’s eyes burned. He whispered, “I want both of you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we have that? Is it possible?” Gordo asked, daring to hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Once all the talking’s done, we’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem so calm about all this,” Gordo said, brushing his thumb over Robbie’s eyebrow. Robbie leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. He turned his head and kissed Gordo’s palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel a lot of things right now,” he said. “But what I feel most is . . . relief.” And when he opened his eyes, Gordo saw the relief there, plain as day. He understood. “It helps that . . . he never touched us. The words, what he did, it will stay with me for a long time, and I know that. But it’s easier, in a way, because he never touched me. So I can never remember what it feels like. I never have to relive that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But everything else . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll work through it,” Robbie said. “And Joe will, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here,” Gordo promised. “For all of it. Everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Robbie said. He kissed him again. “I love you. So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo’s heart was full. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go talk to Mark,” he said. “I’ll be here when you’re done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo left him with another deep kiss, this one a reminder of what was waiting for them later. He got out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt before he went to face Mark, his stomach in knots. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordo had had just about enough of these long, difficult conversations, but it was necessary. It was painful. It hurt. Gordo may have yelled, a little bit. He didn’t mean to, but he did. Mark raised his voice, but it wasn’t quite yelling. They were both tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But by the end of it, they were both a little lighter. And at the end of it, Mark kissed him, and that was everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo kissed him back, and it was like none of the years at all had passed between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t erase everything that had been laid bare. But it was a start. And oh, how easy it was to fall into Mark again. How simple it felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Gordo,” Mark said. “I never stopped. Not for a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Gordo gasped against his lips. “I know, Mark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pulled back, Mark kept his forehead pressed against Gordo’s, his hands on his neck. And then he said, “Now I suppose we need to talk about the other thing. That Robbie ended up here, of all places. With you. It’s . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird,” Gordo said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Mark said. “A little funny. But I don’t think it’s a coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He brought us together again.” Gordo rolled his eyes, but there was a soft smile on Mark’s face. “You’ve been taking care of him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Gordo said. He cleared his throat. “It wasn’t - like that, at first. I was like you. Thought he was too young. Didn’t want to do anything I shouldn’t. But he . . . when you left, Mark, I closed my heart off. I thought for good. It was only open for Ox and the guys, and then not open completely. And then he came and it just - something changed.” Gordo shrugged, feeling his face flush in embarrassment. “He changed me. I love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark nodded, taking in a sharp breath. “Good.” He kissed him, softly. “I’m glad, Gordo. I’m so glad. Even though I missed you, even though the thought of you with anyone else killed me, I wanted you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love him?” Mark finished his sentence, and Gordo nodded. “I think I do. I think I have for a while, in more than the way I thought it was before. I felt so guilty at first, because I kept thinking of you. But I . . . he changed me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants to talk to you,” Gordo said. Mark nodded, as if he’d thought as much. “I’ll give you the space you need. Take Gavin to the garage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark let out a breath. “I can’t believe you have a half-brother. What’s he like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny,” Gordo said, smiling. “Curious about everything. He had a brain injury a while ago, so he’s got a speech impediment, but he can function on his own. He’s . . . great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seemed to be pretty fascinated with Carter yesterday,” Mark said with a laugh when Gordo scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what the fuck that’s about, but I don’t know if I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” Mark said, brushing his thumb over Gordo’s collarbone. “I’m sure it’s innocent. And even if it isn’t, they’re both adults. But I’m pretty sure Carter’s straight. He’s only dated girls in Caswell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” Gordo said reluctantly. He sighed and stood up from the couch. “I’m gonna get ready. I’ll send Robbie out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Before he could walk away, Mark caught hold of his hand and pulled him down to kiss him again. Gordo let him, and he let himself disappear inside the feeling. He hadn’t been kissed by Mark Bennett in years, and there was so much time to make up for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that would come later. There would be time for it, Gordo thought. They would both fight for it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go to work,” Gordo said against Mark’s lips. Mark’s hands were around his hips, thumbs brushing up under the shirt he’d slept in. Gordo felt like he was a teenager again, hopelessly in love with a boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Mark said, one more time. He’d apologized enough during their conversation, and Gordo didn’t need to hear it anymore. He believed Mark. It should’ve been harder to do, given all the years and the hurt and betrayal between them, but it wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve said everything that needs to be said for now,” Gordo said, running his hands over Mark’s shaved head. “It’s enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark nodded, pressing his face against Gordo’s stomach. “Come home for lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he said, so easily. Mark smiled and nipped playfully at Gordo’s belly before he let him go. To have Mark’s lips on him again was an earth-shattering thing. It rocked the foundations of Gordo’s world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never give it up again, not for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the bedroom, Robbie was still in the bed, scrolling through his phone. He smiled tentatively when Gordo came in, and he sat up, lifting his chin up to accept Gordo’s kiss. “How’d it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Gordo said. He did feel a little freer. Like a knot in his chest had been loosened. “He’s waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie looked nervous. “Is he mad at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Never. He loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie’s eyes widened, and his cheeks went pink. His lips parted. “Really? Did he say that?” When Gordo nodded, Robbie blushed deeper. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo smiled. He took Robbie’s hand and pulled him up from the bed, giving him another kiss. “Go. I’m taking Gavin to the garage, but I’ll be home for lunch, okay?” As he went to his closet, he said, “Do you have dance class today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until later tonight. I called the instructor and told her I’d come to the evening class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll pick you up when it’s done,” Gordo said. “The three of us can go out to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Robbie asked, sounding so hopeful that it almost broke Gordo’s heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie’s smile was bright and beautiful. He pulled on his sweatshirt and went to face Mark, walking with his shoulders back, head held high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was already in the kitchen, ready and waiting for him when Gordo sought him out. Gavin raised an eyebrow at his brother. He was eating an apple he’d stolen from the bowl on Gordo’s kitchen table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your life is complicated,” he said. “You and Robbie are together. But Mark here. And you were with Mark? When you were teenager? Now Mark is back. So you’re with Mark again. And Robbie, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems that way,” Gordo said with a sigh. “And yeah, my life is complicated. It’s been complicated for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sucks to be Gordo,” Gavin said. Gordo laughed, feeling a lightness in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not always,” he said. “Come on. Let’s go to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will Carter be there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t know. Do we need to talk about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what? I like him. He is pretty.” Gavin shrugged. “Want to kiss him. Maybe do other stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know him!” Gordo said incredulously. “What the fuck do you mean, ‘other stuff?’ Not under my roof, you won’t.” He had no idea why he was being like this, and he knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. Some misguided part of him believed he needed to be protective of Gavin, even though there wasn’t a huge age difference between them. Maybe he was making up for all the lost years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d formed something good since Gavin’s arrival, a steady, stable familiarity with each other as brothers. It was nice. Gordo liked it, even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s pretty,” Gavin repeated. Then he grinned wickedly. “And it won’t be under your roof. I’ll go to hotel where he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carter was not at the garage, much to Gavin’s dismay. He frowned and acted surly for most of the morning, and the guys got a kick out of it. Rico teased him about his crush, which made Gavin blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Carter did show up, early in the afternoon. Then Gavin stuck his chest out and started acting macho, which made Chris and Tanner almost fall over with laughter, and which utterly confused Carter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was here for Joe. Joe stood beside Ox, helping him work on a client’s car that needed fixing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Joe,” Carter said when he showed up, approaching his brother slowly. “Can we get lunch? So we can talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s smile was tired, but at least it was a smile. Ox kissed his temple and said he’d see him later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe and his brother left for Oasis. Joe wasn’t working today, but he’d told Carter, “There’s this amazing diner on Main Street you should try. It’s the best place to eat in Green Creek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox had smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were gone - as was Gordo, who’d gone home for lunch (where Ox knew Robbie and Mark waited for him) - Tanner, Chris and Rico surrounded him and hugged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this for?” Ox asked, stretching his arms around the three of them as much as he could. He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you probably needed it,” Tanner said. “A lot’s happened lately. And I think a lot more is still going to happen soon.” The guys didn’t know the whole story, but they were smart. They knew enough. And maybe Ox and Gordo would tell them all the details, eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ox said when they pulled away. “I did need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re strong, Ox,” Chris said, squeezing his shoulder. “One of the strongest men I know. So is Joe. So is Gordo. And Robbie. You guys will all get through this together. And we’ll be here, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Ox said. “I love you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rico pretended like that didn’t make him tear up. “Hey,” he said, grinning. “You’re eternally in our debt now for bringing you to the strip club on your birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox laughed. And laughed, and laughed, and laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once, he’d had a quiet and simple life. He’d been happy with it. He’d loved his quiet, simple life and the people in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no longer simple, and it was no longer quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he loved it, even more now than he had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wouldn’t change it for all the world.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be writing and uploading three bonus chapters (Carter and Gavin, mark/gordo/robbie, and ox and Joe) with some smut scenes :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. bonus chapter #1: mark/gordo/robbie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>contains: oral sex (blowjobs, rimming), handcuffs, daddy kink, double penetration, cockwarming, plugging</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soft orchestral music played, and Mark and Gordo watched as Robbie danced across the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was there to watch him, of course - Ox and Joe, holding up the camera, the shop boys, Bambi and Jessie, Gavin and Carter, and Kelly. The middle Bennett brother had arrived in town last month, alone and exhausted. He’d said Elizabeth sent him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas wasn’t free yet, but he would be soon, they all thought. In the meantime, Elizabeth stayed behind in Maine to be with her husband through to the end. She’d sent Kelly to join the rest of their family in Green Creek, where she promised they would all be reunited soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe and Robbie had been talking to Elizabeth on the phone as often as they could. They had video calls with her for hours at a time. When Thomas was allowed phone calls, they spoke to him, too. They missed each other sorely. There were things that needed to be said in person still, but the phone calls were a soothing balm as much as they were painful for everyone involved. They helped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth had wanted to be here for Robbie’s first ballet recital, but she’d asked Joe to record it for her and Thomas instead. They were so proud of Robbie, she said over the phone. So happy he’d found something he loved, and they couldn’t wait to see it in person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been nervous for his first recital, and it had taken both Mark and Gordo to calm him down. The night before, they’d helped him relax; Mark gave him an oiled massage, and Gordo had sucked him off after. He’d been happy and calm after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo couldn’t help the fierce pride that flared in him as he watched Robbie move across the illuminated stage. Watching him dance was such a sight to see. He’d been given a solo, one of three chosen out of the twelve other dancers that were in his troupe. He had a natural talent for dancing, and it was clear to everyone. His body moved fluidly, gracefully, as poised and as perfectly as any ballet dancer should be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was beautiful. Gordo couldn’t stop staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark, who sat beside him holding the bouquet of flowers they’d bought for Robbie to give him after the performance, nudged Gordo and smiled knowingly. When Gordo rolled his eyes, Mark leaned in and kissed his neck gently before he turned his eyes back to the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie danced without his glasses - it was one of the only times Gordo ever saw him without them on, except during sex. But they were usually on during sex, too. He looked somewhat older without them. Sharply handsome. He was handsome anyway, but the glasses gave him a youthful air. Without them, his beauty seemed to mature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo couldn’t stop staring. He knew Robbie couldn’t have possibly seen them in the audience, but he knew Robbie was aware they were all there. And he was dancing for them. Gordo knew it. He was dancing for him, for him and Mark most of all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d seen him dance before, when they came to pick him up from his rehearsals - where all the girls in his dance troupe would giggle and tease him about how lucky he was to have two boyfriends when some of them didn’t even have one. Robbie always blushed, but Gordo knew he was proud. And ridiculously happy that he could be with Mark and Gordo. That everything had worked out, and he could focus on his future now without anything weighing on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they’d seen him dance before, but they’d never seen him dance like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s showing off,” Mark whispered in Gordo’s ear, which made Gordo smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should be,” Gordo said. “He’s good.” Better than good. He was the best dancer on that stage and more than deserving of the solo he’d gotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was mesmerized, and when the dance was over and the curtains closed, Mark and Gordo were out of their seats and applauding. Mark whistled with two fingers. There was a bottleneck out of the theater as the crowd started to spread out into the hall outside to wait for the dancers. Mark and Gordo pushed through the crowd, wanting to be the first people Robbie saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were. When he appeared, wearing his black leotard and those fucking tight leggings that drove Gordo crazy with the way they sculpted to his legs, he beamed and ran to them. He jumped into Gordo’s arms and wrapped his legs around his waist, burying his face in his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did so good,” Gordo said, voice gruff. The ballet clothes were tight and fit and left nothing to the imagination, and Robbie’s hair was gelled back, and he had some makeup on, he smelled like sweat and faintly of the lotion he used, and he looked fucking delectable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Robbie asked, eyes bright as he grinned at Gordo. “You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were incredible, baby,” Mark said. Robbie set his feet back on the floor and kissed Mark sweetly, accepting the flowers with a smile. “I could watch you dance all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He looked so happy. Gordo wanted to take him home as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Mark said, wrapping his arms around Robbie’s waist. He whispered something in Robbie’s ear that made him blush, and Gordo grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s everyone else?” Robbie asked when he pulled back, face flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here,” Joe said from behind him, emerging from the throng of people crowding the theater hall. He hugged his best friend tightly. “You were amazing, Robbie. I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie’s smile was soft. “Thank you. It means a lot that you came. That all of you came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding?” Rico asked. “We wouldn’t miss it, papi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a star, babe,” Bambi said, kissing Robbie’s cheek. “Pure talent. I knew it the first time I saw you dance at the club.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you can make your body move like that,” Ox said, shaking his head. Robbie laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s easy,” he said. “And I’m just flexible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like dancing,” Gavin announced. He stood beside Carter, their arms brushing. “The music is pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo smiled. It had been a month and a half since Carter’s arrival in Green Creek, and he and Gavin were . . . something, though poor Carter still seemed confused about it. Confused, but highly protective of Gavin. Drawn to him whenever he walked into a room. And constantly watching him. Gordo wondered how long it would be before Carter realized his feelings and admitted them out loud. Not long now, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go?” Mark asked, hand around Robbie’s waist. Robbie nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just need to get my stuff and chat with the troupe for a little bit. Shouldn’t be long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be out here,” Gordo said. Robbie nodded and kissed them both on the cheek before he disappeared into the crowd, pushing his way back through to the dressing rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their group had taken separate cars, so the others left before Mark and Gordo, telling them they’d all see each other later. Ox and Joe left in Ox’s Corvette. Gordo was pretty proud of Ox for how the car had turned out, fully restored and painted a nice shade of forest green. It ran like a dream, too, with an engine that would last. Since he’d finished it, Ox escorted Joe around town in it constantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd started to disperse, and Gordo and Mark didn’t have to wait long until Robbie appeared again, his coat on and his silver duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He was wearing his glasses now, a bright smile on his face. “Okay, we can go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Home. Gordo’s house, where Mark and Robbie now lived. Last week, Gordo had bought a new bed big enough for all three of them. They’d been christening it for the last few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo wanted to hurry home and christen it some more. He had plans for Robbie in that leotard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you,” Gordo said, kissing the spot above Robbie’s ear. Robbie buried his face in his bouquet of flowers shyly, eyes shining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked great up there.” Mark took his hand as they walked to the car in the parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie sighed happily. “I’m so happy I got the solo. I still can’t believe it. I haven’t even been in the class for very long. But Mrs. Bouvier says I’m one of her best students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie had made friends out of the girls in his dance class, all his age. There were multiple age groups taught at the ballet studio, and Gordo had been glad when Robbie joined and started to open up around the girls. It was good for him to have friends in Green Creek outside of Joe and the shop boys. He went out with the dancers at least once a week for dinner or shopping. Whenever he came home from those shopping trips, nine times out of ten, he would have a new piece of lingerie that the girls had helped him pick out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Mark and Gordo appreciated Robbie’s new friends, to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they got home, Robbie hopped out of the car and went into the house ahead of them to put his flowers in a vase of water. He arranged them in the kitchen on the table by the window, where sunlight came in every morning. It was evening now, and the sun had gone down, but they looked nice. They brought color and life to the room. Robbie had that effect; since he’d moved in, he’d been subtly changing things around Gordo’s place, adding his own personal touches to the walls and the decor. Now Mark was doing it, too. Gordo never complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” Mark asked Robbie, taking his dance bag from him and sliding his coat from his shoulders. “Do you want dinner before . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you fuck me?” Robbie joked, eyes alight. Gordo snorted, and Robbie grinned at him. Then he shrugged. “Nah, you can fuck me now. We’ll eat after. It’ll work up an appetite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom, then,” Gordo said, pinching Robbie’s ass lightly before he turned and went to their room. Robbie jumped onto his back and kissed his neck, and Mark smiled, following them to the room as Gordo carried Robbie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dumped him unceremoniously on the bed. Robbie raised an eyebrow at him, a teasing smirk on his face. “What are you in the mood for tonight, Daddy?” His voice was sultry and low, and Gordo’s heart sped up. “You know me. I want anything you want to give me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The confidence he’d gained since he started sleeping with Gordo - and then Mark - was incredible, and it nearly knocked Gordo on his ass every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep the leotard on,” Gordo said gruffly. He took his jacket off and let it fall to the floor. Mark took his own jacket off and stepped out of his shoes before he came to stand behind Gordo and kiss his neck slowly. Gordo closed his eyes and tilted his head back, leaning into Mark’s touch. Robbie watched them from the bed, lips parted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll watch us first,” Mark said, running his hands down Gordo’s chest. “Do you want the handcuffs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathlessly, Robbie nodded. “Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo went to the closet and pulled out the padded cuffs they used - bought just last week, as an experiment that had turned out to work wonders for all three of them. He took Robbie’s wrists and cuffed them together, locking his hands around the bedpost. Then he pulled Robbie’s ballet slippers off of him, untying the black ribbon slowly, inch by inch. Behind him, Mark began to strip, taking off his clothes slowly until he was down to his tight briefs. When Gordo turned back to him, he was palming his cock through his underwear, looking at his partners with hungry eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo grinned at him and put a hand on the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss. It was messy and heated from the start, all tongues and open mouths. Gordo had spent long, long hours getting properly acquainted with Mark’s body after they’d reunited, making up for all the years he’d been missing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the things he’d learned was this: Mark was sweet. He was soft. He liked to take things slow, for the most part, to drag it out, to make Gordo (or Robbie) </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> every little thing Mark did to them as deeply as possible. Mark was the most tender of the three of them. The most attentive lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Gordo loved to let Mark go as slow as he wanted. He liked to let Mark treasure him, to cherish him in the way he wanted. But Gordo also knew how to make him get rough. And when Mark got rough, it was . . . Gordo didn’t have the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark growled as soon as Gordo dove into his mouth, wrapping his hands around him to squeeze his ass, fingers digging into his flesh. Predictably, Mark grabbed Gordo and pulled him close, lifting him up in one strong movement that made Gordo practically dizzy at the feeling of Mark’s muscled arms. Gordo’s legs went around his waist, and he grinned against Mark’s mouth. He kissed him sloppily, grinding his hardening cock into Mark’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking love you,” Mark rumbled into Gordo’s mouth as he kissed him, gripping him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’d been much they needed to work through, in the weeks after Mark’s return to Green Creek. And they had. Once the emotional part was over, there came the physical, and Gordo couldn’t believe he’d spent fifteen years without knowing what Mark Bennett tasted like. What he felt like. Instead of dwelling on what they’d missed out on, they’d chosen to focus on what they had now, and what their future would look like. It was bright. They’d made promises to each other. Apologized and forgiven each other. Mark was the first to tell Gordo he loved him, and now he did it every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Gordo said, dragging his tongue down Mark’s neck and biting him gently. “I know you do, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie made a soft noise from the bed, and Gordo turned his head to look at him. He was squirming, clearly hard through his leggings. His legs were squeezed together, and he was biting his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo nudged Mark’s face up, taking his attention away from sucking a hickey into his neck. “I think the puppy needs attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he, now?” Mark asked, eyes heating up as he flicked them over to Robbie. Robbie’s face flushed fiercely at Gordo’s taunting nickname, and he whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watching you is so hot,” Robbie said breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want tonight, sweetheart?” Mark asked, setting Gordo down on his feet. They were both hard, straining against their underwear. Gordo rubbed himself over the fabric, crawling onto the bed towards Robbie. He pulled back the leggings he was wearing and peeled them off him slowly, revealing those lithe, lean legs. When he was just in the black leotard, he looked absurdly appetizing, and Gordo was impatient now. He needed to be inside him. Needed to take him apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to try - ” Robbie blushed and shook his head, shy, but Gordo tipped his chin up and turned the full force of his eyes on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to try?” he asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can take both of you at once,” Robbie said in a rush. “I want to try double penetration.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” Mark said from behind them, his voice a growl. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Robbie nodded, looking at Gordo again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think you can fit us both?” Gordo asked, his cock hardening almost painfully at the thought. It was something they hadn’t done before - truthfully, Gordo hadn’t even considered it - but now the image filled his head, and he wanted it so badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it, Daddy,” Robbie said quietly, the handcuffs clacking against the headboard as he moved his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo smiled. He brushed his thumb over Robbie’s cheek. “I think you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at Mark, who had pushed his underwear down and was stroking himself while he watched them. Gordo jerked his head and said, “Get over here. I want to suck you. You play with him while I do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark listened, positioning himself at Robbie’s feet. He knelt on the bed, and Gordo lay on his side in front of him, lifting himself up with one arm so his mouth was level with Mark’s thick cock. He didn’t hesitate, leaning in and taking Mark into his mouth without warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark reached out with one hand and traced his fingers over the imprint of Robbie’s cock through his leotard. Robbie spread his legs immediately; one went to the backs of Mark’s thighs, and one went around Gordo’s shoulders. God, he was flexible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo made the blowjob sloppy, in the mood to be filthy tonight. He didn’t know what had come over him, if it was just watching Robbie dancing on that stage earlier or if it was something else, but his dirtiest desires were rising to the front of his mind tonight. He practically choked on Mark’s cock, taking him to the back of his throat before he pulled back and did it again, using as much tongue as he could. He felt precum coat his tongue, saliva drip from his lips and over his chin, onto his chest. He reached down to stroke himself while Mark moaned, one hand tight in Gordo’s hair and the other pressing on Robbie’s cock through his leotard. It would get messy, but Gordo wanted him to keep the thing on for the whole night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Gordo knew Robbie had several others he could replace it with, so he wasn’t worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Gordo, I’m coming,” Mark said roughly as Gordo deepthroated him again, looking up at him through lidded eyes. Gordo kept his mouth on him and took it all, swallowing it down eagerly. He pulled off of Mark’s cock with a wet popping sound and licked his lips, grinning up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Daddy, I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Robbie whimpered, arching into the pressure of Mark’s hand. “This is torture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you liked a little torture,” Gordo said, his voice hoarse. When Robbie glared at him and pouted, he laughed. Robbie was usually submissive and pliant, but Gordo loved it when he got feisty. “You know, if you want both of our cocks, we’re gonna have to prep you real good. It’s gonna take a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some ideas,” Mark said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Gordo bit his thigh. “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You by his head. He can keep your cock warm with that pretty little mouth of his while I open him up with my tongue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie whined, a keening, desperate sound. Gordo hadn’t come while he was blowing Mark; he still had a hand on his dick, squeezing himself. He liked the idea of Robbie’s lips around his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want, baby?” Gordo asked Robbie, running his fingers up Robbie’s bare leg. It was smooth; he kept himself shaved for ballet, and besides, it was a personal choice he liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Daddy. Please.” Robbie was already breathing hard, wrists red from pulling against the cuffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Gordo said. He slapped Mark’s ass playfully before he crawled to the top of the bed and knelt next to Robbie, lifting his head so it rested on his thigh. Robbie turned his head and opened his mouth, and Gordo slid his cock in slowly. Robbie gave a happy sigh, closing his eyes. It drove Gordo nearly insane, how much Robbie liked having things in his mouth. He stroked his hair, staring down at him in awe. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe he got to have this. That Robbie was his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that he could have Mark, too, at the same time. It was a fantasy. A gift he’d try never to take for granted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark lay between Robbie’s legs and wrapped his arms around his thighs. He slipped a finger under the elastic of the leotard and pulled it aside, revealing the jock strap Robbie wore underneath. Mark pulled that aside too, until Robbie’s pink, perfect cock sprang free. Every inch of him was beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Mark ignored his cock, pushing it back and spreading Robbie open as much as he could. He lowered his face in between Robbie’s legs, and his tongue swept out, gliding over his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie moaned around Gordo’s cock. Gordo had one hand on Robbie’s throat, rubbing it softly, and the other in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” he murmured as he alternated between watching Robbie and watching Mark. Watching Mark Bennett rimming was . . . unbelievable. He was so passionate about it. Enthusiastic. He worshipped Robbie’s hole with his tongue, slowly and torturously. The most attentive lover, Gordo thought again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie started to leak precum, and the handcuffs clacked together; Gordo knew he wanted to touch himself. He thought about taking pity on him, but it was more fun this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged on Robbie’s hair, making him look up at him. Gordo put his hand against Robbie’s cheek, where he felt the indent of his own cock. Robbie smiled teasingly around his dick and suckled at it softly, making noises that threatened to make Gordo come before he was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, after what seemed like a long time, Mark pulled his mouth away and replaced it with his fingers, first one, then two. Robbie never took his mouth off Gordo’s cock, his sexy moans and pretty whines muffled by the thickness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re nice and wet,” Mark said reverently, slick noises filling the room as he moved his fingers inside Robbie. He finally reached up and took Robbie’s dripping cock in his other hand, squeezing the base of it. “I want to get four fingers in you, and then we’ll try a dildo to open you up a little more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that idea,” Gordo said, which made Robbie make another desperate sound that vibrated through his dick. Gordo couldn’t take it anymore - he moved so that he was straddling Robbie’s chest, legs around him, and put his hands on either side of Robbie’s head. He kept him still as he fucked his face, groaning loudly when Robbie choked and gagged around him. Gordo pulled out a little and gave him some room to breathe, but Robbie’s eyes were blown out, hazy and addled with desire. His lips were swollen and wet. He licked them and blinked up at Gordo, cheeks red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want my hands free,” he said. When Gordo raised an eyebrow, Robbie said, “Please, Daddy? I’ve been a really good boy.” Mark, who was still fingering Robbie and had worked his way up to three now, chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have, sweetheart,” he said, crooking his fingers inside Robbie to make him arch and cry out. “Unlock him, Gordo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo did, leaving the cuffs attached to the bedpost. Robbie immediately brought his hands to Gordo’s ass and pushed him forward into his mouth again, and Gordo growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want my come in your mouth?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Robbie said, garbled around his cock. Gordo looked back over his shoulder at Mark. He was stroking Robbie now, fast and hard. He added a fourth finger, slipping his pinky into Robbie’s stretched hole with the other three. Robbie came explosively, shooting onto his stomach and covering himself in come. He twitched and squirmed under Mark’s touches, fingers digging into Gordo’s ass cheeks. For a moment, Gordo regretted that he was still wearing the leotard - a naked Robbie dirtied up with come was such a fucking sight to see - but it was still hot. Gordo wanted to mark him, wanted to cover him as much as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There it is,” Mark said when Robbie came with four fingers inside him, smiling. “Good job, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie moaned. Gordo fucked his face harder, and then pulled back, pulling Robbie’s chin down with his thumb. His glistening, leaking tip rested on Robbie’s tongue, and come began to fill his mouth as Gordo released, spilling over Robbie’s tongue, out his mouth, and onto his chin and neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing hard, Gordo swung his leg over Robbie to get off him and took his wrists in his hands, kissing the red marks left on them from the cuffs. He licked some of his own come from Robbie’s skin, and then spit it back into Robbie’s mouth. Robbie’s thighs were trembling as Mark continued to stretch him open with his fingers, and Robbie dragged his hand over Gordo’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need the dildo,” he said. “I don’t want it. Please, Daddy, just let me have your cocks. I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo looked at Mark, who shrugged. “If he thinks he’s ready, I don’t see why not.” Then he looked down at his progress and smiled smugly. “I did stretch him pretty good. Come look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie whined as Gordo moved away from him to see what Mark was seeing. It took his breath away. Robbie was nearly gaping, his rim wet and red and stretched, almost Mark’s whole fist pushed inside him. It wasn’t, not all the way, but it was close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Gordo said, beginning to stroke himself again. It wouldn’t take him long to get hard a second time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark leaned over and kissed his ear. “I want inside your ass, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” Gordo promised him, turning to bite his neck. “I’ll let you use the dildo on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Mark kissed him hard, and then Gordo moved away with a teasing smile. He lifted Robbie up by the shoulders, intending to sit with Robbie’s back to his front, but Robbie had other plans; he scrambled up the bed, turned around, and crawled into Gordo’s lap, rocking against him as he mouthed at his nipples. He was needy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, baby?” Gordo asked, hands running up and down his back. “If it’s too much, if you’re too overstimulated, we can pause for a minute. You know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As an answer, Robbie pulled his leotard aside again and tried to position himself over Gordo’s cock, whining in frustration when it slipped against him. Gordo laughed and held him close. “Okay, okay. Easy. Let Daddy help you.” He reached for the lube and covered himself in it before he tossed it to Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his cock in hand and gestured for Mark to get in front of them, facing Gordo, pressed against Robbie’s back. Mark kissed the back of Robbie’s neck softly. He looked excited, and Gordo was, too. They’d never done this before, and Gordo could only imagine how it would feel - for both of them to be inside Robbie at once, for his cock to be pressed up tight against Mark’s in Robbie’s ass, for the heat and the pressure. A shiver went down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go slow,” Mark said, brushing his hand through Robbie’s hair. “Don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo nodded, and slowly, carefully pressed the tip of his cock to Robbie’s hole. He was so stretched and Gordo had used enough lube that it slipped in easily, and Robbie sank down onto him with Gordo’s nipple still in his mouth, moaning. Gordo kissed the top of his head, feeling himself stiffen back to full hardness as Robbie moved his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back just enough for Mark to move in, and Mark wrapped his strong arms around them both. Robbie was trapped between them. Mark took his cock in hand, and it brushed against Gordo’s balls before he found the place where Gordo and Robbie were joined. Cautiously, he nudged at Robbie’s hole. Gordo’s cock twitched in response, and Robbie reached behind himself to spread his ass apart, trying to make himself wide enough to let Mark in, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark pushed his tip in, and just that alone was fucking incredible. Robbie and Gordo both groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell,” Gordo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, honey, you’re so tight,” Mark gasped as he pushed in another inch. He went slowly that way, inch by inch of himself, until he could go no deeper. For a moment, then, all three of them stilled, adjusting to the position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Mark asked softly, kissing Robbie’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Robbie said immediately, releasing Gordo’s nipple. “It feels really good, Daddy. I knew it would. I feel so full. I want both of you to come inside me. Please. Fill me up as much as you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Gordo growled and captured Robbie’s mouth with his, kissing him deeply. “We’ll fill you, alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn,” Mark said, claiming Robbie’s mouth for his own. Both of their hands went to Robbie’s cock to jack him off together. He was theirs. He belonged to them. He always fucking would, if Gordo had anything to say about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie started to move up and down on their cocks, fucking himself on them. He was tired, Gordo knew, but if he’d learned one thing about Robbie since he’d met him, it was that he was determined. He got what he wanted. And what he wanted now was their come filling him, spilling out of him. He was going to work for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With nothing else to do with his hands since Mark and Gordo had taken control of his cock, Robbie reached for their free hands. He twined the fingers of his left hand through Gordo’s, his right hand through Mark’s, and squeezed hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you both so much,” Mark said, voice deep as he kissed Robbie, and then Gordo. “I’m gonna take such good care of you. Both of you, for the rest of our lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie’s ass clenched around them, and Mark and Gordo moaned at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo rubbed his thumb over the slit of Robbie’s cock, and Mark pressed his fingers against his balls. Robbie was close to coming again, his cock red and swollen. Gordo felt himself getting close too. He wouldn’t last much longer, not the way they were going like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was Mark who came first, releasing several long bursts into Robbie’s ass. Tears dripped from Robbie’s eyes; he cried and whimpered softly as Mark came inside him. In another few thrusts, Gordo was following. He made Robbie look at him as he came, feeling his come mix with Mark’s, feeling both of their cocks rub together, squeezed tight by the precious boy in between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good boy, baby,” Gordo said, pressing his forehead to Robbie’s. Robbie sniffled, and Gordo released his hand to wipe his tears away. “I’m so proud of you. You take both of us so beautifully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” Mark asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it - oh God, Daddy, I’m coming, I can’t hold it anymore!” As Mark and Gordo let go of his cock, he came again, shooting onto Gordo’s chest and his own. The leotard was absolutely ruined, but it still looked good on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna pull out now,” Mark warned them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait, I want to - “ Robbie moved his hips again, and Gordo’s grip tightened on him. “It’s so warm. It feels good. I want to stay like this, just for a little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can plug you up, if it’ll make you feel better,” Gordo whispered in his ear. Trembling, Robbie nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that, Robbie still caught between them, for another five minutes. Mark and Gordo hardly moved; they just kissed him softly as their cocks softened in his ass, showing him how much they loved him. His chin and neck were still covered in Gordo’s come from earlier, and he looked exactly like he’d been fucked within an inch of his life. Gordo liked him this way. Sweet and soft, needy for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they did pull out, it was with a sound that made Robbie blush fiercely. He immediately brought his hand down underneath him, fingers catching any come that spilled from him. He pushed it back in with his eyes closed, biting his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo laid him down on the bed, feeling winded. That had been unlike anything he’d ever done before, and he knew they’d be doing it again. Maybe not soon - poor Robbie needed some rest - but this was anything but a one-time thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie lay back against the pillows, legs spread as he fingered their come back into himself. Gordo stared for a bit, amazed at how much of it there seemed to be. Robbie’s inner thighs were covered in it, and his hole was a wet, creamy mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Mark said with a smile, the first to get off the bed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Robbie’s forehead, pushing his sweaty hair back before he went to the closet to find their toys. He pulled out the plug Robbie liked best, thick and round, and gave it to Gordo, who gently took Robbie’s fingers away from his ass and pushed it into him. It slid in easily. Robbie sighed, brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, looking dazed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be sore tomorrow,” Gordo said, rubbing Robbie’s leg softly. He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worth it,” he said. He twisted the plug around. “Can I please wear this until we go to bed?” They still had to eat dinner, and it was a few hours yet until they would sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always so polite,” Gordo said with a grin as he leaned in and kissed his knee. “Of course you can.” If he wore it for that long, they’d probably have one more quick round before bedtime - likely fast handjobs or blowjobs, or maybe Robbie would want to be rimmed again. He loved that. Gordo remembered Mark still wanted to fuck him with the dildo, too. Maybe they could do that while Robbie watched and jerked himself off. Gordo loved watching him touch himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll order something,” Mark said, coming out of the bathroom with a towel. He began to wipe Robbie down gently, his movements full of tenderness and care. Robbie gave him a tired smile as Mark carefully peeled the destroyed leotard from his skin and tossed it away. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” Robbie said as Gordo pulled out a pair of his lacy underwear and sweatpants from his dresser drawer. “You know what I like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo pulled the panties up Robbie’s legs, and then the sweatpants. He dressed himself, then, and tossed a pair of sweatpants to Mark. When Mark was done cleaning Robbie off, he came around the side of the bed with the damp cloth. He kissed Gordo and wiped his stomach where the come was still drying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, baby,” Gordo said, groping his ass before Mark pulled away. There was a glint in Mark’s eyes that promised he’d be dirty again later. But Gordo didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a TV in their room, and Gordo curled up with Robbie on the bed to watch one of their favorite shows while Mark called for their dinner. When it was ordered, Mark joined them on the large bed. He wormed his way in between them until they were both leaning on him, and the three of them were cuddling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice. Gordo felt stupidly happy, for no reason that he could name other than that he was in love. Completely head-over-heels, deeply in love with the two men beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d lost his family when he was younger. He’d lost everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, he had a new one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he knew they were here to stay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next up is ox and Joe!! hope you guys enjoyed this one ;-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. bonus chapter #2: joe and ox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>includes: jealousy, claiming, marking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ox had never bothered to remember the people he graduated from high school with. He didn’t need to; Green Creek was so small that they’d inevitably run into each other one day post-graduation and the name would come to Ox from a shadowed corner of his mind. So he’d never put all that much effort into memorizing his classmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he recognized Alton Moore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alton used to be a bully when Ox was in high school, and he’d gone on to a job suitable to his personality. Now he worked as a gas pump attendant at one of Green Creek’s only fuel stations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox had taken Joe out in the Corvette; they were driving just to drive, like they usually did these days, the top down, Joe’s favorite music playing, the crisp early fall wind in their hair. Joe was so happy. So much more at peace than Ox had ever seen him, though there were still things that weighed on them - Joe’s father’s impending trial, his mother’s absence. But both of his brothers were here in Green Creek now, and he had his uncle, and his best friend. And the love of his life. It was enough to keep Joe at peace. Ox wanted him to stay that way forever. He never wanted anything to hurt him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox stopped to fill up the Corvette on their way out of town, forgetting for a moment that Alton held dominion over the Shell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Alton seemed not to recognize him right away, and Ox murmured to him to fill it with regular, hoping he could get away unseen. He managed until he went into the Quick-Mart to get snacks for the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be right back,” Ox leaned over to say to Joe. “I’m gonna get food. Want anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, some Pringles,” Joe said. “And an iced tea.” He fished in his pocket for cash, but Ox waved him away. He smiled and got out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came back outside, plastic bag in hand, Alton was flirting with Joe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious from the way he leaned against Joe’s side of the car, casual and arrogant. He was grinning, running a hand through his hair, and Joe was trying to lean away from him without making it obvious. When he saw Ox come out of the store, he relaxed in visible relief. Alton turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup, Matheson? I was just talking to your new friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Ox didn’t notice the challenge in his voice until the word came out of his mouth. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making conversation,” Alton said, winking at Joe. “Hope I’ll see you around town, Joe. We should hang out sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox got back into the car and started it without a word, unfamiliar with the black jealousy that was crawling its way up his stomach. He felt . . . territorial. Possessive. In all the time he’d spent with Joe, he hadn’t run into this feeling before. If people had looked at Joe, if other men or women had flirted with him, Ox hadn’t noticed - now he wondered if he should’ve been paying more attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never been jealous at the thought of Joe working at Heavenly Bodies, at the thought of the clients there touching him. That wasn’t jealousy, that was disgust. Not towards Joe, but to the people who paid to see him. And he’d never been jealous at the thought of Joe and Robbie being each other’s firsts; he’d been glad for that, happy that Joe’s experiences were good memories for him. That it had been with someone he trusted and cared for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So jealousy was a strange, foreign thing to him. He wasn’t sure he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paid for gas silently, and Alton said, “Nice to meet you, Joe.” He smiled, and just before Ox pulled the car away from the pump, Ox reached over, put his hand warm and firm on the back of Joe’s neck, pulled him forward and kissed him, nice and long and slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe was clearly surprised, but Ox could feel the smile against his mouth. He didn’t know what came over him, really; he just wanted to wipe that grin off Alton’s face. To show him that Joe wouldn’t be available from now until the foreseeable future. That he belonged to someone else, and that Joe would never think of Alton in that way. Never. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe played into the kiss, making it dirtier, moaning softly in the back of his throat. His tongue swept over Ox’s, and Ox felt desire roll through him, wiping away the jealousy. Now he just felt that familiar fire in his groin, in his stomach and his heart, that feeling of unconditional love and want and need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed their noses together when he finally pulled away, and neither of them looked at Alton - who stood there, blinking, face slightly contorted in annoyance - as Ox put his foot on the gas and peeled out of the station, the noise of the Corvette’s engine a loud and final goodbye to Alton. Joe laughed as they drove away. He reached over and took Ox’s hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was what for?” he asked, eyes bright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox shrugged. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you don’t,” Joe said. “I’ve never seen you jealous before. Ever. I think I really like it.” He smiled coyly. “I might have to make you jealous more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox frowned at that, which made Joe laugh again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove to the coastline, where trees bordered the beach. It wasn’t often that Ox ventured outside of Green Creek, but he considered his trip to Heavenly Bodies, and thought that good things happened when he did leave town. It would always be his home, but there was a whole world outside of it that contained multitudes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Joe had mentioned a few days ago that he and Ox should take a trip, just for themselves. This wasn’t anything grand - just a drive, and they’d be back in Green Creek by nightfall - but Joe had told Ox he missed the rocky beaches in Maine. He missed the coast and the ocean and the water. So Ox had taken him here, to a small, quiet, private beach he knew about because of the guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s different from the Atlantic,” Joe said as they parked the car at the edge of a drive that wound through the trees and pushed up against the sand. “I mean, Maine and Oregon are both pretty far north, so it’s still cold. But it’s different. There’s more sand here. Maine beaches are all rocks, mostly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could go to California one day,” Ox said, watching the breeze play through Joe’s hair. “See what it’s like there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Joe’s smile was breathtaking. “I think I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you,” Ox promised. “Anywhere you want to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe leaned over to kiss him. When he pulled back, there was a light in his eyes that Ox rarely saw. “So, that Alton guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about him?” Ox scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was stupid, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> kinda cute,” Joe said, grinning. “You knew him in high school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I didn’t know he liked guys.” Alton had always had a girl attached to his arm - but his best friend, John something or other, was always on his other side, too, and Ox remembered the way they used to act around each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was in high school, there was this guy that liked me,” Joe said. “Frankie. Followed me everywhere, flirted with me all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox didn’t like the thought of that. It burned through him, even though it didn’t matter. “Did you like him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe shrugged. “We went on a date or two. He kissed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jealousy rose up again as the image of Joe kissing someone else filled Ox’s mind. He didn’t like it. At all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it good?” he asked, hating that he was acting this way. He knew Joe was his, that they belonged to each other and they always would, but by the way Joe was smiling, he was playing a game. He enjoyed Ox’s jealousy, his pettiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my first kiss,” Joe said. “That was Robbie. But it was . . . different. Frankie was nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice,” Ox repeated. Joe grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Nice.” He paused. “He wasn’t my boyfriend, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do other people flirt with you?” Ox asked suddenly, unable to get the thought out of his head. “When I’m not around?” He knew that Joe was beautiful. He was pretty and attractive, and Ox knew he wasn’t the only one who saw that. There must’ve been others. But Green Creek was such a small town, and by now everyone knew that he and Joe were together. Ox hadn’t noticed anyone eyeing Joe, hadn’t known if there were other people who looked at him the way Ox did. Because it didn’t matter. Joe only wanted him, and he only wanted Joe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s this one guy,” Joe said. “At the diner. He works there with me.” He said it casually, that mischievous glint still in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?” Ox demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’ll you do if I tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Ox said. Joe laughed, not believing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eric,” Joe said. “He compliments me a lot. And he jokes around with me, but Casey says it’s flirting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe climbed over the gearshift and into Ox’s lap without warning, kissing him with a smile. “You’re so jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are. I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox’s hands went around to Joe’s ass and squeezed it, lips trailing down his neck, holding him close. He bit into Joe’s skin the words, “No one else can have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want anyone else,” Joe said, grinding against Ox’s lap. “Ever. I only want you, Ox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time you see Eric, tell him you’re not interested,” Ox growled, his hands finding their way under Joe’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should come to the diner when we’re both working and just mark your territory,” Joe said, moaning when Ox put a hand over his hardening cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to mark you?” Ox asked, pressing his hand down. “I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Joe whined, pushing back against Ox’s hand. “Yes, Ox, mark me. Please. I want everyone to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox pushed the Corvette’s door open. The car was too small for them to be doing this. He stepped out of it with Joe in his arms, kicked the door shut with his foot, and carried Joe around to the shiny hood, still warm from the cooling engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid Joe down against it. Ox’s back faced the beach, but he knew there was no one here. This was a private area. It was just the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s face was already flushed, lips parted as Ox stood above him. He was hard, rubbing himself through his jeans. Ox took Joe’s boots off and dropped them on the ground. He reached for his zipper and tugged his jeans off quickly, leaving Joe in his underwear. Joe took off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. He looked beautiful there, spread out on the hood of the car. The necklace Ox had gotten him rested against his throat, the silver rose pendant shining in the sun. His tattoos stood out against his soft, pale skin. He was a vision, and Ox drank his fill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox was hard, but he didn’t want to get undressed. He wanted to keep his clothes on while he took Joe apart. There was something about it that felt more erotic, somehow. Joe underneath him, naked, completely at his mercy, while Ox held all the power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t normally like this. He’d never been overly dominant - Joe usually liked to bottom, but still, Ox was always gentle with him, always attentive, sweet and kind, Joe’s pleasure the only real thing he cared about. There were the times Joe wanted it rougher and asked him to take control, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to be the one in control, but this wasn’t like that. This was different. It was the thought of anyone else touching Joe, anyone else looking at him and thinking about him the way Ox did, that made heat curl up his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox was going to mark him, in any way he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his hand over Joe’s knee, down his leg, over his thigh. Joe stared up at him, hands resting over his head on the windshield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox,” he said, his voice a breathy whine. “Please. Mark me. Everywhere, I want it everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Ox promised, his knuckles brushing over the inside of Joe’s thigh, moving towards his groin. When he traced over the bulge in Joe’s briefs, Joe whimpered, arching up into him. “I’m gonna stay dressed. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Joe nodded, and his cheeks flushed more. Oh, he liked that idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox pulled his cock out of his pants and stroked himself as he watched Joe squirm on the hood of the car. He considered what he would do first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after Joe had gone red with the effort of not touching himself and said, “Ox, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ox pulled Joe’s underwear off and spread his legs apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had lube in his pocket, a small bottle he’d grabbed as an afterthought before they left for the road. No condoms, though, but that was okay. Ox poured some lube over his fingers and brought them between Joe’s legs, rubbing around his hole gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you want me to mark you so badly,” Ox said quietly, “you’re gonna be good for me and do what I say, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Joe said, eyes wide. “Yes, I promise, I’ll be so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will. You’re always so good for me, angel.” His fingers slipped into Joe, one and then two, and he moved them in and out slowly, twisting them around. Joe’s cock was red and straining, precome beading at the tip already. “I know you want to touch yourself. But don’t. Let me do all the work, and I’ll mark you as many times as you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Joe said, nodding feverishly. He locked his hands together and brought them up and over his head. As Ox fingered him slowly, he leaned down and started his meticulous work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first mark was on Joe’s neck, to where Ox knew it would </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>peek out over the shirt he wore to work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eric </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the diner would be able to see it if he was looking. Ox marked first one side of Joe’s neck, and then the other, using his tongue and teeth, every single one of Joe’s breathy moans shooting straight down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left a hickey on his collarbone, then his chest, one right over each of his nipples. Ox sucked on them until they were raw and oversensitive, and Joe pushed him away with his chest, arching up with a cry to get Ox to move. Ox’s fingers were still inside him, and he pressed his thumb up against Joe’s balls to see what would happen. He was so close to coming like this, untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Ox said, kissing a path down Joe’s stomach, over his defined abs and then the cut of his hips. He looked up to watch Joe’s reddened face. He was biting down on his bottom lip hard, eyes wet, brows creased together like he was trying to hold himself back from coming undone. The sight of him almost made Ox come, and he’d barely even touched himself yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ox was determined to make this last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his fingers out, smiling at the whine Joe made. Unable to resist, he leaned in and kissed Joe sweetly, taking his mouth, his hand on the side of Joe’s head. Joe’s arms went around his neck and clutched the back of his shirt, pulling it up his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ox,” he whimpered into his mouth. “I need to - I need to come </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Ox teased him, his voice soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Joe said, nipping at Ox’s lip. He wrapped his legs around Ox’s waist and rutted against him. Their bare cocks brushed together, and Ox gasped at the contact. “Please, Ox? Will you let me?” His voice turned soft and beguiling in the way he used when he wanted to tease Ox to the edge and back. But Ox knew all of Joe’s tricks by now, and he’d built up a resistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny bit of it, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, gripping his cock tight at the base to stave off his orgasm before he was ready. Joe frowned, and Ox went back to leaving hickeys all over his body, starting at his thighs this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can come more than once,” Joe said, his tone begging now as his arms shook above him, needing to get off. “You know I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s stamina and refractory period were a particular talent he had, and he wore Ox out near constantly, but Ox never complained. He wouldn’t dream of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without speaking, Ox suddenly moved his mouth up from Joe’s thighs and swallowed his cock down in one go. Joe cried out, his hands coming down to tangle in Ox’s hair, tugging at it hard enough to sting. Ox bobbed his head up and down and scraped his tongue along Joe’s shaft only twice before Joe came, twenty minutes of built-up tension releasing from him. Ox swallowed it all. Joe moaned softly, thrusting into Ox’s mouth before he became too sensitive and tried to pull out. Ox let him, kissing his cock softly before he straightened. He grinned down at Joe, panting on the hood of the car. The bruises had formed on his perfect skin, decorating him with a pattern of bite marks. They were evidence. Definitive proof that Joe belonged to Ox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox traced his fingers over them lightly, making Joe shiver. He wasn’t done yet, though. Not by a long shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine,” he whispered reverently, and Joe nodded, smiling happily in his post-orgasmic haze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours,” he mumbled. “Always. Forever, Ox.” He ran his hand down his chest, pressing against Ox’s marks. “And you’re mine. I want to mark you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can,” Ox promised. “Whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he’d come once already, Joe was an easy, pliant body under Ox’s ministrations. He slipped two of his fingers back into Joe’s ass, stretching his hole again. Ox’s cock was straining, precum dripping from his tip and onto Joe’s thigh where Ox stood between his legs. Ox tried not to focus on his own erection as he bent down again and resumed his work on the skin of Joe’s thighs, sucking and licking and biting the soft skin there until the area around his groin was covered in hickeys. It was enough to get Joe hard again, combined with the gentle, insistent pressure of Ox’s fingers moving inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna fuck me eventually?” Joe asked, reaching down to fist his spent cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eventually,” Ox said with a smirk. Joe laughed and stretched out on the hood of the car, pushing himself back onto Ox’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, God, that feels good.” His mouth opened on a small whine as he began to stroke himself to the rhythm that Ox was fingering him. Ox watched him, enamored with the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of it, Ox decided he’d been on the edge long enough. He took his fingers out of Joe again and replaced them with his cock, sliding inside with ease. Joe reached for his hands, fingers grasping for purchase. Ox gave them to him gladly. Their fingers intertwined and held onto each other as Ox bottomed out, as deep as he could go. He pulled Joe up so he could kiss him, swallowing the sweet noises he made as Ox fucked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous like this,” Ox said into his mouth. “Covered in marks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want more,” Joe said, squeezing his hands. “Please, Ox. I want to be covered in your come, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a moan, Ox buried his face in Joe’s neck and bit down as he came, deep in Joe’s ass. Joe sighed happily at the sensation, clenching around Ox to milk his cock for all it was worth. He kissed him and laid back down on the hood of the car, the cool sea breeze drying any sweat that had formed on his skin. He jerked himself off, his movements slow and unhurried, and then he came a second time on a soft moan, shooting onto his chest and stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Ox whispered as he pulled out slowly and a small pool of come spilled from Joe’s hole, dripping down his thighs. Ox reached out to push it back into him and rub it around his red rim, some primal part of him wanting to make sure Joe was covered in not only his marks but his scent, too. He scooped up Joe’s come with his fingers and added it to the mess, mixing it with his own, spreading it over Joe’s cock and around his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the way that feels,” Joe admitted quietly, spreading his legs a little more, bracing his feet against the car. Ox continued to spread the come around his hole, eyes wide as he watched himself do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a desperate noise, Joe lurched up and slid off the hood, giving Ox a filthy kiss before he knelt on the ground in front of him and took Ox’s softening cock into his mouth. He was quick about it, but determined with a single-minded focus, and he was sloppy as he got Ox hard again with his lips and tongue. It took a bit - Ox’s orgasm had been intense - but the sight of Joe on his knees like that was a welcome view, and he didn’t seem to mind kneeling on the sand. Ox ran his hands through Joe’s hair and murmured words of encouragement to him as he worked him over. He didn’t seem to want to come up for air, and the noises he made around Ox’s cock made him get harder faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ox was ready to come again, he pulled Joe’s head back by the hair and aimed down. Joe pouted - he’d wanted it on his face - but Ox spilled onto his chest instead. It dripped down his nipples, and Joe leaned his head against Ox’s leg as he rubbed them, licking his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox caught his breath, then gently pulled Joe up by the arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to take your clothes off now,” Joe said, a glint in his eyes. “I have come all over me and I don’t want to ruin your shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox didn’t have to be told twice. He stripped down, and while he was stepping out of his jeans, Joe pulled away from him and walked farther onto the beach, towards the ocean. Grinning, Ox followed him, leaving their clothes behind by the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess the ocean will have to do instead of a shower,” Ox said, wrapping his arms around Joe’s waist from behind as he caught up to him on the shore. Joe laughed as the water washed over their toes and splashed up their legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you promised me I could mark you too, though,” he said, pushing his ass back against Ox’s cock. After two orgasms, it only gave a faint twitch, and so did Joe’s cock when Ox reached down to give it a light stroke. They’d have to wait a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have all day,” Ox said into his ear. “Swim with me. After that, I’m all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took Joe by the hand and pulled him into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All mine,” Joe said, his eyes bright as he locked his legs around Ox’s waist when they were chest-deep in the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ox ran a hand down his cheek, kissing him softly. “We belong to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s face was soft, full of light and love and hope for their future. “Yeah. Always, Ox. I promise. We belong to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed, slowly and leisurely, just to feel the sensation of it. When they pulled away, Joe quirked an eyebrow and smiled. “We should stop at the gas station again on the way home. So Alton can see just what he’s missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another faint spark of jealousy zinged through Ox’s spine, but he laughed it away this time. “Yeah. And then we should go to the diner, and you should make sure Eric sees what I did to your neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe ran his hands over himself, marveling at the bruises all over his body as the water made his skin glisten. He smiled. “I’m definitely gonna make you jealous more often. I like this look on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Destroyed?” Ox asked, feeling himself blush as he said the word. Now that his brain was free of its sex-addled state, he had a mind to be slightly embarrassed at what he’d done to Joe, but it went away when Joe kissed him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’ve been claimed,” Joe said against his mouth. Ox shivered. “I love you, Ox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water pulled them under, but they held onto each other as tight as they could, knowing neither of them would ever let go.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hiii last bonus chapter is Gavin and Carter of course, no idea when it will be because I'm still also working on other stuff I want to publish in the next couple months! I don't even know if I really like this because I'm in a weird headspace about writing smut lately (I'm sure I'll get out of it in a few days) but I want to be done so here it is and hope you enjoyed :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. bonus chapter #3: carter and gavin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>contains: ribbon play, light bondage, road head, facefucking, rough sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All of this was new to Carter, but he was getting used to it fast. And now it was something he didn’t think he could ever give up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t slept with any men before Gavin. Hadn’t even known he wanted to. But the first sight of Gavin Livingstone had made him feel something that he hadn’t ever felt before, and suddenly he was all Carter could think about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time they slept together, Gavin was the one who fucked him, up against a wall, and Carter’s mind was blown. It was incredible. Indescribable. He didn’t know it could ever be like that with someone. He’d been alone for so long that he’d stopped thinking about when he would meet someone. And now that he had, he thought Gavin might just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter liked getting fucked more than he thought he would, but Gavin also liked it, when they tried it that way. And for the months that Carter had been in Green Creek, they’d been experimenting with each other, figuring out what worked for them, what they both enjoyed. It was a slow but steady process, and Carter loved every second of it. It scared him, the force of his feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t try to push them away. Not when Gavin was so earnest with him. So open and trusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin liked pretty things. This much was obvious from all the pink he wore, the sparkly things he was drawn to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea popped into Carter’s head after they saw Robbie perform at his ballet recital, but he didn’t act on it, not yet. He wanted to bring it up to Gavin first, rather than surprise him with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gordo had helped Gavin get his own place, a cheap but nice apartment in Green Creek close to the garage. Carter had been staying there for a few weeks. At first it was awkward, but they’d settled into a comfortable routine quickly, and now it felt familiar. Easy. Things were still new between them, still a little shy occasionally, but they were navigating it together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin had his hooks in Carter, and Carter didn’t want to be set free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they got back from the recital that night, Gavin pulled Carter onto the couch, climbing into his lap. He was always eager, Gavin was, and Carter never found the words to say no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Carter said, running his hands up Gavin’s back. “I was thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Gavin was nibbling on his ear, which was very distracting, but Carter pulled back so he could look at his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how the ballet dancers wear ribbons?” Carter asked. They had them wrapped up their legs, attached to their slippers, or in their hair, or sometimes they used them as props. Carter had seen Gavin’s eyes follow the twirling ribbons in the air when they did that, fascinated by the fluid movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like them,” Gavin said. “Pretty. I like pink ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do,” Carter said with a smile, brushing his thumb over Gavin’s cheek. “I was thinking . . .” He blushed suddenly, finding it hard to get the words out at the look in Gavin’s bright eyes. He cleared his throat. “Uh, we could get some ribbon. To use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use for what?” Gavin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could tie it around your cock,” Carter suggested before he lost the nerve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin made a soft noise, grinding down into Carter’s lap. He started to nod feverishly, hands gripped in Carter’s shirt. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where they sell it?” Gavin asked, leaning in to mouth at Carter’s neck. Carter knew about the brain injury Gavin had sustained that gave him a speech impediment, that clipped, stunted way of speaking, but he never had trouble with it. He was always patient, and he let Gavin take his time when he needed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a craft store in town, I think,” Carter said, rocking Gavin in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have pink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter laughed. “I think so. All sorts of colors, probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin nodded, tugging at Carter’s shirt. “You use it on me. Then maybe I use it on you. Tie your hands. I do what I want with you.” He nipped Carter’s ear again, then licked his neck, and Carter’s spine shivered. “But first you do what you want to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter’s dick began to harden. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tie your hands,” Gavin repeated. Then he smirked. “Or your mouth. You always talking when we fuck. Say stupid stuff. Sappy. Sometimes annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter laughed, wrapping his arms tight around the man in his lap. “You love it, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annoying,” Gavin said again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm,” Carter mumbled, finally capturing Gavin’s mouth with his own. Kissing him always felt like a competition - they each fought for dominance, for space in each other’s mouths. Sometimes, though, it could be gentle. Sometimes, when Carter won their heated battles, he would drag it out, make it as tender as he could for Gavin, who’d never experienced any of this before and who Carter always wanted to make it good for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sometimes, when Gavin won their battles, he would go slow and make it soft and lovely and achingly sweet because while Carter had done this before, he’d never done it with a man, and Gavin wanted to be the first and only one; he wanted to prove that Carter belonged with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Store,” Gavin said, pulling away from Carter’s passionate kiss. He climbed off of Carter’s lap and held out his hand. Groaning, Carter adjusted himself in his pants and let Gavin pull him off the couch. Gavin just grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gavin looked like a kid on Christmas morning in the ribbon aisle of the craft store. His eyes wide, he marveled at all the different kinds of ribbon, the colors and textures, the patterns, running his hand gently along the wall of spools. Carter just watched him with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to the pink ones first, of course. Carter held a basket, and he offered it as Gavin picked out silk ribbon in a soft rosy shade, velvet ribbon the color of a sunset, and satin ribbon tinted peach. He dropped all three into the basket, then looked up at Carter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” he asked. Carter nodded, though his mouth was a little dry at the thought of using them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get anything you want,” he said, clearing his throat. Gavin beamed and turned back to the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked out a spool of silver glitter ribbon, then organza in a deep purple color. He rubbed each of the fabrics between two fingers to see if he liked the textures, shook his head and grimaced at some, and nodded decisively at others as he added them to the basket. In the end, they ended up with ten spools: the three pinks, the glitter, the purple organza, more velvet ribbon in a dark green that reminded Carter of the forests in Green Creek, a spool of satin the color of the ocean, one a bright red color, silk in a smoky gray, and a soft black. Gavin counted the ribbon spools in the basket when he was done, looked at them for a minute to make certain he’d made the right choices, then looked back up at Carter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get more later?” he asked. “If we run out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter laughed. “Yeah, of course. You want anything else while we’re here?” He wasn’t certain anything else in the craft store could be used for sex purposes, but maybe Gavin would find something else shiny or pink he liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Gavin shook his head quickly, stepping closer to Carter. “Want to go home so we can use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter’s breath stuttered. “O-okay, yeah. Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to the registers, and Carter took out his card before Gavin could pay. He made his own money working at the garage, but Carter liked spoiling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working on a big project?” the cashier asked as she rang them up. Carter coughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” he said, smiling charmingly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty big,” Gavin said, low under his breath so only Carter could hear. Carter felt his cheeks flush, and he quickly paid and took the bag before the woman could say anything else. As they were leaving, Gavin said, “Have a nice day, lady. We’ll be back. Get more ribbon later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman looked a little confused, but she still smiled. “You have a nice day too, boys. Thanks for coming in. Good luck on your project!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were outside, Carter shoved Gavin, who laughed, his eyes sparkling with mischief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the car, Gavin sat in the passenger seat. Carter was focusing on pulling out of the parking lot and wasn’t looking at him when he reached over and put his hand on Carter’s cock, stroking him through his jeans. His heart skipped a beat, and his hands stiffened on the wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin,” he said, voice low as he tried to focus on driving them home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Gavin asked, voice innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna make me get into an accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if you pay attention,” he said, hand starting to unzip Carter’s jeans and pull his cock out. Carter’s eyes darted to the windows, but there were no other cars on the road. Gavin had his dick out now and was stroking him slowly. Carter refused to look at him, jaw clenched, and it was all he could do to make sure his foot didn’t press down harder on the gas pedal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so dangerous,” Carter said, gasping when Gavin dragged his thumb along the slit of his dick. “Oh God.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This dangerous too?” Gavin asked, and then leaned over and wrapped his mouth around Carter’s hard cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit, fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Carter said, taking one hand off the wheel to put it in Gavin’s hair and pull him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t pull him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his head down instead, and he could feel Gavin smiling, tongue working over Carter’s hardness. He relaxed his throat and went down as far as he could, bobbing his head up and down as Carter turned onto their road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tastes good,” Gavin mumbled, and Carter groaned, hand tightening in Gavin’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, honey, you’re gonna kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No dying.” He sucked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Carter gasped, thrusting into Gavin’s hot, wet mouth. The first time Gavin ever gave him a blowjob, he was inexperienced, but it didn’t matter - Carter taught him a few things, but Gavin took to learning these new skills on his own, and he dedicated himself to his task with fervor. There was so much tongue, sloppy and wet and filthy, and it made Carter lose his mind every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter’s hand tightened in Gavin’s hair, and he was glad there were no other people in the parking lot of their apartment complex. He managed to maneuver into a spot one-handed, though he parked crookedly. As soon as he put the car in park and turned the engine off, he put both of his hands on Gavin’s head so he could properly fuck his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna come,” Carter warned in a gruff voice. Gavin pulled back so only Carter’s tip was in his mouth, and he sucked the come from his cock when Carter’s orgasm hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked at the dripping slit hungrily and nuzzled Carter’s dick, rubbing it against his cheek, murmuring, “Mine, mine, mine,” to himself. Carter watched him in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his hand on Gavin’s back and rubbed it up and down his spine, and Gavin gave his softening cock one more long, slow lick before he sat up and wiped his mouth with a satisfied smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t crash,” he said smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter laughed breathlessly. “Oh, you’re gonna pay for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucked himself back in and got out of the car, grabbing the bag of ribbon from the back seat before Gavin could. Gavin followed him up to the apartment, practically pressed against his back. Carter could feel the warmth of him, and it made his body tighten in anticipation. It didn’t matter that he’d just come. Gavin excited him, always made him feel alive and so electrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were in the apartment with the door locked behind them, Carter turned around and put the shopping bag in Gavin’s hands. He kissed him, and he could taste himself on Gavin’s tongue. Carter groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take these to the bedroom,” he instructed, voice raspy, reaching down to squeeze Gavin’s cock through his pants. “Pick which one you want to use first. I want all your clothes off and you on the bed. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin nodded. “Got it.” He clutched the bag and hurried to the bedroom, looking back once over his shoulder to make sure Carter was following. Carter smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go,” he said, his tone firm but gentle. “Wait for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was gone, Carter took a deep breath to steady himself. It wasn’t that he was nervous, exactly - they’d had sex before, and they were comfortable with each other now. It was just that Gavin always made him feel like he was losing control. Like he’d come apart at any second. In a good way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter grabbed a pair of scissors from the kitchen and followed Gavin into the bedroom after he’d given him enough time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was waiting on the bed for him, naked, holding the spool of velvet pink ribbon against his chest. He was hard, his cock sticking up, but he wasn’t touching himself. Carter smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he said. He nodded to the pink ribbon and grinned. “Figured you’d choose that one first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin blushed, and it was so beautiful. Carter stood at the end of the bed and took his jacket off slowly, leaving the scissors on the bed. Gavin watched him as he stripped down to his boxers and then climbed on the bed with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up,” Gavin said, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impatient, huh?” Carter gestured for the ribbon, and Gavin handed it to him quickly. “Don’t worry, honey. I’m gonna take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut a long piece of the velvet ribbon from the spool and placed the rest of it aside with the scissors, putting them on the bedside table. The lube was in the drawer, so he took it out and put it on the bed beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was staring at the ribbon, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, licking his lips. He reached down to touch himself before Carter swatted his hand away. Gavin scowled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid Carter,” he murmured. “Gonna fuck you real hard for that later. Rough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The breath left Carter’s chest, and he let out a sound he was slightly embarrassed by. Gavin grinned smugly, his eyes glinting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the thing about them - as much as Carter liked to take Gavin apart, and as much as Gavin enjoyed it, he could also turn Carter into a submissive mess. Carter still hadn’t decided if he preferred being on the bottom, but whenever Gavin fucked him, he lost his mind in a haze of desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter composed himself and glared at Gavin, who was still grinning at him. “Behave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Gavin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, then.” Carter moved as if to toss the ribbon away, but Gavin’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He shook his head frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, be good. I’ll be good,” he said. He lay back against the pillows and spread his legs a little wider, offering himself to Carter, and Carter smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out and took Gavin’s cock in hand, stroking him slowly, teasingly. He wanted to bring him just to the edge before he tied the ribbon on. Carter leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock, lapping at the slit, running his tongue around the head. Gavin made a growly noise and tried to thrust into Carter’s mouth, but Carter wouldn’t let him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching for the lube, Carter covered two of his fingers before he teased Gavin’s hole, massaging around his rim to loosen him up. Gavin’s hands were fisted in the sheets, trying hard not to touch Carter or himself. He was breathing heavy as Carter slipped one finger into him and began to push it in and out, teasing a second finger when Gavin whined. Carter didn’t touch his cock as he fingered him, but he pressed his thumb against Gavin’s balls and massaged them lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not come,” Carter warned, looking up at Gavin who had turned his face into the pillow and was biting it. Gavin’s eyes burned into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Gavin said, and Carter laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Carter had stretched him open and Gavin’s thighs began to tremble, he pulled his fingers out and took the long piece of ribbon he’d cut. Starting underneath Gavin’s balls, he looped the ribbon around in an X pattern and tied it off at the top of Gavin’s dick, just underneath his engorged head. He was red and dripping precome, and as Carter tied the ribbon in a neat bow, he thought he’d never seen anything more beautiful. The skin of Gavin’s cock was nearly as soft as the velvet, and as Carter ran his fingers gently over it, Gavin shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” Carter asked quietly. Gavin only nodded, looking down at himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty,” he said, cheeks as pink as the ribbon. Carter smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. You are. You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. Such a big boy, too.” He stroked his fingers up Gavin’s cock again, making him whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admiring him, Carter slid his boxers off and fisted his cock, which was hard again from teasing Gavin. He slicked himself with lube and lined his head up with Gavin’s reddened hole, holding his knees up and apart. Gavin reached down and traced his finger over the velvet tied around his cock, keeping him on the edge. The redness of his thick erection stood out against the soft pink of the ribbon. Precome pooled at his tip and dripped onto his belly, and Carter lost his breath. He was so fucking beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Gavin said, reaching up to toy with his nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will if you let me in,” Carter said. “Open up for me, honey.” His fingers had done their work, but Gavin still clenched a little at the gentle push of Carter’s head against his hole. Taking a deep breath, Gavin reached his hands up to grip the headboard while he pushed his ass onto Carter’s cock. Carter slid inside him slowly, groaning at the tightness that engulfed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big,” Gavin said, gasping. “You’re a big boy, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter flushed, lust zinging down his spine. “Fuck.” He pushed all the way in, his hands on Gavin’s muscular thighs. Gavin reached his arms out, and Carter leaned forward to wrap his arms around him, knowing the close contact was what he wanted. He fucked into him slowly, kissing Gavin’s neck, then dragging his tongue down his chest to his nipple. Carter sucked gently while he reached between them to tease Gavin’s ribbon-wrapped cock with his fingers again. He knew Gavin wouldn’t come; the ribbon made an effective cock cage, but Carter could have fun trying to make him lose control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carter,” Gavin growled in his ear, low and husky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder,” he said. “Want harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter obliged him, leaning up and holding himself up by his arms on either side of Gavin. He pressed their foreheads together and kissed Gavin sweetly as he picked up his pace. Gavin’s noises were always clipped, growly but short, and it was adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want my come inside you?” Carter asked, whispering the words in Gavin’s ear. Gavin’s hands gripped his arms tight before he reached around and dragged his nails down Carter’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inside,” Gavin said breathlessly. “Want it inside. Keep it in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter’s whole body shuddered, and he thrust harder into Gavin’s ass. He looked down between them and saw that beautiful cock, wrapped up like a gift just for him, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Carter bit into Gavin’s lips, tongue sliding into his mouth. Gavin kissed him back possessively, claiming him, owning him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you,” Gavin grumbled, hips moving to meet Carter’s thrusts now. “Always talking. Say sappy stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter laughed, then moaned when Gavin clenched around him. It wasn’t the first time he’d told Gavin he loved him, but it was still such a new thing, and it still knocked the breath from his chest every time. He’d never loved anyone like this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you love me too,” Carter said, pulling back to make Gavin look at him. “Say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin stubbornly shook his head, eyes shining. Carter reached between them and dug his thumb hard into the slit of Gavin’s cock, which was dripping a steady stream of precome, red and straining hard against the ribbon tied around him. Gavin let out a sexy moan that made Carter thrust into him harder, deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it,” he said, rubbing his thumb against Gavin’s slit over and over again. “Say it, and I’ll let you have my come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” Gavin said, wrapping his legs around Carter’s waist as he milked his cock with his hole. “Love you, stupid Carter.” He bit Carter’s shoulder and muffled his groan as he came explosively, shooting onto his stomach and Carter’s hand. Carter was impressed that he’d come so much with the ribbon tied around him, but he didn’t have too much time to admire the mess Gavin had made before he came, too, spilling into Gavin’s tight, warm ass. Gavin was sucking a hickey into Carter’s neck, refusing to let him go, rocking into him and mumbling nonsense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweaty and panting, Carter slowly pulled out of Gavin when he didn’t have anything left in him. Gavin clenched and brought his hand down to keep any come from escaping, eyes closed. Slowly, Carter pulled the ribbon untied and tossed it away. He leaned down and kissed Gavin’s cock gently, laying his head on Gavin’s thigh. He would’ve been content to stay like that for the rest of the night, but he knew Gavin wanted his turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin ran his hand through Carter’s hair, which he’d let grow longer than he usually kept it. Carter closed his eyes while he mouthed lazily at Gavin’s softening cock, just wanting to feel it on his tongue. They got their breaths back and let their heartbeats return to normal. But after a few minutes, Gavin shifted, moving Carter off him. Carter allowed himself to be manhandled as Gavin pulled him up the bed and shoved him down, pressing him into the sheets as he climbed on top of him. He grinned when Gavin reached over to the bag of ribbon he’d left on the nightstand and pulled out the black one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn,” Gavin said, voice gruff. “I play with you now, big boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That should not have turned Carter on as much as it did, but God, it worked for him. He watched as Gavin cut a long line of the black ribbon. He grabbed Carter’s wrists and brought them together. Carter’s breath started to shorten again when Gavin tied his wrists, securing them to the headboard. Grunting, he moved his way up Carter’s body until his cock was nudging Carter’s lips. Carter obediently opened his mouth and let Gavin slide inside, looking up at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin stared at him, transfixed, as he slowly fucked Carter’s mouth. He brought his hand down to Carter’s cheek to trace the imprint of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter took to his task with enthusiasm, relaxing his throat and using his tongue as much as he could. He’d had a lot of fun learning to deepthroat, and he loved using his newfound skills on Gavin. He sucked hard, taking Gavin in all the way to the base of his cock, until Carter’s nose was pressed against his groin. Gavin let out a strangled moan and put his hands on either side of Carter’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me?” he asked, and Carter nodded. It was all the permission Gavin needed to start fucking his throat, rough and fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears sprang to Carter’s eyes, but he didn’t care. This was enough to get him hard again, and he could feel Gavin’s cock stiffening again in his mouth. Carter wanted to swallow his come, but Gavin pulled out after a few minutes, his movements quick and hurried. He untied Carter’s wrists from the headboard, only to bring them down and tie them around his cock instead. The change in position made Carter moan as he tried to fit his hands around his dick. He couldn’t touch himself the way he wanted to with his hands tied this way, but God, it was fucking hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin flipped him over, pushing Carter’s knees up on the bed. Carter turned his face to the side and cried out when he felt Gavin’s tongue on his hole, warm and wet. His cock rubbed against his wrists, and he tried to move his hands, tried to get friction, but it was difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he started begging, arching his ass back against that mouth as Gavin fucked him with his tongue. “Please, baby, let me have your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Gavin growled, and added two fingers along with the pressure of his tongue. The stretch came with a little burn, and Carter moaned as he was fucked open. As his cock leaked onto his hands, he whined, trying to move so he could jerk himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t - I need - fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gavin,” Carter said as he failed to get the friction he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, Gavin lubed himself up and shoved his cock into Carter’s ass, hard. The noise Carter made was slightly embarrassing, but he didn’t care. It was just the two of them here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin gripped his hips and started to fuck him rough, just like he’d promised he would. His thrusts made Carter’s cock rub against his tied wrists, but it still wasn’t enough. Carter whimpered helplessly, stomach muscles clenching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine,” Gavin said, reaching up to pull Carter’s head back by his hair. “My ass, my cock. My Carter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me come,” Carter pleaded, his voice desperate, keening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cock,” Gavin repeated. “I decide when you come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” Carter clenched around him as tightly as he could, and Gavin suddenly pulled him up and held him against his chest, arms wrapped tight around him so Carter could barely move as he used him to get off. That’s what this was, more than fucking - with the way Carter’s wrists were tied, with how tightly Gavin held him, he was being used. And he loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine,” Gavin said again, turning Carter’s face to kiss him messily. “My Carter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter secretly loved how possessive Gavin got in bed. It was some animal instinct in him, some primal part of him. It took over his senses every time and turned him into a much bigger bottom than he ever thought he could be. But he never complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours, baby,” Carter said, nuzzling his face into Gavin’s neck. “Oh God, fuck, your cock is so big.” It was - Carter’s mouth had practically watered the first time he saw it, thick and long and heavy, and he felt like was being stuffed full every time it was inside him. “You feel so good inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another grunt, Gavin reached out and untied Carter’s wrists. But he took hold of his cock, making it clear who was in charge. Carter didn’t touch himself and instead reached behind him, in between their bodies, so he could spread his ass farther and let Gavin take him deeper. Gavin jerked him off fast, his grip just the right amount of pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want it?” Gavin said into his ear, his voice deep and rumbling. “Inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Carter said. “Fill me up. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin thrust into him a few more times before his hips stilled and he spilled inside Carter’s ass, burying a moan against the skin on the back of his neck. It was warm and there was more than Carter was expecting, and it felt so good combined with the tug of Gavin’s hand on his cock that he came again, splattering himself with his own come. Gavin milked him slowly, squeezing him until he’d drawn every last drop he could out of Carter. Carter had to reach down and push his hands away when he got too oversensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without pulling out, Gavin laid them down on the bed to cuddle. They spooned with Gavin’s cock still in his ass, but Carter didn’t mind. He reached around to Gavin’s hole and fingered him gently, feeling his come still there from the first round. Gavin kissed his neck over and over again, laying claim to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the ribbon,” Carter finally said, still a little breathless. “The ribbon was a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s hand cupped Carter’s softening cock possessively. “Mmm. Use it again later. Then tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carter smiled and snuggled up against the big man behind him, still slightly in awe that he’d found this, that he got to have this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing was certain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And forever suddenly seemed brighter than it had for Carter in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that's officially the end!! thank you guys for reading this fic, and next month I hope to finish an all for the game kandreil au that I've been working on for literally years. either that, or an alternate green creek epilogue set afterbrother song. we'll see how it goes but I appreciate y'all for reading as always!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>